Un Vegeta no tan orgulloso
by Maria Fernanda Morales Rocha
Summary: Algo que siempre caracterizo a Vegeta fue el orgullo de ser el Principe de los Saiyajin... ¿Pero como creen que seria este iconico personaje sin su tan reconocido orgullo? Si quieren saber una posible respuesta, disfruten esta historia
1. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo 1 - El comienzo **

Esta historia se centra en el planeta Vejita, el cual es dominado por el malvado emperador del Universo: Freezer. El planeta Vejita es habitado por una raza de guerreros llamados Saiyajin, pero en esta historia hablaremos de uno en especial: Vegeta, hijo del Rey Vegeta y sucesor al trono. Pero... Hay algo en él que lo hace diferente a los demas. El no es orgulloso, como los demas saiyajines, sino humilde...

-Vegeta, prepara tus cosas, te iras con el Gran Freezer- dujo el Rey Vegeta

-Por favor, Vegeta, no lo hagas- rogó la Reina Brassica

-No tenemos otra opción- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-¡Pero solo tiene 3 años! ¡Es un niño!- dijo la Reina Brassica llorando

-Si, lo se. Por favor, escuchenme los 2: Les prometo que encontrare la forma de derrotar a Freezer para poder vivir en paz- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Esta bien, papa, iré con Freezer- dijo Vegeta llorando

-Hijo, por favor, no llores. Ya veras que dentro de poco estaremos juntos de nuevo- dijo la Reina Brassica llorando mientras abrazaba a Vegeta

-Si, mama- dijo Vegeta

Ambos se separaron y Vegeta se limpio las lágrimas con su muñeca

-Pero, ¿Que pasara con Tarbel?- preguntó Vegeta

-Cuando cumpla los 3 años sera mandado a un planeta para protegerlo- respondió el Rey Vegeta

En ese momento, Freezer entro al salon y la Reina Brassica comenzo a llorar levemente mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Vegeta

-Rey Vegeta, he venido por lo que me habías prometido- dijo Freezer

-Si, ya esta listo- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Entonces nos vamos- dijo Freezer

La Reina Brassica tomo a Vegeta en sus brazos y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba

-Te amo, hijito, no lo olvides- dijo la Reina Brassica

-Yo tambien te amo, mama- dijo Vegeta

-Soldado Zarbon- dijo Freezer

-Si, señor- dijo Zarbon

Zarbon se acerco hasta ellos y jalo a Vegeta del brazo, separándolo de su madre

-Vamonos- dijo Freezer

Freezer se da la vuelta y comienza a irse mientras Zarbon se lleva a Vegeta jalandolo del brazo. Apenas se cerro la puerta, la Reina Brassica cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzo a llorar amargamente. El Rey Vegeta se hinco junto a ella y la abrazo

-No llores, muy pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo- dijo el Rey Vegeta

Freezer, Zarbon y Vegeta llegaron hasta la nave de Freezer y entraron a su oficina. Zarbon arrojo a Vegeta al suelo y este, un poco molesto, intento levantarse cuando Freezer azoto su cola contra el suelo

-No te he dado permiso para que te levantes- dijo Freezer

Muy aterrorizado, Vegeta se quedó en el suelo mientras Freezer y Zarbon se reían

-Bueno, monito, ya puedes levantarte- dijo Freezer

Vegeta se levanto del suelo y agacho la mirada hacia el suelo

-Tu primera misión sera ir al planeta Cabbage, y eliminar a todos sus habitantes- dijo Freezer

La puerta se abrió y entro un saiyajin de gran estatura, pelón y con un delgado bigote

-El es Nappa, sera tu compañero- dijo Freezer

-Es un honor para mi servirle, Príncipe Vegeta- dijo Nappa mientras se arrodillaba frente a Vegeta

-No es necesario que te arrodilles- dijo Vegeta

-Bueno, ya vayanse- dijo Freezer

Vegeta y Nappa salieron de la oficina de Freezer y subieron a sus naves para emprender su viaje

-¿Le ocurre algo, Gran Freezer?- pregunto Zarbon

-Ese Vegeta.. Creo que nos dará un poco de problemas- respondió Freezer

-¿Problemas?- preguntó Zarbon extrañado

-El no es como los demas saiyajines, tal vez ni siquiera se atreva a matar a un solo habitante- respondió Freezer

-¿Y que hará con el?- preguntó Zarbon

-Lo dejare vivir, después de todo, no muchos saiyajines nacen con un poder de pelea tan alto como el de Vegeta. Pero si no cambia, lo exterminar- respondió Freezer

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Cabbage, Vegeta y Nappa aterrizaron sus naves y salieron de ellas

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?- pregunto Vegeta

-Solo tienes que hacer lo que yo hago- respondió Nappa

Nappa extendió su mano y le lanzo una bola de poder a uno de los habitantes, matándolo al instante

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- preguntó Vegeta sorprendido

-Tienes que hacerlo, o tendrás problemas con Freezer- respondió Nappa

-Pero no puedo hacerlo- dijo Vegeta

-Solo intentalo- dijo Nappa

Vegeta extendió su mano y preparó una bola de energía hacia un habitante, pero su mano temblaba y gotas de sudor caían de su frente. Bajo la mano y agacho su mirada

-No puedo hacerlo- murmuro Vegeta

-Entonces hagamos esto: Yo me encargare de eliminarlos y tu te encargarás de derrotarlos- dijo Nappa

-No lo se, no me agrada mucho la idea- dijo Vegeta

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré al Gran Freezer- dijo Nappa

-Esta bien- dijo Vegeta

Vegeta comenzó a atacar a los habitantes y, cuando estos quedaban malheridos, Nappa los eliminaba. Después de varias horas, los 2 saiyajines ya habian terminado con todos los habitantes

-¡Que bueno que ya acabamos!- dijo Nappa cansado

Vegeta ignoró lo que había dicho Nappa, ya que solo se quedó callado mientras contemplaba los cientos de cuerpos que quedaron a su alrededor

-¿Le ocurre algo, Príncipe Vegeta?- preguntó Nappa

-Es solo que... Ver estos cuerpos... Me hace sentir mal- respondio Vegeta

-Creeme, yo también me siento así. Pero si queremos seguir viviendo, debemos seguir sus ordenes- dijo Nappa

-Lo único que me motiva a seguir con vida es mi familia- dijo Vegeta

-Te seré sincero, todos los saiyajines queremos liberarnos de Freezer. Pero lo unico que podría ayudarnos en Súper Saiyajin, y para poder hacerlo, necesitamos seguir con sus misiones- dijo Nappa

-¿Super Saiyajin?- preguntó Vegeta

-Si, es una transformación que solamente puede ser lograda por saiyajines de corazón puro y por lo que he oído, es el mayor temor de Freezer- respondió Nappa

-Pues ahora tengo otro motivo para vivir: Me convertiré en Super Saiyajin y derrotare a Freezer, aunque me cueste la vida- dijo Vegeta poniéndose firme

-Así se habla- dijo Nappa

Y así comienza la vida de este pequeño saiyajin que muy pronto dará mucho en esta historia


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 – El fin del planeta Vejita**

Han pasado 2 años desde que Vegeta se "unió" a las fuerza de Freezer. Pero lo que no sabia nuestro pequeño saiyajin era que su raza estaba a punto de tener un final atroz

-Vegeta, Nappa. Necesito que vayan al planeta Zucchini y lo conquisten- dijo Freezer

-Como usted diga, Gran Freezer- dijo Vegeta

Vegeta y Nappa salieron de la nave de Freezer mientras este tomaba un poco de vino

-¿Y ya lo decidió?- pregunto Zarbon

-Si esos malditos saiyajines siguen haciéndose más fuertes, es probable que la leyenda del Súper Saiyajin se haga realidad. Es mejor acabar con ellos de una vez- respondió Freezer

-¿Tambien eliminara a ese mocoso?- pregunto Zarbon

-Lo he estado pensando y creo que solamente dejare con vida a Nappa, Raditz y Vegeta; ya que ellos son los mas fuertes de su raza. Aun me sirven- respondió Freezer

-Ya veo- dijo Zarbon

-Llame al soldado Dodoria- ordeno Freezer

-Como usted diga- dijo Zarbon

Zarbon salio de la oficina de Freezer y, después de unos minutos, regresó con Dodoria

-¿Me llamo, Gran Freezer?- pregunto Dodoria

-Necesitó que usted y otros soldados vayan a los planetas en donde se encuentran los demás saiyajines y los exterminen- respondió Freezer

-Como usted diga, Majestad- dijo Dodoria

Dodoria salio de la nave de Freezer y, junto en los que habían ido algunos saiyajines para después exterminarlos. Mientras tanto, la nave de Freezer se dirigió hacia el planeta Vejita cuando Dodoria llego hasta el

-Ya llegue, Majestad- dijo Dodoria

-Dodoria, no hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Zarbon

-¿Que dijiste?- preguntó Dodoria molesto

-Dejaste con vida a un saiyajin que se encontraba en el planeta Meat- respondió Zarbon

-¡No digas tonterías! Yo elimine a todos- dijo Dodoria

-¿Entonces que significa eso?- pregunto Zarbon mientras miraba la pantalla

Dodoria miro hacia la pantalla y vio la nave de Bardock saliendo del planeta Meat

-¡Ese infeliz! ¡Aun seguía con vida!- dijo Dodoria

Dodoria miro con gran temor a Freezer y logra notar su enfado

-Le suplico me disculpe. Enseguida iré a eliminarlo- dijo Dodoria asustado

-No, dejalo que se vaya. Todo indica que ese saiyajin se dirige al planeta Vejita- dijo Freezer

-Si, y eso significa que tendrá el mismo destino que los demas- dijo Zarbon

La nave de Freezer llego al planeta Vejita y este decidió echarle una última mirada

-Esta sera la última vista del planeta, así que hay que aprovechar- dijo Freezer

Bardock volaba hacia la nave de Freezer cuando vio que miles de soldados salian de la nave y volaban hacia el planeta Vejita

-Soldado Zarbon...- dijo Freezer

-¿Si?- preguntó Zarbon

-Quiero que abras la compuerta de arriba- respondió Freezer

-Si, señor- dijo Zarbon

Bardock llego hasta la nave de Freezer y este salio de ella sentado en su transporte

-Esta será una oportunidad para cambiar el destino del planeta Vejita, y también cambiar mi destino, el destino de Kakkarotto... Y obviamente, también tu miserable destino- dijo Bardock

Bardock preparó una rafaga de ki mientras Freezer preparó una pequeña bola de energía

-¡Sera tu fin!- grito Bardock mientras lanzaba su ataque

Freezer comenzó a reírse mientras su "pequeño" ataque se hacia cada vez mas grande, desapareciendo el de Bardock al instante

-¿Que hizo?- dijo Bardock sorprendido

Freezer lanzó su ataque y destruyo el planeta Vejita junto con los saiyajines que se encontraban ahí

-Vengan a ver esto, soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria. ¡Que hermoso son estos fuegos artificiales!- dijo Freezer riendose

Mientras tanto, en el planeta Zucchini, Vegeta y Nappa habían acabado de conquistar el planeta cuando Vegeta sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho

-¿Le ocurre algo, Príncipe Vegeta?- pregunto Nappa

-No lo se, sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pecho- respondió Vegeta

El rastreador de Nappa sonó y este presiono unos botones para recibir el mensaje

-¿Diga? ¿Que? ¡Eso no puede ser!- dijo Nappa sorprendido

-¿Que pasa, Nappa? ¿Ocurrió algo?- pregunto Vegeta

-Me acaban de informar que... Que el planeta Vejita fue... Fue destruido- respondió Nappa

-¿Que el planeta que?- dijo Vegeta sorprendido

-Al parecer, un enorme meteorito se estrello en el planeta- respondio Nappa

-¿Y mis padres?- pregunto Vegeta preocupado

-Estaban en el planeta Vejita- respondio Nappa apenado

-¿Quieres decir que...?- preguntó Vegeta nervioso

-Lo siento- susurro Nappa

El rostro de Vegeta palideció a tal grado que se desmayo mientras soltaba una lágrima. Nappa lo cargo y lo metió a su nave para después programarla hacia el planeta de Freezer. Al llegar ahi, lo volvio a cargar y lo llevó hasta la enfermería; donde lo coloco en una camilla

-¿Que le ocurrió al Príncipe Vegeta?- pregunto Raditz

-Por lo visto, tu tampoco te has enterado- respondió Nappa

-¿De que?- preguntó Raditz

-El planeta Vejita fue destruido por un meteorito, incluyendo a la mayoría de los saiyajines- respondió Nappa

-¿Y mis padres?- preguntó Raditz

-Estaban en el planeta Vejita, murieron junto con el Rey Vegeta y la Reina Brassica- respondió Nappa

-¿Entonces se desmayo por eso?- preguntó Raditz

-Así es- respondió Nappa

-¿Y que paso con mi hermano?- preguntó Raditz

-Fue mandado a un planeta llamado Tierra, parece que nació con muy poco poder de pelea- respondió Nappa

-¿Hay mas sobrevivientes?- susurro Vegeta

-¡Príncipe!- dijo Nappa

-¿Te pregunte si había quedado algún saiyajin vivo?- pregunto Vegeta

-Ah, si. Antes de que el planeta Vejita fuera destruido, su madre envió al Príncipe Tarble a un planeta llamado Yadarat para protegerlo- respondió Nappa

-Los Yadarat son guerreros con muy poco poder, además son pacíficos. Creo que mi hermano estará a salvo, pero en cuanto me libere de Freezer, lo voy a buscar- dijo Vegeta

El planeta Vejita acaba de desaparecer, pero eso sera un escalón que Vegeta tendra que superar para poder liberarse de Freezer


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3 – La verdad sale a la luz**

Han pasado muchos años desde que el planeta Vejita fue destruido por el malvado emperador Freezer, y nuestro pequeño saiyajin se ha convertido en un hombre de 28 años. Pero esta a punto de descubrir un gran secreto...

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya lo pensó?- pregunto Zarbon

-Si, Vegeta ya no me sirve para nada. De hecho, nunca me ha sido útil. Nunca fue capaz de eliminar a un solo habitante- respondió Freezer

-¿Quiere que yo lo extermine?- pregunto Dodoria

-No sera necesario, yo personalmente iré a matarlo. Que preparen la nave- respondio Freezer

-Como usted diga- dijo Dodoria

Despues de unos minutos, Freezer subio a su nave y llego al planeta en el que se encontraban Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz

-¡Gran Freezer! ¿Que hace aquí?- pregunto Vegeta sorprendido

-He venido a eliminarte, mi querido Vegeta- respondió Freezer

-¿Que?- pregunto Vegeta confundido

-¡Eres un incompetente que ni siquiera se atrevió a matar a una sola persona!- respondio Freezer

Vegeta se sorprendió ante esa respuesta y miro a Nappa enojado

-Le juro que yo no dije nada- dijo Nappa

-¿Entonces como...?- preguntó Vegeta

-No fue Nappa, ni tampoco Raditz- interrumpió Freezer

-¿Entonces como lo sabes?- preguntó Vegeta molesto

-Mandaba a un soldado a cualquier lugar que tu ibas, y despues, el venía conmigo y me informaba sobre todo lo que hacías. Siempre era lo mismo: Tu dejabas malheridos a los habitantes mientras Nappa y Raditz los eliminaban- respondió Freezer

-¡Vaya estupidez! Matarme solo porque no puedo y no quiero matar gente- dijo Vegeta

-Esa es una razón, la otra es porque debo terminar con lo que empecé- dijo Freezer

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Vegeta

-Que yo destruí el planeta Vejita- respondió Freezer

-¿Que cosa?- grito Vegeta

-Lo que oíste. Yo fui quien hizo desaparecer el planeta de los saiyajin- dijo Freezer

-¿Y por que no nos eliminaste de una vez?- pregunto Vegeta furioso

-Decidi dejarlos con vida porque eran los mas fuertes de su raza, pero ahora ya no me sirven para nada- respondio Freezer

-¡Maldita lagartija mal nacida!- grito Vegeta furioso

Vegeta se abalanzo hacia Freezer y le lanzo un ataque. Pero este lo esquivo y, con su velocidad, desaparecio

-¿Donde estas, maldito bastardo?- grito Vegeta

-Aquí estoy- dijo Freezer apareciendo detrás de Vegeta

Vegeta se volteo y Freezer lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, haciendo que saliera volando y se estrellara en el suelo

-¡Principe Vegeta!- gritaron Nappa y Raditz mientras corrían hasta el

Vegeta intento levantarse utilizando todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que logro fue hincarse

-¡Que lastima me das! Ni siquiera puedes levantarte, y eso que solo use una pequeña parte de mi poder- dijo Freezer riéndose

-Mas lastima me das tu. Mataste a casi todos los saiyajines por tu miedo a que apareciera el legendario Super Saiyajin- dijo Vegeta

-Vaya que cometí un grave error al dejarte con vida, pero ahora, voy a corregir esto- dijo Freezer

Freezer apuntó a Vegeta con su dedo y preparo una bola de energía

-¡Vete al infierno!- grito Freezer

Freezer disparo su ataque y Vegeta cerro sus ojos esperando el ataque. Una sombra lo cubrió y, al abrir los ojos, vio que Nappa se había puesto enfrente de el para protegerlo

-¡Nappa!- grito Vegeta


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 – Venga a los Saiyajin**

Freezer acaba de confesarle a Vegeta que el fue quien destruyo el planeta Vejita. Y después de una pequeña pelea, decidió matar a Vegeta lanzándole un ataque. Pero alguien se interpuso...

-¡Nappa!- grito Vegeta

Nappa recibió el ataque de Freezer mientras protegía a Vegeta y a Raditz. Una luz cegó a todos y, al apagarse, Nappa había quedado muy dañado

-¡Nappa!- gritaron Vegeta y Raditz

-Sera mejor que huyan- dijo Nappa mientras caía al suelo

Vegeta y Raditz corrieron hasta Nappa y se hincaron a un lado de el

-Reste, Nappa, aguanta un poco- dijo Raditz

-Vegeta... Prometeme que haras todo lo posible para vengar a los saiyajin- dijo Nappa con la voz algo cansada

-¿Por que dices eso? Tu tienes que ayudarme a lograr nuestro objetivo- preguntó Vegeta confundido

-Perdoname... No creo poder... Cumplir esa promesa- respondió Nappa con mucha dificultad

-No, por favor, resiste- suplico Vegeta

-Vegeta, necesito que me prometas lo que te acabo de pedir- dijo Nappa

-Te... Te lo prometo- dijo Vegeta triste

-Muchas gracias, ya puedo irme tranquilo- dijo Nappa sonriendo débilmente

Nappa exhalo y su alma se separo de su cuerpo. Vegeta se levanto del suelo y miro a Freezer de manera fulminante

-Vámonos, Vegeta- dijo Raditz

-¡Escuchame, Freezer! Muy pronto volveré para enfrentarnos. Y esta vez... ¡Te juro que no fallare!- grito Vegeta furioso

Vegeta y Raditz lanzaron un ataque hacia los pies de Freezer para levantar una capa de polvo y huir. Cuando el polvo se disperso, ellos ya habían subido a sus naves y escapar del planeta

-¡Estan escapando!- dijo Dodoria

-Dejalos, son una pérdida de tiempo. Pero si Vegeta se atreve a volver, yo mismo la matare- dijo Freezer

Las naves de Vegeta y Raditz se alejaron hasta llegar a un planeta desolado. Al aterrizar, ambos saiyajines bajaron de las naves

-¡Ese maldito Freezer! Es un bastardo mal nacido hijo de...- dijo Vegeta furioso

-Por favor, tranquilicese, Príncipe Vegeta- interrumpió Raditz

-¿Como quieres que me calme? Ese infeliz asesino a nuestra raza- grito Vegeta

-Entiendo su enojo, yo también lo estoy. Pero tenemos que pensar en una manera de derrotar a Freezer- dijo Raditz

-Bueno. Por el momento, debemos ir al planeta Yadarat- dijo Vegeta

-¿Al planeta Yadarat?- preguntó Raditz

-Si, recuerda que mi madre envió a mi hermano a ese planeta para protegerlo- respondió Vegeta

-¿Y usted cree que aun se encuentre con vida?- preguntó Raditz

-Eso espero- respondió Vegeta

Vegeta y Raditz subieron a sus naves y emprendieron su viaje al planeta Yadarat. Al llegar ahí, ambos fueron hasta donde se encontraba el gobernante de ese planeta

-¿Que es lo que quieren, saiyajines?- pregunto el gobernante

-He venido por mi hermano- respondió Vegeta

-Y, según tu, ¿Quien es tu hermano?- preguntó el gobernante

-Es un saiyajin que fue enviado aqui en una nave en forma de esfera cuando tan solo era un bebé, y su nombre es Tarbel. Incluso, la nave en la que venia tiene su nombre grabado- respondió Vegeta

-¿Y se te ocurre venir hasta ahora por tu hermano?- preguntó el gobernante

-Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero debe escucharme. Mi planta fue gobernado por ese maldito de Freezer, y mi madre mando a mi hermano a este planeta para protegerlo. Yo mismo me hice la promesa de venir por el hasta lograr liberarme de Freezer- respondio Vegeta

-Llamen a Tarbel- dijo el gobernante

Un habitante salio de la sala de estar y, después de unos minutos, regreso con un saiyajin de mediana estatura, cabellos alborotados y una cola enrollada en s cintura

-¿Vegeta?- dijo Tarbel extrañado

-¡Tarbel!- dijo Vegeta sorprendido

-¿En verdad eres tu, Vegeta?- preguntó Tarbel

Veget se acercó a Tarbel y sacudió sus cabellos con su mano

-¿Esto te recuerda algo?- preguntó Vegeta

*Inicia Flash Back*

Tarbel acaba de cumplir los 3 años y su madre ha decidido mandarlo a un planeta en secreto para que Freezer no lo convirtiera en uno de sus soldados

-Vegeta, ven aqui- dijo la Reina Brassica

-¿Que ocupas?- preguntó Vegeta

-Voy q pasear a tu hermano, despidete de el- respondió la Reina Brassica

-¡Mama! El ya no es un bebe- dijo Vegeta sonrojado

-Ya lo se, pero el se quiere despedir de ti- dijo la Reina Brassica

Vegeta miro a Tarbel y vio como este extendia sus manos

-Veta, Veta- tartamudeo Tarbel

Vegeta (O Veta, como le decía Tarbel) dio un ligero suspiro y revolvió los cabellos de Tarbel con su mano

-Cuidate- dijo Vegeta

*Fin del Flash Back*

-¡Hermano!- dijo Tarbel mientras abrazaba a Vegeta

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Vegeta

-Gobernante Yadarat, le agradezco el haberme acogido en su planeta- dijo Tarbel

-En realidad, yo soy el que te debe dar las gracias. Por haber protegido a este planeta- dijo el gobernante

-Este fue mi hogar, y era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Adiós, les juro que no los olvidaré- dijo Tarbel

-Nosotros tampoco te olvidaremos- dijo el gobernante

Vegeta, Raditz y Tarbek subieron a las naves y emprendieron su viaje (Si se lo están preguntando, Tarbel iba en la misma nave que Vegeta debido a que esta era tan grande como la de Raditz y la suya se había descompuesto). Los 3 llegaron a un planeta deshabitado y Vegeta le contó a Tarbel sobre Freezer, el planeta Vejita, Nappa y la razón por la que fue mandado a otro planeta

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿Ya lograste liberarte de Freezer?- preguntó Tarbel

-Si, ahora tenemos que entrenar para poder destruir a Freezer de una vez por todas- respondió Vegeta

-Si- dijeron Raditz y Tarbel

Los 3 saiyajines iniciaron su entrenamiento desde ese día, pero no lograron grandes resultados

-¡Esto no puede seguir así! Ya ha pasado un año y no obtenemos el suficiente poder para derrotar a Freezer- dijo Vegeta molesto

-Tal vez, eso tiene una solucion- dijo Raditz

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Tarbel

¿Que estará planeando Raditz? La historia que hasta ahora conocemos esta a punto de cambiar


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 – El encuentro**

Vegeta y Tarbel se reencontraron después de no haberse visto en muchos años. Los 3 saiyajines han entrenado por 1 año, pero sin obtener mucho exito. Pero eso esta a punto de cambiar...

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Como que hay una solución?- preguntó Vegeta

-Antes de que el planeta Vejita fuera destruido, mi madre envio a mi hermano menor a un planeta llamado Tierra. Sí lo encontramos, nos ayudara a derrotar a Freezer- respondió Raditz

-Entonces no perdamos mas tiempo. Vayamos a la Tierra- dijo Vegeta

Vegeta, Tarbel y Raditz subieron a su nave y emprendieron su viaje a la Tierra. 1 mes después...

-¡Goku!- gritaron Bulma, Krilin y Roshi emocionados

-Hola- dijo Goku mientras cargaba a un niño

-Oye, ¿Y ese niño? ¿No me digas que ahora cuidas niños?- preguntó Bulma

-El es mi hijo- respondió Goku

-¿Que?- grito Krilin impresionado

-Si, asi es. Saluda, Gohan- dijo Goku

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la Tierra, 2 naves aterrizaron en medio del campo. Las puertas se abren y los 3 saiyajines salen de estas

-Según el rastreador, el poder de pelea mas alto esta al Norte- dijo Raditz

-Pues vayamos alla- dijo Vegeta

Vegeta, Raditz y Tarbel se elevaron al cielo y comenzaron a volar. Mientras, con Goku...

-Oye, Gohan, ¿Y que es lo que quieres ser de grande?- preguntó Bulma

-Quiero ser un gran investigador- respondió Gohan

-¿Que dijiste? ¿Un gran investigador?- preguntó Bulma

-Si- respondió Gohan

-Oye, ¿Acaso lo que tiene en el sombrero es una Esfera del Dragón?- preguntó Bulma

-Si, es la Esfera de 4 Estrellas- respondió Goku

-Cada vez que veo una Esfera del Dragón, siento nostalgia por nuestras aventuras al buscar las Esferas del Dragon- dijo Bulma

-Oye, Goku, ¿Vas a reunir las Esferas del Dragón para pedir un deseo?- preguntó Krilin

-No, ahora ya no tengo nada que pedir- respondió Goku

Gohan comenzó a jugar con la tortuga de mar y un cangrejo

-Oye, Goku, ¿Y ese niño es igual de fuerte que tu?- pregunto Krilin

-Pues... Creo que si tiene poder pero Milk siempre lo pone a estudiar- respondió Goku

-¿Con que esa joven tan linda se convirtió en una mama muy estricta?- dijo Roshi riendose

-Si. Segun ella, esta es la epoca del estudio- dijo Goku

Todos sintieron unas presencias muy fuertes y miraron al cielo

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Krilin

-Bulma, metete con Gohan a la casa y no salgan- dijo Goku

-Si- dijo Bulma

Bulma cargo a Gohan y se metió corriendo a la casa. Gohan intento regresar con su padre pero Bulma lo sujeto fuertemente. Vegeta, Raditz y Tarbel aterrizaron frente a Goku, Krilin y Roshi mientras los miraban fijamente

-Has crecido bastante. Te reconocí con solo verte, Kakkarotto- dijo Raditz

-¿Kakkarotto?- dijo Goku extrañado

-Eres tal y como lo era tu padre- dijo Raditz

Goku esta frente al que parece ser alguien que lo conoce muy bien, ¿Sera Goku el hermano que busca Raditz?


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 – Descubriendo un pasado**

Vegeta, Raditz y Tarbel han llegado a la Tierra y se han encontrado con Goku, ¿Acaso Raditz ha encontrado a su hermano?

-¿De que hablas? ¿Como que me parezco a mi padre? ¿Quien demonios eres?- preguntó Goku

-Parece que no me recuerdas, pues yo soy nada menos que tu hermano mayor. Soy Raditz- respondió Raditz

-¿Que dijiste?- grito Goku asombrado

-Lo que escuchaste. Por cierto, ¿Por que este planeta esta en buen estado? Se supone que fuiste mandado aquí para conquistarlo- dijo Raditz

-¿De que hablas? No entiendo nada de lo que dices- dijo Goku extrañado

-¡Eres un estúpido!- grito Raditz

-Raditz, calmate- dijo Vegeta mientras se ponía enfrente de Raditz

Goku se sorprendió al ver como Vegeta se interponía entre ellos, pero aun así, mantuvo su pose de pelea

-A ver, ¿Como que no entiendes nada? ¿Acaso te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza?- preguntó Vegeta

-Pues, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero si- respondio Goku

-Ya entiendo. Ese golpe debio ser tan fuerte que te borro la memoria- dijo Vegeta

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Goku

-Goku... Hace mucho tiempo, tu abuelo Gohan me contó que una vez caminaba por el bosque cuando vio un objeto extraño. Se acerco y descubrió una nave en forma de esfera, adentro se encontraba un be e con cola. Se llevo al bebe para educarlo pero... Parecía muy agresivo. Un día, saco al bebe a pasearlo pero este cayo desde un barranco y recibió un golpe mortal. Aunque el bebe sobrevivió gracias a su poder de pelea. Y desde ese día, el bebe dejo de ser agresivo y se volvió bueno- respondió Roshi

-¿Entonces yo era ese bebe?- preguntó Goku

Roshi asintió con la cabeza y Goku miró fijamente a los 3 saiyajin

-Quiero que me digan todo lo que sepan de mi- dijo Goku

-Tu planeta natal se llamaba Vejita y perteneces a una de las razas guerreras mas fuertes del Universo. Eres un saiyajin- dijo Raditz

-Tu fuiste mandado a este planeta para eliminar a todos los habitantes y despues venderlo a los alienígenas. Pero con el golpe, se te borro de la memoria esa mision- dijo Vegeta

-¿Y acaso ustedes han venido a terminar esa misión?- preguntó Goku

-Te equivocas. Hace muchos años, nuestra raza fue gobernada por Freezer. Pero todo eso llego a su fin cuando ese canalla destruyo el planeta Vejita. Solo habíamos quedado 5 saiyajines con vida, tu incluido. Pero hace tiempo, Freezer nos confesó que el había sido el causante de la destrucción de nuestro planeta. Intentó eliminarme, pero un compañero dio su vida para salvarnos. Raditz y yo logramos escapar, y despues de eso, me reencontré con mi hermano. Ese día, me hice la promesa de no dejar de entrenar hasta haber obtenido el poder suficiente para vencer a Freezer- dijo Vegeta mientras apretaba los puños y se le cortaba la voz

Goku y loa demás se conmovieron al ver la forma en la que Vegeta hablaba de su pasado, por lo que dejaron su pose de pelea mientras Goku se acercaba a Vegeta y colocaba una mano en su hombro

-Te prometo que nosotros derrotaremos a Freezer. Te lo juro- dijo Goku

Goku acaba de conocer su pasado y le ha prometido a Vegeta que junto vengaran a los saiyajin, ¿Que pasara ahora que estos 2 guerreros se han unido?


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 - Conociendonos**

Goku se ha reencontrado con su hermano mayor: Raditz. Y al conocer el pasado de Vegeta, va decidido unirse a ellos y derrotar a Freezer

-¿Y según tu como derrotaremos a Freezer?- preguntó Raditz

-Hay un lugar en el que podemos entrenar lo de 1 año en tan solo 1 dia- respondió Goku

En ese momento, aterrizo detras de ellos un guerrero de piel verde, traje de pelea morado y capa blanca (Los que no saben que es, son burros)

-¡Piccolo!- dijo Goku mientras se ponía en pose de pelea

-Vaya, Goku, por lo visto has conseguido nuevos amigos. Pero ni creas que van a evitar que yo conquiste al mundo- dijo Piccolo

-Oye, ¿Acaso no eres un Namekusein?- preguntó Vegeta

-¡Namekusein!- dijo Goku sorprendido

-¿Como que Namekusein? ¡Explicate!- dijo Piccolo

-Lo que quiero decir es que tu perteneces a una raza de guerreros provenientes de un planeta llamado Namekusein. Ustedes son reconocidos por tener la capacidad de crear objetos poderosos capaces de conceder deseos, o algo parecido- respondió Vegeta

-¿Asi que por eso soy diferente a los demás?- dijo Piccolo

Gohan salio de la casa y corrió hasta abrazar la pierna de Goku. Vegeta la miro fijamente y vio su cola

-Oye, Kakkarotto, ¿Acaso ese niño es hijo tuyo?- preguntó Vegeta

-Si, así es- respondió Goku

-¿Y lo tuviste con una humana?- preguntó Vegeta

-Si- respondió Goku

Vegeta prendió su rastreador y miro a Gohan con este para analizar su poder de pelea

-Su poder de pelea es de 180. Para ser un niño mitad saiyajin, tiene mucho poder- dijo Vegeta

-Papa, ¿Quienes son esos señores?- preguntó Gohan

-Gohan, ellos son tus tíos Raditz, Vegeta y... Ay, perdón, no me dijiste tu nombre- respondió Goku mientras veía a Tarbel

-Tarbel, mi nombre es Tarbel- dijo Tarbel

Gohan corrió hasta Raditz y se trepo por su cabello hasta estar en su hombro

-¡Que cabello tan largo! Te pareces mucho a la princesa Rapunzel- dijo Gohan inocentemente

Sin poder evitarlo, todos comenzaron a reírse (Claro, menos Raditz)

-Mira, papa, el tío Vegeta tiene una cola como la mia- dijo Gohan mientras sostenía la cola de Vegeta

-¡Que raro! A ti no te duele cuando te aprietan la cola, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Goku

-Bueno, es que yo entrene para que mi cola no fuera mi punto debil,- respondió Vegeta

-Bueno, bueno. Pasemos a la casa o nos vamos a ensolar- dijo Roshi

Todos entraron a la casa del Maestro Roshi y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras Bulma se ponía un delantal

-Muchachos, ¿Que quieren de comer?- preguntó Bulma

-Lo que sea esta bien- respondió Tarbel

Vegeta se dio la vuelta y, al mirar a Bulma, se sonrojo completamente mientras Bulma lo miraba a los ojos y se sonrojaba levemente. (Literalmente) comenzó a sonar una canción

Todos los demás los ven y ponen una cara burlesca

-Uuuhhh- gritaron todos en tono burlon

Vegeta se volteo hacia otro lado mientras Bulma corría a la cocina y preparaba la comida (Claro, sin dejar de pensar en Vegeta)

-Por lo que veo, Gohan no será el único saiyajin que es mitad HUMANO, ¿Verdad, Vegeta?- dijo Tarbel en un tono burlón

Vegeta se sonrojo aun mas y golpeó a Tarbel en la cara. Después de unos minutos, Bulma salio de la cocina y sirvió la comida. Todos comenzaron a comer mientras platicaban sobre sus vidas. Después de unos minutos, todos terminaron de comer y salieron de la casa

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Tarbel

-Bueno, primero hay que buscar a Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaos- respondió Goku

-Podemos usar el rastreador- dijo Vegeta

-¿Y como podría ayudarnos?- preguntó Krilin

-Este aparato sirve para muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, puede leer el poder de pelea de una persona, comunicarse con los demás rastreadores, etc. Creo que fue lo único bueno que hizo Freezer- respondió Vegeta

-Espera, si dices que esa cosa se puede comunicar con los demás, ¿Eso significa que ese tal Freezer nos esta escuchando?- preguntó Krilin

-No te preocupes por eso, hace tiempo les hice un arreglo y ahora solo me comunico con quien yo quiera- respondio Vegeta

-¡Increible! ¿Sabes de tecnologia?- preguntó Bulma mientras se acercaba a Vegeta

-¿Eh?... Si... Bueno, un poco...- tartamudeo Vegeta sonrojado

-¿Crees que podrías prestarmelo para hacerle unos ajustes?- preguntó Bulma

-Claro. Te lo regalo- respondió Vegeta mientras le daba su rastreador a Bulma

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias- dijo Bulma

Bulma le dio un beso a Vegeta en la mejilla y, en ese momento, vuelve a sonar esa cancion. Ambos se sonrojan y se ven a los ojos hasta que Tarbel le dio un zape que lo hizo reaccionar

-Oye, Romeo, ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Tarbel

-Ah, si. Raditz, dame tu rastreador- dijo Vegeta

-Claro, como se lo diste a tu Julieta- dijo Raditz en un tono burlón

Vegeta se sonrojo (Nuevamente) y golpeo a Raditz en la cara

-Vámonos ya- dijo Vegeta

Todos comenzaron a buscar a los demás guerreros mientras Bulma le hacia unos arreglos al rastreador. Después de unos minutos, todos los Guerreros Z ya estaban en la Kame House

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Vegeta

-Bueno, le cambie el idioma que tenía porque no le entendía muy bien- respondio Bulma

-Lo que sucede es que el idioma que viste es el idioma de los saiyajin- dijo Vegeta

-Oye, Vegeta, acercate- dijo Goku

Vegeta camino hasta Goku y se coloco enfrente de Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaos

-Muchachos, el es Vegeta. Pertenece a una raza guerrera llamada Saiyajin y ha venido a la Tierra para pedir ayuda- dijo Goku

-¿Ayuda para que?- pregunta Yamcha

-Mi planeta fue destruido por un infeliz que antes nos gobernaba. Intente vencerlo pero el es demasiado fuerte, tanto que fui derrotado en cuestión de segundos. Logre escapar junto con otro saiyajin y me reencontré con mi hermano- respondió Vegeta

-¿Y por que, exactamente, vinieron a la Tierra?- preguntó Ten Shin Han

-Porque necesitamos la ayuda de todos los saiyajines que queden vivos- respondio Vegeta

-Y al igual que nosotros 3, Kakkarotto es un saiyajin- dijo Raditz

-¿Que?- gritaron Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaos

-Luego se los explico. Por el momento... El saiyajin mas grande y de cabellos largos es mi hermano mayor, su nombre es Raditz; y el mas pequeño es el hermano menor de Vegeta, su nombre es Tarbel- dijo Goku

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba- dijo Yamcha

-¿Entonces que? ¿Nos ayudaran?- preguntó Goku

-Por supuesto que si- respondió Ten Shin Han

¿Que futuro le espera a Freezer ahora que todos los Guerreros Z se han unido?


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 – Comenzando con el entrenamiento**

Goku ha reunido a los demás Guerreros Z y todos han aceptado ayudar a Vegeta a derrotar a Freezer

-Por favor, Milk, deja que Gohan entrene con nosotros. Te juro que no le pasara nada- dijo Goku

-No quiero que Gohan se atrase en sus estudios, no dejare que entrene- dijo Milk

-No se va a atrasar. Si usted lo deja entrenar, Gohan solo ira después de haber hecho sus tareas- dijo Vegeta

-¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó Milk

-El es mi tío Vegeta- respondió Gohan

-¿Tio? ¿Eso quiere decir que el es tu hermano?- preguntó Milk

-No, a Gohan ya se le dio la costumbre de llamarlo así. Mi hermano es el de cabellos largos- respondió Goku

-¿Y los otros 2 quienes son?- preguntó Milk

-El de cabellos en forma de flamas se llama Vegeta, y el mas pequeño es su hermano Tarbel- respondió Goku

-Esta bien, puede entrenar. Pero a la primera que repruebe una materia, deja de entrenar- dijo Milk

Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Tarbel y Gohan se fueron al Templo Sagrado, donde lo esperaban Piccolo, Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaos

-Kami Sama dice que ya pueden usar la Habitación del Tiempo, ¿Quienes serán los primeros en entrar?- preguntó Mr. Popo

-Raditz y yo- respondió Goku

-Muy bien. Ustedes entren y yo entrenare a los demás muchachos- dijo Mr. Popo

Goku y Raditz entraron a la Habitación del Tiempo y, al cerrar la puerta, Raditz se sorprendio al ver que no había mas que el infinito

-¡Increible!- dijo Raditz sorprendido

-Hay veces en las que la temperatura sube a mas de los 80° y disminuye mucho mas de los 0°. Y el aire de este lugar es muy pesado, por lo que es un poco difícil respirar- dijo Goku

-¿Quieres empezar?- preguntó Raditz

-Cuando quieras- respondió Goku

Goku y Raditz comenzaron a entrenar en la Habitación del Tiempo mientras Mr. Popo comenzaba a entrenar a los demás guerreros. Pero cierta mujer interrumpió el entrenamiento

-¿Que haces aquí, Bulma?- preguntó Yamcha

-Vine a hablar con Vegeta porque necesitó su nave para hacerle unos arreglos- respondió Bulma

-Si, esta bien- dijo Vegeta

Vegeta metió su mano dentro de su armadura y saco una especie de control remoto

-Toma. Solo presiona el quinto botón mas grande y las naves irán hasta ti- dijo Vegeta

-Gracias- dijo Bulma mientras tomaba el control

Bulma subió a su aeronave y regreso a la Corp. Cápsula para comenzar a hacer las naves. Paso 1 día y todos estaban esperando a que salieran Goku y Raditz

-Mr. Popo, ¿Cuanto falta para que Goku y Raditz salgan?- preguntó Krilin

-Solo faltan unos minutos- respondió Mr. Popo

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Goku junto con Raditz salieron de la Habitación del Tiempo con sus ropas medio destruidas

-¿Y como les fue?- preguntó Krilin

-Muy bien- respondió Goku

-¿Ahora quienes serán los siguientes en entrar?- preguntó Mr. Popo

-Yo entrare- respondió Vegeta

-Yo tambien- dijo Piccolo

Vegeta y Piccolo entraron a la Habitación del Tiempo y, al cerrar la puerta, Vegeta se sorprendió al ver el ambiente

-¿Ya has estado aquí antes?- preguntó Vegeta

-La verdad no, espero poder aguantar el año. Lo mismo digo por ti- respondió Piccolo

-No lo dudo- dijo Vegeta

-Sera mejor comenzar a entrenar- dijo Piccolo

Ha comenzado el entrenamiento en el cual dependerá que los Guerreros Z obtengan los poderes necesarios para derrotar a Freezer


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9 – El nuevo hogar de Vegeta**

-Bueno, ahora que Vegeta y Piccolo ya salieron de la Habitación del Tiempo, ¿Quienes serán los siguientes en entrar?- preguntó Mr. Popo

-Gohan y yo- respondió Tarbel

Pasa 1 dia, y los siguientes en entrar fueron Yamcha y Krilin. Después de ellos, Ten Shin Han y Chaos

-Bueno, ya terminamos nuestro entrenamiento aquí. Nos vemos en la Corporación Cápsula en 1 mes- dijo Goku

-Si- dijeron todos

-Oye, Vegeta, ¿Y ustedes tienen un lugar en donde quedarse?- preguntó Bulma

-No, pero teníamos pensado quedarnos en la casa de Kakkarotto- respondio Vegeta

-Pues olvida esa idea. Ustedes se van a quedar en mi casa- dijo Bulma

-No, no queremos molestar- dijo Raditz

-No es ninguna molestia, mi casa es muy grande- dijo Bulma

-¿En serio no te molesta?- preguntó Tarbel

-Ya les dije que no- respondió Bulma

-¿Tu que dices, Vegeta?- preguntó Tarbel

-Pues si ella insiste...- dijo Vegeta

-Claro, como lo quiere tener cerca. Ahora nomas falta que su habitación este al lado de ella- interrumpió Raditz

-O que duerman juntitos- dijo Tarbel mientras sonreía maliciosamente

-¡Imbeciles!- grito Vegeta sonrojado

-Entonces... ¿Si se quedaran?- preguntó Bulma

-Esta bien- respondió Vegeta

-¿No te importa llevarme? Olvide llenar el combustible de mi aeronave- preguntó Bulma

-Si, claro, subete- respondió Vegeta

Bulma subió en la espalda de Vegeta y este comenzó a volar mientras seguía las indicaciones de la terrícola. Después de unos minutos, todos llegaron a la Corporación Cápsula y fueron recibidos por los padres de Bulma

-¡Que bueno que ya volviste, hija! ¿Quienes son los que te acompañan?- preguntó el Sr. Briefs

-Son amigos de Goku. El mas alto de ellos se llama Raditz, el es el hermano mayor de Gokj; el de cabellos en forma de flama es Vegeta; y el mas pequeño es su hermano menor, su nombre es Tarbel- respondió Bulma

-Bueno, voy a admitir que todos son muy guapos; pero creó que deberías pedirle a Vegeta que sea tu novio, ¿O no crees, Bulma?- preguntó la Sra. Briefs

-¡Mama!- grito Bulma sonrojada

-¿Pero que dije?- preguntó inocentemente la Sra. Briefs

-No tienes remedio- dijo Bulma

-Y por lo visto, Raditz y yo no somos los únicos que los considera una pareja- dijo Tarbel

(Nuevamente) Vegeta se sonrojó y, al mismo tiempo, le dio un pisotón a Tarbel mientras a Raditz le daba un golpe en el estómago con el codo

-Vengan conmigo, les mostrare sus habitaciones- dijo Bulma

Bulma entro a la casa, seguida de los 3 saiyajines y los llevó hasta un pasillo en el que se encontraban muchas habitaciones

-Mi habitación es el B-1, por si me necesitan. La de Vegeta sera la B-2, la de Tarbel sera la B-3, y la de Raditz sera la B-4- dijo Bulma

-Te dije que su habitación estaría al lado de Bulma- dijo Raditz

-Eso era obvio dijo Tarbel

Un aura maligna apareció alrededor de Vegeta mientras golpeaba a su hermano y compañero en la cabeza, sacándoles un chichón

-Oye, ¿Que paso con nuestras naves?- preguntó Vegeta

-Mi padre y yo estamos haciendo unas naves en la que combinaremos su tecnología con la nuestra. Además de ponerle un Simulador de Gravedad- respondió Bulma

-¿Y en cuanto tiempo crees que estarán listas?- preguntó Vegeta

-En unas 3 semanas- respondió Bulma

-Bueno, me iré a dormir. Descansa- dijo Vegeta

-Ustedes también- dijo Bulma

-Bulma, sera mejor que cierres la puerta con seguro. A veces, Vegeta es sonámbulo y se mete a las habitaciones de otras personas- dijo Raditz

-¡RADITZ!- grito Vegeta

Sólo quedan 3 semanas para saber si el entrenamiento que se lleva a cabo es el necesario para vengar la raza Saiyajin


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10 – Preparándose para el encuentro**

Los Guerreros Z continuaron con sus entrenamientos para la gran pelea. Ha pasado 1 mes y es el día en el que todos se enfrentaron a Freezer

-¿Ira a tardar mucho?- preguntó Yamcha

-No lo creo. A lo mejor y apenas llegó con Karin- respondió Goku

-Eso espero- dijo Ten Shin Han

-Chicos, ¿No quieren un poco de te?- preguntó la Sra. Briefs

-¿Por que no? En lo que llega Krilin- respondió Yamcha

Todos tomaron un poco de te con galletas mientras esperaban a Krilin. Después de unos minutos, Krilin llego a la Corporación Cápsula

-Vaya, hasta que llegas- dijo Vegeta

-Perdon, el Maestro Karin se tardo en preparar las semillas. Pero solo logro hacer 11- dijo Krilin

-Bueno, creo que con esas serán suficientes- dijo Goku

-Eso espero- dijo Krilin

-Muchachos, el tanque del combustible ya esta lleno- dijo el Sr. Briefs

-Goku, cuidate mucho. Y, por favor, cuida de Gohan- dijo Milk

-Tranquila, estaremos bien- dijo Goku

-Muchachos, recuerden que el Simulador de Gravedad no debe sobrepasar los 150°- dijo el Sr. Briefs

-Si, no se preocupe, no lo olvidaremos- dijo Tarbel

Mientras todos estaban hablando, Bulma se acerco a Vegeta y lo abrazo repentinamente. El se impresionó un poco pero correspondió el abrazo

-Prometeme que regresarás con vida. Prometemelo- suplico Bulma

-Te lo prometo- dijo Vegeta

-Romeo, tenemos que irnos- dijo Raditz

Vegeta se separo de Bulma y la miro a los ojos mientras le limpiaba algunas lágrimas

-Tranquila, regresare- dijo Vegeta

Todos subieron a las naves y emprendieron el viaje. 5 días después, ellos aterrizaron en el planeta Freezer No. 79 y bajaron de las naves

-¿Que hay que hacer?- preguntó Ten Shin Han

-Hay que llamar la atención de Freezer, así que ataquemos a sus soldados- respondió Vegeta

Los Guerreros Z comenzaron a atacar a los soldados de Freezer, dejándolos inconscientes. Mientras tanto, Zarbon y Dodoria llegaron hasta el para informarle sobre la situación

-Gran Freezer, me han informado que el causante de estos problemas es Vegeta; junto con otras personas- dijo Zarbon

Después de unos minutos, todos los soldados ya habían sido derrotados por Goku y los demás

-Tio Vegeta, ¿Cree que ya logramos llamar la atención de Freezer?- preguntó Gohan

Justo en ese momento, la nave de Freezer aterrizo enfrente de ellos

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- dijo Vegeta

La puerta se abrió y Freezer bajo de la nave junto con Zarbon, Dodoria y las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Vegeta! Incluso creí que habías muerto- dijo Freezer

-Te dije que iba a volver para vengarme, y vengar a mi raza- dijo Vegeta

-¿Y tu crees que podrás derrotarme, maldito insecto?- preguntó Freezer

-Lo único que puedo asegurarte es que esta vez no pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente- respondió Vegeta

Vegeta y Freezer están de nuevo cara a cara, ¿Sera posible que los Guerreros Z logren vengar a los Saiyajin?


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11 – Comenzando una gran batalla**

Después de 1 mes de entrenamiento, los Guerreros Z viajaron al planeta Freezer No. 79 para enfrentarse a su mayor enemigo. Ahora, todos están cara a cara...

-Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu, hagan se cargo de esos terrícolas- dijo Freezer

-Como usted diga, Gran Freezer- dijo Gi-nyu

Gi-nyu prendió su rastreador y miro a Vegeta

-¿Solo 3000? ¡Que poder tan insignificante! Gurdo, hazte cargo de Vegeta- dijo Gi-nyu

-Si señor- dijo Gurdo

Gurdo comenzó a caminar hacia Vegeta pero a este le fue cortada la cabeza con un ataque suyo

-¿Que demonios?- dijo Gi-nyu

-No me gusta matar a otros seres, pero ustedes son demonios- dijo Vegeta

-No se ustedes, pero yo solamente quiero pelear contra Freezer- dijo Goku

-Entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo de los otros soldados- dijo Krilin

Krilin, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaos se lanzaron contra Gi-nyu, Rikum, Yiz y Boter. Despues de varios minutos de pelea, las Fuerzas Especiales Gi-nyu habían desaparecido

-Soldado Zarbon, soldado Dodoria. Encarguense de ellos- dijo Freezer

Pero Zarbon y Dodorka no hacían caso, tenían demasiado miedo al ver el poder de los Guerreros Z

-Vaya inutiles- dijo Freezer

Freezer lanzo un ataque hacia Dodoria, matándolo al instante. Zarbon salio del trance y, al ver a su compañero muerto, miro a Freezer

-¡Gran Freezer! ¿Que?- dijo Zarbon sorprendido

-Siempre supe que eras un cobarde, pero no pensé que llegaras al grado de temerle a Vegeta- dijo Freezer

Freezer preparo un ataque y lo lanzo hacia Zarbon, matándolo al instante. Todos quedaron conmocionados al ver la crueldad de Freezer

-¿Y ahora quien sera el siguiente en morir?- preguntó Freezer


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12 – Freezer vs Saiyajines**

Los Guerreros han llegado al planeta Freezer No. 79 y han derrotado a los soldados. Ahora, la pelea entre Freezer y los saiyajines esta a punto de comenzar

-Esta vez, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- dijo Vegeta

Goku, Vegeta, Tarbel, Raditz y Gohan elevaron su ki hasta el limite y comenzaron a atacar a Freezer. Todos lograron darle unos golpes hasta que Freezer termino en el suelo por un golpe de Gohan

-¿Como es posible que yo, un guerrero prodigio, tenga problemas con unos asquerosos saiyajines?- pensó Freezer molesto

-¿Que pasa? ¿No me digas que ya no tienes fuerzas?- preguntó Vegeta

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que ya me aburrí de pelear en esta forma- respondió Freezer

-¿A que te refieres con "esta forma"?- preguntó Goku

-Se los mostrare- respondió Freezer

Freezer comenzó a sacar su poder mientras se transformaba. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y sus cuernos crecieron enormemente

-No, esto no es cierto- dijo Vegeta asustado

-Este animal nos va a matar- dijo Gohan aterrorizado

-Tengan mas cuidado, porque esta vez no tendré compasion- dijo Freezer

Freezer se abalanzo contra los saiyajines y comenzó a golpearlos brutalmente. Después de varios minutos, todos los saiyajines estaban en el suelo malheridos

-Si esto sigue así, ellos morirán. Tenemos que ayudarlos- dijo Yamcha

-Ten Shin Han, ciega a Freezer. Nosotros nos llevaremos a los demas- dijo Piccolo

-Si- dijo Ten Shin Han

Ten Shin Han voló hasta Freezer y puso sus manos frente a su cara

-¡Taiyo ken!- grito Ten Shin Han

Una luz muy fuerte apareció de repente y cegó a Freezer. Piccolo tomo a Gohan, Chaos a Tarbel, Yamcha a Goku, Ten Shin Han a Raditz y Krilin a Vegeta. Todos se escondieron detrás de unas rocas y Krilin saco la bolsa donde estaban las Semillas del Ermitaño

-Chicos, reaccionen, es la semilla. Comanla- dijo Krilin

Los 5 saiyajines despertaron y Krilin les dio una Semilla del Ermitaño a todos; logrando que se levantaran y repusieran sus energias. Freezer recupero la vista y comenzó a buscar a los Guerreros Z

-Malditos saiyajines, ¡Salgan de donde quiera que estén!- grito Freezer

-Ahora- dijo Goku

Todos salieron de su escondite y se colocaron detrás de Freezer

-¿Nos extrañaste?- dijo Vegeta

Freezer se volteo y se impresiono al ver que todos estaban recuperados

-No se como se recuperaron en tan poco tiempo. Pero eso no importa, el resultado sera el mismo- dijo Freezer

-Eso es lo que crees tu- dijo Vegeta

Los saiyajines volvieron a subir su ki y atacaron a Freezer. Al verse de nuevo en dificultades, Freezer decidió volver a transformarse. Esta vez, su cuerpo se hizo pequeño y su cabeza se alargo

-Y por lo que se ve, cada transformación te empeora la apariencia- dijo Tarbel

-Dentro de muy poco haré que te arrepientas de haber dicho eso- dijo Freezer

Freezer comenzó a atacar a los saiyajines pero no logro hacerles mucho daño, por lo que accedió a su ultima forma

-El ki de Freezer ha subido enormemente- dijo Goku impresionado

-Preparense, ahora mismo conocerán lo que es la muerte- dijo Freezer mientras sonreía

¿Que es lo que estará planeando Freezer? Detrás de esa sonrisa, se esconde la misma muerte


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13 – La ira de Vegeta estalla**

Freezer accedió a su ultima forma gracias a los poderes de los saiyajines. Pero su sonrisa ha demostrado que tiene planeado algo malévolo

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Goku

-Ya lo veras- respondió Freezer

Freezer miro fijamente a los Guerreros Z y después apunto su dedo hacia ellos

-Bang- dijo Freezer

Freezer lanzo un pequeño ataque el cual paso de lado de todos. Cuando todos pensaron que solo había sido una broma de Freezer, se oyó una pequeña explosión detrás de ellos. Todos voltearon y, cuando el polvo se disperso, todos vieron a Piccolo en el suelo boca abajo

-¡No puede ser! ¡Señor Piccolo!- grito Gohan

-Pero solo fue un pequeño resplandor, ¡En verdad es muy poderoso!- pensó Goku sorprendido

-Ahora lo que sigue- dijo Freezer

Freezer apareció delante de Goku y lo sujeto del cuello con su cola. Todos voltearon y vieron como Freezer golpeaba brutalmente a Goku

-¡Papa!- grito Gohan

Gohan intento volar hacia Goku pero Vegeta lo sujeto por detrás

-¡Tio Vegeta, suelteme! Tengo que ayudar a mi papa- dijo Gohan mientras intentaba zafarse

-Tarbel, sostén a Gohan- respondió Vegeta

Tarbel tomo a Gohan y lo sujeto fuertemente mientras Vegeta volaba hacia Goku para ayudarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ellos, Freezer soltó a Goku y sujeto a Vegeta con su cola

-¡Vegeta!- grito Tarbel

Freezer comenzó a golpear a Vegeta de una manera sanguinaria. Todos quedaron conmocionados al ver la brutalidad de Freezer y no pudieron mover ni un dedo para ayudarlo

-Ya no puedo soportarlo. Krilin, sostén a Gohan- dijo Tarbel

Krilin sujeto a Gohan mientras Tarbel volaba hasta Vegeta y Freezer

-Justo al que queria- susurro Freezer

-¡Tarbel, no vengas!- grito Vegeta

Pero Tarbel no hizo caso a lo que le habían dicho, su instinto familiar le decía que tenia que salvar a la única familia que le quedaba. Freezer azoto a Vegeta contra una roca y le lanzo un ataque a Tarbel, el cual le había atravesado el pecho y herirlo de muerte

-¡Tarbel!- grito Vegeta

El cuerpo de Tarbel cayo cerca del cuerpo de Piccolo

-¡Canalla! ¿Como te atreves?- dijo Vegeta enojado

-No te preocupes, muy pronto te mandare al Otro Mundo para que te reunas con tu familia- dijo Freezer

-¡Ya es suficiente! Ya haz hecho demasiado y no te lo perdonare- dijo Vegeta furioso

-¿Y crees que un saiyajin tan inutil como tu puede hacer algo?- dijo Freezer burlandose

Vegeta cerro sus puños fuertemente mientras llegaban a su mente recuerdos de su vida, Tarbel, Nappa, Piccolo y el planeta Vejita. Sin darse cuenta, su cabello cambiaba a un color dorado y sus ojos a un color turquesa

-¡Vegeta!- grito Goku preocupado

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Raditz asustado

-¿Que sucede, Raditz?- preguntó Goku

-¡Vegeta se esta transformando en Súper Saiyajin!- respondió Raditz

-¿Que? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Goku

-Quiero decir que Vegeta tiene ganada esta pelea- respondió Raditz

Vegeta lanzo un grito al aire mientras un aura dorada lo cubría y una intensa luz salía de su cuerpo. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, todos vieron a Vegeta transformado en Súper Saiyajin

-Sera mejor que te prepares, Freezer, porque te juro que te pagaras todas las que has hecho- dijo Vegeta

La furia de Vegeta ha estallado, ¿Sera posible que el poder del Súper Saiyajin derrote a Freezer?


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14 – Super Saiyajin Vegeta vs Freezer**

Freezer ha asesinado a Piccolo y a Tarbel, lo cual ha despertado la furia de Vegeta. Ahora el se ha transformado en Súper Saiyajin y esta a punto de pelear contra Freezer

-¿Y tu crees que me ganaras con esa tonta transformación?- dijo Freezer

-Te recuerdo que esta "tonta" transformación fue la que te motivo a destruir el planeta Vejita- dijo Vegeta

-Dejemonos de palabras y comencemos a pelear- dijo Freezer

Vegeta se lanzo hacia Freezer y, antes de llegar a el, desapareció utilizando su velocidad

-¡Canalla! ¿Donde estas?- preguntó Freezer

-Aquí estoy- respondió Vegeta apareciendo detrás de Freezer

Vegeta golpeo levemente a Freezer en la cara, provocando que este saliera volando hasta estrellarse en una roca

-¡Increíble!- dijo Krilin

-¿Pero como? Si apenas lo toco- dijo Ten Shin Han impresionado

Freezer se levanto del suelo con mucha dificultad

-¡Que lastima me das! Ni siquiera puedes levantarte, y eso que use solo una pequeña parte de mi poder- dijo Vegeta

-¿Que dijiste?- grito Freezer

-Solo digo lo que tu una vez me dijiste- dijo Vegeta

-Pues ahora te demostraré que lo que yo digo es verdad- dijo Freezer

Freezer apretó sus puños y elevo su poder hasta el 50%. Vegeta se lanzó hacia el y comenzó a atacarlo. Después de unos minutos, Freezer termino con muchas heridas en su cuerpo mientras que Vegeta solo tenia unos rasguños leves

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- grito Freezer

Todos los demás Guerreros Z se habían quedado detrás de Vegeta mientras veían la pelea

-¡Increible!- dijo Goku

Freezer cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras Vegeta lo miraba fijamente

-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, ¡Largate de aquí y no vuelvas!- dijo Vegeta

-No habrá necesidad de eso- dijo Freezer

Freezer se levanto del suelo y apretó fuertemente los puños mientras elevaba su poder al 100%

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Vegeta sorprendido

Freezer se abalanzó a Vegeta y comenzó a darle una paliza hasta que uno de los golpes lo mando hasta los demás

-¡Vegeta!- dijo Goku

Vegeta se levanto del suelo con mucha dificultad, pero apenas logro ponerse de rodillas. En ese momento, su cabello y sus ojos volvieron a ser de color negro

-¡Vegeta dejo de ser un Súper Saiyajin!- dijo Krilin

-Justo como lo esperaba- dijo Freezer

Freezer lanzó un ataque hacia Vegeta pero, antes de que llegue a el, Goku y Raditz se pusieron enfrente de Vegeta y desviaron el ataque con un golpe

-Krilin, dale una Semilla del Ermitaño a Vegeta. Raditz y yo nos haremos cargo de Freezer- dijo Goku

-Si- dijo Krilin

Goku y Raditz se abalanzaron a Freezer y comenzaron a atacarlo. Mientras, Krilin recosto a Vegeta en una roca y le dio la ultima Semilla del Ermitaño. Después de unos segundos, Vegeta se levanto del suelo y se volvió a transformar en Súper Saiyajin

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó Krilin

-Si, pero aun tengo un pendiente- respondió Vegeta

Vegeta aparecio enfrente de Goku y Raditz justo en el momento en el que Freezer les había lanzado un ataque

-¡Vegeta!- dijeron Goku y Raditz sorprendido

-Ahora yo soy tu oponente- dijo Vegeta

-Solo esperó no tener que reprimir todas mis fuerzas- dijo Freezer

Vegeta ha incrementado sus poderes y esta a punto de volver a enfrentarse a Freezer


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15 – Termina la pelea**

Vegeta se convirtió en el legendario Súper Saiyajin y le ha dado una gran pelea a Freezer. Peto después de unos minutos, Freezer aumento su poder y logro hacer que Vegeta perdiera la transformación. Para su suerte, fue salvado por Goku y Raditz y se le dio la ultima Semilla del Ermitaño. Ahora recuperó sus energías y esta a punto de reiniciar la pelea

-Prepararé, Freezer, la verdadera pelea esta a punto de comenzar- dijo Vegeta

-Eso espero- dijo Freezer

Vegeta se lanzo a Freezer y comenzo a golpearlo salvaje mente. Después de unos minutos, Freezer termino en el suelo con graves heridas

-Te di la oportunidad de que te fueras, pero tu estupido orgullo te ha llevado hasta la muerte- dijo Vegeta

-Prefiero morir a huir como un cobarde- dijo Freezer

-Si asi lo quieres- dijo Vegeta

Vegeta echó sus manos hacia atrás y preparo un ataque parecido al Kame Hame Ha

-Hasta nunca, Freezer- dijo Vegeta

Vegeta lanzo una técnica la cual llamo Galick Ho hacia Freezer. Una gran luz cegó a todos y una gran nube de tierra los cubrió. Después de unos minutos, lo único que quedo fue un rastro de tierra el cual había dejado el ataque de Vegeta

-El ki de Freezer ha desaparecido por completo- dijo Goku

-¿Y Vegeta?- preguntó Krilin

Todos voltearon y vieron a Vegeta arrodillado frente a los cuerpos de Tarbel y Piccolo. Goku se acerco a Vegeta y coloco su mano en su hombro

-Vegeta, tenemos que irnos- dijo Goku

-Si- dijo Vegeta mientras se levantaba del suelo

Yamcha y Ten Shin Han tomaron los cuerpos de Tarbel y Piccolo y los colocaron en unas vitrinas en forma de cápsula. Todos subieron a las naves y emprendieron su viaje. Durante todo el viaje, Vegeta no dejo de ver los cuerpos de Tarbel y Piccolo

-Toma, Vegeta. Tienes que comer algo- dijo Krilin mientras le daba a Vegeta un plato de comida

-No tengo hambre- dijo Vegeta

5 días después, ambas naves aterrizaron en la Corporación Cápsula y todos salieron a su encuentro

-Espero y todos esten bien- dijo Bulma

Las puertas se abrieron y todos menos Vegeta, Piccolo y Tarbel salieron de las naves. Cada quien saludo a cada guerrero, pero Bulma se acerco a Goku

-¿Donde esta Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma

Goku señalo la nave y Bulma entro a ella, ahí vio a Vegeta sentado en el suelo. Ella comenzó a acercarse y vio los cuerpos de Tarbel y Piccolo

-Vegeta...- dijo Bulma

-He perdido a mi familia... Y a un amigo- dijo Vegeta

Bulma se sentó junto a Vegeta y lo abrazo

-Aun me tienes a mi- susurro Bulma

Vegeta correspondió el abrazo de Bulma y lloro levemente en su hombro

-Tranquilo, llora, desahogate- dijo Bulma llorando

La pela finalmente ha acabado, pero Tarbel y Piccolo murieron en la lucha, ¿Existirá una forma de revivirlos ahora que las Esferas del Dragón desaparecieron?


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16 – Piccolo y Tarbel regresan a la vida**

Los Guerreros Z lograron salir victoriosos de la pelea contra Freezer. Ahora tienen que ir al planeta natal de Piccolo para reunir las Esferas del Dragón y revivir a Tarbel y a Piccolo

-Bulma, ¿Aun no se llena el combustible?- preguntó Vegeta

-En unos minutos estará listo- respondió Bulma

Después de varios minutos, Bulma saco la manguera del tanque y preparo la nave

-Listo, la nave ha esta preparada- dijo Bulma

-Gohan, no olvides estudiar. Te has atrasado un poco en tus estudios- dijo Milk

-Si, mama- dijo Gohan

-Bueno, ya subanse- dijo Vegeta

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y Raditz subieron a la nave y emprendieron su viaje. 7 días después, ellos llegaron a Namekusein y bajaron de la nave

-Bueno, ahora a buscar las Esferas del Dragon- dijo Goku

Goku saco el Radar del Dragón y lo encendió. Al ir por la primera Esfera del Dragón, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de una casa

-¿Creen que el Namekuseijin que este adentro nos de su Esfera del Dragon?- pregunto Gohan

-Si queremos saberlo, tenemos que preguntarle- respondió Vegeta

Todos entraron a la casa y se sorprendieron al ver a un gran Namekuseijin

-¿Soy yo o ese es un gran Piccolo?- preguntó Goku

-Creo que lo segundo- respondió Raditz nervioso

-¿A que han venido, saiyajines?- preguntó el Namek

-Necesitamos sus Esferas del Dragón- respondió Vegeta

-¿Y para que?- pregunto otro Namek

-Hace tiempo tuvimos un enfrentamiento contra un poderoso enemigo. Pero en esa batalla murió mi hermano y un amigo, y necesitamos resucitarlos porque uno de ellos es un Namekuseon. Y si no revive, las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra no volverán a existir- respondió Vegeta

-De acuerdo, Neil los acompañara- dijo el Namek

-Si, Gran Patriarca- dijo Neil

El Gran Patriarca le entregó a Vegeta su Esfera del Dragón y Neil los acompaño hasta una aldea que estaba cerca

-Neil, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Y quienes son ellos?- preguntó un Namek

-Moori, estos sujetos necesitan las Esferas del Dragon para revivir a un Namekuseijin y a otro saiyajin que murieron en una pelea- respondió Neil

-Entiendo. Dende, ve con Carbo por las demás esferas- dijo Moori

-Si- dijo De de

-¿Puedo ir?- preguntó Gohan

-Claro- respondió Dende

Los 3 chiquillos se fueron volando para buscar las esferas mientras los demás platicaban

-Oye, Vegeta...- dijo Goku

-¿Que quieres, Kakkarotto?- preguntó Vegeta

-Ya, dime la verdad, ¿Que hay entre tu y Bulma?- dijo Goku

-No ha nada, solo somos amigos- dijo Vegeta sonrojado

-¿Y ese abrazo que se dieron antes de la pelea con Freezer?- preguntó Goku

-Ella solo se despedia- respondió Vegeta aun mas sonrojado

-Si, claro- dijo Raditz sarcásticamente

En ese momento, Gohan, Dende y Carbo llegaron con las otras esferas

-Bien, ahora vanos a llamar a Porunga- dijo Moori

Moori extendió sus manos hacia las Esferas del Dragón y, en idioma Namek, dijo el conjuro. El cielo se oscureció y Porunga salio de las esferas

-Bien, diganme sus deseos- dijo Porunga

-Olvide decirles que se puede revivir a una persona con cada deseo. Pero el lado bueno es que pueden pedir 3 deseos- dijo Moori

-Entonces nuestro primer deseo es que revivan a Tarbel, con el segundo a Piccolo y con el tercero pediremos que los trasladen aquí- dijo Vegeta

-Entiendo- dijo Moori

Moori, en su idioma natal, le dijo a Porunga los deseos que Vegeta había pedido

-Ya esta hecho, ahora me retiro- dijo Porunga

Las Esferas del Dragón se elevaron al cielo y se dispersaron mientras este volvía a su color normal. Todos comenzaron a voltear hacia todos lados pero no vieron a nadie

-No veo al Sr. Piccolo- dijo Gohan

-Ni a Tarbel- dijo Vegeta

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Piccolo y Tarbel aparecieron detrás de ellos

-¿Nos extrañaron?- preguntó Tarbel

Todos voltearon y se alegraron al ver a Tarbel y a Piccolo vivos

-Ven aquí, Tarbel- dijo Vegeta

Tarbel se acerco hasta Vegeta y este lo abrazo por el cuello mientras le rascaba la cabeza con los nudillos

-¡Señor Piccolo!- grito Gohan mientras abrazaba a Piccolo

Tarbel y Piccolo han revivido gracias a la ayuda de los Namekianos. Ahora ellos deben esperar a que la vida les ponga enfrente nuevos aventuras


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17 – La resurrección de una raza**

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y Raditz fueron al pla era Namekusein para revivir a Piccolo y a Tarbel. Y gracias a la ayuda de los Namekianos pudieron cumplir sus deseos

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar a la Tierra- dijo Goku

-Adiós, Dende. Espero verlos pronto- dijo Gohan

-Nosotros también, Gohan- dijo Dende

Todos subieron a la nave y regresaron a la Tierra. Tiempo después, Goku, Vegeta, Raditz y Piccolo regresaron a Namekusein; ya que Vegeta queria pedir unos deseos que desde hace tiempo habia pensado

-Hola, ¿Que hacen aquí?- preguntó Moori

-Vinimos a pedirle prestadas las Esferas del Dragon- respondio Goku

-¿Y que es lo que quieren pedir como deseos?- pregunto Moori

-No lo sabemos, Vegeta no nos ha dicho- respondió Goku

-¿Y que es lo que vas a pedir?- pregunto Moori

Vegeta se acerco a Moori y le susurro algo al oído

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Moori

-Si- respondió Vegeta

-Nosotros iremos con el Gran Patriarca para ir por su esfera- dijo Goku

-El... El Gran Patriarca... Ya no esta- dijo Moori

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó Vegeta

-Verán, el... Murió hace poco tiempo- respondió Moori

-Entonces... Las Esferas del Dragón, ¿Ya no existen?- preguntó Piccolo

-Si, aun existen. Lo que sucede es que, antes de morir, el Gran Patriarca me cedió sus poderes. Ahora yo soy el Gran Patriarca- respondió Moori

-¿Y las Esferas del Dragón sufrieron algun cambio?- pregunto Piccolo

-Bueno, les puse mas poder y ahora ya son capaces de revivir a muchas personas sin importar cuanto tiempo lleven muertos- respondio Moori

-Raditz, acompañame a buscarlos- dijo Goku

Goku y Raditz se alejaron de los demas y, después de unos minutos, regresaron con las demas esferas.

Moori invoco a Porunga y con el primer deseo restauraron el planeta Vejita, con el segundo revivieron a todos los saiyajines, y con el tercero trasladaron al planeta Vejita a cualquier saiyajin que estuviera en otro planeta (A excepción de Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Tarbel y Gohan)

-Ya esta hecho- dijo Moori

-Vegeta, ¿Que fue lo que pediste?- preguntó Goku

-Pronto lo sabrán. Por el momento, tenemos que ir por Tarbel a la Tierra- respondio Vegeta

Todos subieron a la nave y emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la Tierra. Mientras tanto, en la Corp. Cápsula, Bulma y Tarbel estaban sentados en uno de los balcones mientras tomaban cafe

-Bulma, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- pregunto Tarble

-Claro- respondió Bulma

-¿Que es lo que sientes por Vegeta?- preguntó Tarble

-¿Eh? La verdad es que... Ni yo lo se- respondio Bulma sonrojada

En ese momento, la nave de Bulma aterrizo en el patio de la casa. Todos bajaron de la nave mientras Bulma y Tarbel se acercaban a ellos

-Bulma, ¿Puedes prestarme tu rastreador?- pregunto Vegeta

-Si- respondió Bulma

Bulma saco su rastreador de su bolsa y se lo dio a Vegeta, quien se lo puso y después presiono varios botones

-A todos los saiyajines, reportense de inmediato en el salón principal del planeta Vejita- dijo Vegeta

-¿Que dijiste? ¿Saiyajines? ¿Planeta Vejita?- pregunto Goku sorprendido

-Si, eso dije- respondió Vegeta

-Ya entendí. Le pediste a las Esferas del Dragón que el planeta Vejita fuera restaurado junto con los saiyajines- dijo Piccolo

-¿Eso quiere decir que...?- preguntó Raditz

-La raza Saiyajin ha vuelto a la vida- dijo Vegeta

Gracias a las Esferas del Dragón, los saiyajines han vuelto a la vida. ¿La historia cambiara ahora que esta raza resucito?


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18 – La decisión de Vegeta**

Después de haber revivido a Piccolo y a Tarbel, Vegeta decidió regresar a Namekusein y le pidió a Porunga que el planeta Vejita fuera restaurado junto con todos los saiyajines

-¿Y para que los reuniste?- preguntó Raditz

-Seguro se han de estar preguntando que fue lo que paso, asi que ire a explicarles todo- respondio Vegeta

-Pero... ¿Regresaras a la Tierra?- preguntó Bulma

-No lo se- respondió Vegeta

Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Tarbel y Piccolo subieron a la nave y emprendieron su viaje al planeta Vejita. 1 día después, la nave aterrizo en el planeta pero fue rodeada por soldados

-¿Quienes son? Muestrense- preguntó un soldado

La puerta de la nave se abrió y Vegeta bajo hasta ellos

-Pasan los años y siguen siendo iguales- respondió Vegeta

-¡Principe Vegeta!- dijeron los soldados mientras se arrodillaban

-¿Estan todos en el salón?- pregunto Vegeta

-Si, majestad- respondió un soldado

-Ya pueden bajar- dijo Vegeta

Goku, Raditz, Tarbel y Piccolo bajaron de la nave y siguieron a Vegeta. Todos caminaron hasta llegar a un salon en el cual estaban todos los saiyajines discutiendo entre si. Pero Vegeta solo pudo diferenciar una silueta: Un saiyajin con cabellos en forma de flama, armadura de color café y una capa de color azul marino

-¿Alguien sabe quien fue el que nos reunió?- preguntó el Rey Vegeta

-Yo- respondió Vegeta

Al escuchar la voz de aquel saiyajin, el Rey Vegeta se estremecio y comenzo a voltearse lentamente. Cuando vio a Vegeta parado enfrente de el, camino hasta su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente

-Esto es un poco incomodo pero no importa- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Eso no es todo. Hay alguien que quiere verte- dijo Vegeta

Vegeta se separó de su padre y fue con Tarbel para tomarlo del brazo y lo llegó hasta su padre

-¿Te acuerdas de el?- pregunto Vegeta

-¿Tarbel?- dijo el Rey Vegeta extrañado

-Si, padre, soy yo- dijo Tarbel

El Rey Vegeta se acerco a Tarbel y, al igual que a Vegeta, lo abrazo fuertemente

-Bueno, dejando de lado los abrazos, necesito que todos pongan atencion- dijo Vegeta

Todos los saiyajines se callaron y Vegeta comenzó a hablarles de todo lo que había pasado; sobre Goku y sus amigos, la muerte de Freezer y las Esferas del Dragón

-¿Y como fue que derrotó a Freezer?- preguntó un saiyajin

Vegeta cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrar su energía. Al principio, ellos pensaron que Vegeta no había sido quien derrotó a Freezer. Pero esos pensamientos se fueron cuando Vegeta se transformó en Súper Saiyajin

-Esto es un Súper Saiyajin, el mayor temor de Freezer. Gracias a esta transformación, logre derrotar a ese infeliz; justo como lo prometí cuando era niño. Y si ustedes quieren conseguir esta transformación, debemos dejar de conquistar planetas y comenzar a entrenar- dijo Vegeta

-Hijo, quiero aprovechar que todos los saiyajines estan presentes para decirte unas palabras: Vegeta, te has convertido en el saiyajin mas fuerte del Universo. Y es por eso que quiero que ocupes mi lugar como el rey del planeta Vejita- dijo el Rey Vegeta

-Gracias, padre, pero no lo aceptare. He hecho muy buenos amigos en la Tierra, y he decidido vivir alli- dijo Vegeta

-Comprendo. Entonces, solo me queda desearte buena suerte- dijo el Rey Vegeta

La imagen de Bulma llego a las mentes de Goku, Raditz, Piccolo y Tarbel mientras ellos se veían de manera picara

-Oigan, ¿Quien es esa mujer de cabellos y ojos azules?- preguntó el Rey Vegeta

Vegeta se sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar esa pregunta. Pero en ese momento, una mujer saiyajin toco su hombro e hizo que Vegeta se volteara

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Vegeta sorprendido

¿Quien sera esa mujer que ha dejado impactado a Vegeta? Parece que nuestro príncipe se ha encontrado con alguien muy importante para el


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19 – El reencuentro**

El planeta Vejita ha sido restaurado, y Vegeta los reunió para explicarles lo que había pasado. Pero una mujer ha llamado su atención

-¿Que le habrá pasado a Vegeta?- pregunto Goku

-Tal vez Vegeta conoce a esa mujer- respondió Piccolo

-Oye, Tarbel, ¿Tu sabes quien es?- pregunto Goku

Pero Tarbel no pudo responder, tanto el como Vegeta se habían quedado pasmados al ver a esa mujer

-Mama- susurro Vegeta

-¿Que?- gritaron Goku y Piccolo

Tarbel corrió hasta la Reina Brassica y ambos hijos abrazaron a su madre mientras lloraban. Cuando se separaron, la Reina Brassica les limpio sus lágrimas y el Rey Vegeta se acervo a ellos y los abrazo

-Te prometí que los 4 estaríamos juntos de nuevo- susurro el Rey Vegeta

-¿Te pasa algo, Goku?- pregunto Piccolo

-Bueno, es que... El solo hecho de verlos unidos, me hace pensar en como serían mis padres- respondió Goku

-Ya no sera necesario que lo hagas- dijo un saiyajin

Goku se volteo y se sorprendió mucho al ver a un saiyajin idéntico a el, solo que este era de tez morena y con una cicatriz en la cara

-¡Padre!- dijo Raditz sorprendido

-¿Padre? Entonces, ¿Tu eres mi padre?- pregunto Goku sorprendido

-Así es- dijo Bardock

-No se como reaccionar- dijo Goku

-Ven aqui- dijo Bardock

Goku se acerco a Bardock y este abrazo a su hijo por el cuello y comenzó a rascarle la cabeza con los nudillos

-Bardock, deja de jugar así con Kakkarotto- dijo Gine

-Calmate, Gine, ni que lo fuera a matar- dijo Bardock

-No, pero se esta poniendo azul- dijo Gine

Bardock vio que Goku se estaba ahogando y lo soltó. Goku cayo de rodillas al suelo y recuperó el aliento

-¿Y ella quien es?- pregunto Goku

-Kakkarotto, ella es tu madre- respondió Bardock

Gine se acerco a Goku y Raditz y los abrazo fuertemente

-No me gustaría separarme de ustedes, ¿Por que no vienen a la Tierra conmigo? Podrían vivir alla- preguntó Goku

-¿Que dices, Gine?- dijo Bardock

-No se ustedes, pero yo si ire- dijo Gine

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Goku

-Si- respondió Gine

-En ese caso, yo también ire- dijo Bardock

-También yo- dijo Raditz

-Príncipe Vegeta...- dijo un saiyajin

Vegeta se volteo y se emociono al ver a aquel saiyajin que había salvado su vida

-Majestad, quiero pedirle que me deje ir con usted a la Tierra- dijo Nappa

-No es necesario que me lo pidas, claro que puedes ir- dijo Vegeta

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Goku

Vegeta y Tarbel se despidieron de sus padres y subieron a la nave junto con Piccolo, Goku y su familia. Cuando llegaron a la Corp. Cápsula, todos se sorprendieron al ver que mas personas los acompañaban. Bulma corrió hasta Vegeta y lo abrazo fuertemente

-¡Sabía que ibas a volver!- dijo Bulma feliz

-Yo jamas me alejaría de ti- susurro Vegeta

-Oigan, tórtolos, si quieren vayanse a un cuarto- grito Raditz

Ambos se sonrojaron y decidieron interrumpir el abrazo instantáneamente

-Goku, ¿Y ellos quienes son?- preguntó Milk

-Ellos son mis padres- respondió Goku

Gohan miro a sus abuelos y corrió hasta Gine, quien lo cargo para jugar con el

-Y el es...- dijo Bardock

-Padre, el es mi hijo. Su nombre es Gohan- dijo Goku

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero, ¿Tienen un lugar donde quedarse?- preguntó Bulma

-Por el momento, viviremos con Kakkarotto y su familia- respondió Bardock

-En ese caso, será mejor que tengan una casa mas grande. Iré por una capsula- dijo Bulma

-No, Bulma, no queremos causarte molestias- dijo Milk

-No es ninguna molestia. Es mas, si no quieren tener problemas con los gastos, me gustaría que Gine fuera nuestra cocinera- dijo Bulma

-Con mucho gusto, aceptare su trabajo- dijo Gine

-Muy bien, empezaras a trabajar mañana. Ahora mismo traeré la cápsula- dijo Bulma

-Bulma, te quería preguntar si podría quedarme a vivir aqui- dijo Vegeta

-Claro que si. Tu tambien te puedes quedar, Tarbel- dijo Bulma

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias- dijo Tarbel

-Oye, Vegeta, ¿Y ese saiyajin quien es?- preguntó Bulma

-El es Nappa, el fue quien salvo mi vida- respondió Vegeta

-¿De verdad? Entonces, tu también te quedas con nosotros- dijo Bulma

-Muchas gracias, Princesa Bulma- dijo Nappa

-¿Princesa?- preguntó Bulma extrañada

-Pues si, usted es la prometida del Príncipe Vegeta, ¿O me equívoco?- respondió Nappa

-¿Tu también?- dijo Vegeta

Desde ese día, la familia de Goku crecio con la llegada de sus padres. Y hoy en día, Vegeta trabaja con Bulma junto con su hermano y Nappa. La paz paree haber vuelto a la Tierra...


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20 – Un misterioso joven aparece**

Han pasado 2 años desde que los saiyajines volvieron a la vida gracias a las Esferas del Dragón, y la paz parece haber vuelto a la Tierra. Pero una amenaza comienza a acercarse...

-Majestad, estamos a punto de llegar al planeta Tierra- dijo un soldado

-¿Asi que en ese pequeño planeta están los que se encargaron de eliminar a Freezer? Pues que no disfruten, porque cuando yo llegue, nunca mas volverán a hacerlo- dijo un sujeto parecido a Freezer

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra...

-Hola, Vegeta, ¿Como vas?- preguntó Bulma

-Hola, este es el ultimo rastreador por reparar- respondio Vegeta

-Me acaban de informar que los saiyjines de la zona Sur lograron exterminar a los soldados de Freezer que se encontraban en esa zona- dijo Bulma

-Eso es bueno. A este paso, la paz estará en todo el Universo- dijo Vegeta

Vegeta continuo arreglando el rastreador cuando sintió una enorme presencia

-Vegeta, ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Bulma

Justo en ese momento, Tarbel y Nappa llegaron corriendo hasta Vegeta

-¿Tu también lo sentiste, Vegeta?- preguntó Tarbel

-Si, sera mejor ponerse los trajes- respondió Vegeta

Los 3 saiyajines salieron corriendo hacia sus habitaciones y se pusieron sus trajes de pelea, para después salir volando de la Corp. Cápsula y encontrarse con los demás

-Me pregunto que habrá puesto así a los muchachos, y para mi mala suerte, no los voy a poder alcanzar- dijo Bulma

En ese momento, la nave del Rey Vegeta aterrizo en la Corp. Cápsula y Bulma salio a recibirlo

-Hola, ¡Que gusto verlo por aquí! ¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó Bulma

-Hola, lo que pasa es que vine por algo que le había encargado a su padre- respondió el Rey Vegeta

-Ah, si. Disculpe, ¿De casualidad usted no puede sentir una presencia?- preguntó Bulma

-Ahora que lo mencionas, logre sentir una presencia desde que llegue aqui. ¿Sabes que? Mejor iré a ver de que se trata- respondió el Rey Vegeta

El Rey Vegeta comenzó a volar hacia los demás mientras Bulma (Quien ya había sacado una aeronave) decidió seguirlo. Después de unos minutos, el padre de Vegeta llegó hasta un desierto en donde se encontraban los demás

-¿Papa?- preguntaron Vegeta y Tarbel confundidos

-Kakkarotto, ¿Sabes a quien le pertenece ese ki?- preguntó el Rey Vegeta

Y antes de que Goku pudiera responder, Bulma aterrizo con su aeronave

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Vegeta

-Vine aquí porque quiero conocer al dueño de ese ki- respondió Bulma

Ambos pasaron varios minutos discutiendo mientras los demás veían la discusión sentados en las piedras. Después de varios minutos...

-De acuerdo, te puedes quedar, pero no te alejes de mi- dijo Vegeta

En ese momento, una nave parecida a la de Freezer aterrizo enfrente de ellos, la puerta se abrió y bajo un sujeto parecido a Freezer

-¿Y tu quien demonios eres?- preguntó Vegeta

-No me conoces, pero lo harás. Yo soy el gran Rey Cold, pero tu me conocerás mejor por ser el padre de Freezer- respondió el Rey Cold

Todos los Guerreros Z se impresionaron al oír esa respuesta y el Rey Cold dio una especie de señal. Miles de soldados salieron de la nave y comenzaron a volar hacia Goku y los demás. Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Tarbel, Bardock y el Rey Vegeta se transformaron en Súper Saiyajin y, junto con los demás Guerreros Z, comenzaron a pelear contra los soldados del Rey Cold. Mientras ellos peleaban, Bulma los miraba desde unas rocas; pero uno de los soldados tomo a Bulma por la espalda y comenzó a volar mientras ella intentaba zafarse. Pero en ese momento, uno de los muchachos pateo al soldado y atrapo a Bulma antes de que cayera al suelo

-¡Vegeta!- dijo Bulma

Vegeta descendió al suelo y puso a Bulma detrás de unas rocas

-Escuchame, quiero que te escondas detrás de estas rocas, ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó Vegeta

-Esta bien- dijo Bulma

Los Guerreros Z lograron acabar con todos los soldados del Rey Cold y este, al verse en problemas, se transformo en su 3ra forma. Pero ni aun así logro esquivar los golpes de Vegeta

-¡No puede ser que yo tenga problemas con un simple Saiyajin!- dijo el Rey Cold molesta

-Y aun no te demuestro mi poder- dijo Vegeta

-Creo que no tengo otra opcion- pensó el Rey Cold

Justo cuando el Rey Cold comenzaba a transformarse, un rayo de energia atravesó su pecho; matándolo al instante.

Todos miraron hacia el cielo y vieron a un joven de cabellos morados, con una chaqueta que tenía la insignia de la Corp. Cápsula y tenía amarrado una espada en su espalda

-Pero, ¿Quien es el?- preguntó Goku extrañado

-No lo se- respondió Raditz

-Hola a todos- dijo el joven

Un joven al que nadie conoce ha aparecido en esta historia y ha salvado a la Tierra de una gran amenaza, ¿De quien se trata?


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21 – La identidad del joven misterioso**

El malvado Rey Cold, o sea el padre de Freezer, llego a la Tierra para vengarse de Vegeta. Después de una dura pelea, el Rey Cold decidió transformarse en su ultima forma. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un misterioso joven apareció para eliminarlos de una vez por todas...

-Hola a todos- dijo el joven

El joven pelimorado bajo hasta los demás y los miro un momento

-Disculpa, ¿Era necesario eliminarlo?- preguntó Goku

-Si ese sujeto llegaba a transformarse, hubieran habido muchos problemas- respondió el joven

-Bueno... De todas formas, muchas gracias- dijo Goku

-Señor Goku, quisiera hablar con usted a solas- dijo el joven

-Si, esta bien. Vayamos a esas rocas- dijo Goku

Goku y el joven se fueron volando hasta las rocas que se encontraban cerca y, sin que ellos lo supieran, Piccolo lograba oírlos

-Oye espera, yo no te había dicho mi nombre, ¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Goku

-Lo se porque vengo de un futuro de 20 años despues- respondió el joven

-¿Que? ¿Vienes del futuro? ¿De 20 años después?- pregunto Goku asombrado

-Si, pero he viajado para darles una importante información: Mi nombre es Trunks y he viajado desde mi futuro para prevenirlos de una gran amenaza. Dentro de 3 años, el día 12 de Mayo, unos androides aparecerán en una isla que esta a 9km de la Capital del Sur. Su creador es un integrante de la Patrulla Roja: El Dr. Maki Gero- respondio el joven

-¿Que? ¿El Dr. Maki Gero?- grito Goku

-Si. Asi como usted, mi madre también pensó que el Dr. Gero también había muerto. Pero el logro perfeccionar su cuerpo y sobrevivió. Y cuando despertó a los androides, ellos asesinaron a su creador- dijo Trunks

-¿Y nadie te ayudo?- preguntó Goku

-Después de 20 años desde que ellos aparecieron, yo fui el único guerrero que quedó con vida- respondió Trunks

-¿Como? ¿Y que paso con los muchachos? ¿Y conmigo?- preguntó Goku

-Usted murió de una enfermedad al corazón, el cual fue provocada por un extraño virus. Después de su muerte, su familia y sus amigos perdieron sus ánimos para pelear. Y cuando aparecieron los androides, ellos ya no tenían el suficiente poder para derrotarlos; por lo que ellos murieron al poco tiempo. Además, todos los saiyajines pensaron que mi padre era el legendario Súper Saiyajin; y creyeron que el sería capaz de derrotar a los androides- respondió Trunks

-Espera un segundo, el único al que llaman así es a Vegeta. No me digas que...- dijo Goku

-Así es, mi padre es Vegeta- dijo Trunks

-¿Que?- grito Goku

Aunque ellos estuvieran alejados de los demás, Piccolo alcanzo a escuchar esa parte; y al igual que Goku, se impresiono mucho

-Después de la muerte de mi padre, mi madre fue quien cuido de mi. Además de que fui entrenado por Gohan, pero cuando el murió, la furia que tenia en mi interior estallo de un golpe. Así como mi padre, logre transformarme en Súper Saiyajin- dijo Trunks

-Bueno, en esta época, todos menos Gohan ya logramos esa transformación- dijo Goku

-Mi consejo sería que Gohan se esforzara mucho para poder ser un Súper Saiyajin- dijo Trunks

-Y dime, ¿Como fue que hiciste una Maquina del Tiempo?- preguntó Goku

-En realidad no fui yo, mi madre se esforzó mucho para hacerla y que yo pudiera hablar con usted- respondió Trunks

-A ver, espera un segundo, no me dijiste quien era tu mama. ¿Acaso ella me conoce?- preguntó Goku

-Si, y mucho- respondió Trunks

-¿Ella construyó la Maquina del Tiempo? ¿No me digas que tu mama es...?- preguntó Goku ansioso

-Así es, ahí esta- respondió Trunks señalando a Bulma

-¿Por que no me extraña? Desde que se conocieron, ha habido una gran conexión entre ellos- dijo Goku

-De todas formas, le suplicó que no les diga nada a mis padres- dijo Trunks

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo Goku

El joven pelimorado metió su mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco un pequeño frasco

-Tomelo- dijo Trunks

-¿Que es eso?- preguntó Goku mientras tomaba el frasco

-Es su medicina. En estos tiempos es difícil conseguirla, pero en mi futuro, se descubrió la cura. Tomela en caso de sentirse mal- respondió Trunks

-Si, esta bien- dijo Goku

-Bueno, ya es hora de irme. También quisiera contarle todo a mi madre- dijo Trunks

-Si, esta bien. Hasta pronto- dijo Goku

Trunks subio a su Maquina del Tiempo y esta se elevo al cielo para despues desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Goku regreso con los demás y ellos se acercaron hasta el

-¿Y? ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?- preguntó Bulma

-¿Eh? Bueno, es que... Ya se me olvido- respondió Goku nervioso

Todos menos Piccolo cayeron de espaldas al estilo anime cuando escucharon esa respuesta

-No se preocupen, yo alcance a escuchar todo- dijo Piccolo

-Entonces tu también...- dijo Goku

-Si, lo se. No haría algo que pusiera en riesgo la existencia de alguien- dijo Piccolo

Asi que Piccolo comenzo a hablarles sobre el futuro que les esperaba con la llegada de los androides, claro que sin decir la identidad de Trunks

-Ya veo, entonces sera mejor comenzar con los entrenamientos cuanto antes- dijo Vegeta

-Vegeta, ¿No te importa que entrenemos contigo y con Tarbel?- pregunto Goku

-No, esta bien, vengan cuando ustedes quieran- respondió Vegeta

-Gohan, entrenaras con nosotros, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Tarbel

-Si, pero solamente después de que haya terminado de estudiar- dijo Gohan

-Bueno, muchachos, sera mejor irnos- dijo Bulma

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Goku le disparo a la aeronave de Bulma y esta se incendio

-¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora como demonios me iré a la casa?- pregunto Bulma molesta

-Si quieres te llevo en mi espalda- respondió Vegeta

-Muy bien, entonces vamonos- dijo Bulma

Bulma subió en la espalda de Vegeta y, junto a Tarbel y Nappa, se fueron volando hasta la Corp. Capsula. Los días pasaron y los Guerreros Z no dejaron de entrenar. Pero un día...


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22 – El comienzo de un romance**

Ha pasado 1 año desde que Trunks viajó al pasado y les advirtió a los Guerreros Z sobre los androides. Piccolo y Goku, junto con su familia, entrenaban con Vegeta y Tarbel. Pero un día...

-Me pregunto porque Goku y los demás no han venido- dijo Tarbel

-Oigan, muchachos, llame a la casa de Goku y me dijeron que Goku y los demás no podrán venir. Al parecer fueron a hacer unas compras- dijo Bulma

-Iré a entrenar, ¿Vienes, Tarbel?- pregunto Vegeta

-Descansaré un poco mas, al rato te alcanzo- respondió Tarbel

Vegeta se fue a entrenar a la Cámara de Gravedad mientras Tarbel y Bulma platicaban en la sala. Pasaron varios minutos y Vegeta decidió utilizar un poco de su energía para esquivarla. Pero la Cámara de Gravedad se sobre calentó y exploto

-¡Vegeta!- gritaron Bulma y Tarbel

Ambos corrieron hasta donde estaba la Cámara de Gravedad y solo vieron los escombros. Entre los 2 comenzaron a moverlos hasta que encontraron a Vegeta mal herido, lo cargaron y lo metieron a la cama para después recostarlo en una camilla

-Tarbel, ve a descansar. Yo cuidare de el- dijo Bulma

Tarbel salio del cuarto y Bulma tomo un trapo para después humedecerlo con un desinfectante y comenzar a pasarlo por sus heridas. Después de varios minutos, Vegeta despertó y vio a Bulma pasando el trapo por su pecho

-¿Que me paso?- preguntó Vegeta

-Estabas entrenando en la Cámara de Gravedad, pero se sobre calentó y explotó. Quedaste inconsciente entre los escombros, así que Tarbel y yo te trajimos aqui- respondió Bulma

-Y por lo que se ve, me cuidas como a un niño- dijo Vegeta

-Te estoy cuidando porque te quiero mucho- dijo Bulma

Al escuchar lo que había dicho, Bulma se sonrojo y continuo limpiando sus heridas. El la miro fijamente hasta que la tomo de su mano

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Vegeta

Bulma se sonrojo aun mas y miro a Vegeta por unos segundos para después acercarse a el poco a poco hasta besarlo. Vegeta se impresionó un poco pero correspondió ese beso con uno mas apasionado. Ambos continuaron besándose pero, sin darse cuenta, Tarbel entro a la habitación y los vio

-Vaya, la manera en la que cuidas a mi hermano- dijo Tarbel

Ambos interrumpieron su beso y se sonrojaron violentamente. Tarbel solamente los miro y comenzo a reírse

-No se preocupen, todos ya los tomamos cono pareja- dijo Tarbel

Bulma se sonrojo aun mas y se levantó de la silla rápidamente

-Tengo asuntos pendientes de la empresa, así que me voy- dijo Bulma

Bulma salio corriendo del cuarto mientras Tarbel se reia un poco

-Tarbel...- dijo Vegeta

-¿Si?- preguntó Tarbel

-Ven aqui- respondió Vegeta

Tarbel camino hasta la camilla donde se encontraba su hermano y este le señalo que acercara su cara. Justo cuando lo tenia frente a frente, este le dio un zape

-¡Imbécil!- dijo Vegeta molesto


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23 – La aparición de los androides**

Hace 3 años, un joven de nombre Trunks viajo al pasado y le contó a los Guerreros Z sobre la amenaza de los androides. La fecha se ha cumplido y es el día de la batalla...

-Papa, ¿Tu crees que todos los demás muchachos vayan a pelear?- preguntó Gohan

-Lo único que realmente estoy seguro es que podemos contar con Vegeta y Tarbel- respondió Goku

-¿En donde se supone que aparecerían los androides?- pregunto Piccolo

-En una isla que se encuentra a 9km de la Capital del Sur. ¡Debe ser aquella!- respondió Gohan

Goku, Gohan, Raditz, Piccolo y Bardock aterrizaron en una pequeña isla en la cual se encontraban Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Krilin, Tarbel, Nappa, Bulma y Vegeta (Cargando a Trunks)

-Hola, veo que has crecido bastante, Gohan- dijo Bulma

-¿Que hacen ellos aquí, Vegeta?- pregunto Goku

-Es que ella me insistió mucho para poder venir; y yo le dije que podía venir pero con la condición de que no se acercara a ellos- respondió Vegeta

-¿Puedo cargarlo, tío?- pregunto Gohan

-Si, pero con cuidado- respondió Vegeta

Gohan cargo a Trunks y, junto con Krilin y Tarbel, lo entretuvieron un buen rato. Pero justo a las 10:00 a.m., la ciudad comenzó a ser destruida

-¡Ya llegaron!- dijo Vegeta

Antes de que todos se fueran a la ciudad, Bulma tomo a Vegeta del brazo y lo beso fugazmente

-Ya vamonos- dijo Goku

Todos se fueron hasta la ciudad y la encontraron casi destruida. En ese momento, 2 androides (Uno viejito y barbudo; y otro gordinflón) aparecieron enfrente de ellos. Goku los miro fijamente y vio en sus ropas la insignia de la Patrulla Roja

-Cambiemos de lugar- dijo Goku

-Como quieran. De todos modos, ya me aburrí de estar aqui- respondió el androide No. 20

Todos se fueron volando hasta un desierto desolado que estaba muy alejado de la ciudad

-No. 20, le pido que me deje pelear primero contra estos tipos- dijo No. 19

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo No. 20

Goku se transformo en Súper Saiyajin y comenzó a atacar a No. 19. Después de varios, Goku comenzó a sentirse mal del corazón, lo cual provoco que se des transformará y volviera a su forma normal. Y esto fue algo que aprovecho No. 19 para ponerse al frente de la pelea

-¡Papa!- grito Gohan

Justo cuando Gohan se iba a transformar en Súper Saiyajin para ayudar a su padre, Vegeta se lanzo hacia ellos y pateo a No. 19; logrando liberar a Goku. Después tomó a Goku por los hombros y lo llevo hasta los demas

-¿Estas bien, papa?- preguntó Gohan preocupado

-Que alguien se lleve a Kakkarotto a su casa para que tome la medicina- dijo Vegeta

-Papa, resiste, por favor. Yo te llevare a casa- dijo Gohan

-No. Gohan, yo lo llevaré. No he hecho. No he hecho nada en esta pelea, dejame ayudarte en esto- dijo Yamcha

Yamcha se arrodillo frente a Goku y lo coloco en sus hombros

-Cuidate mucho, papa- dijo Gohan

-No te preocupes, Gohan. Y ustedes den lo mejor- dijo Yamcha

Yamcha se fue volando hacia la casa de Goku. En ese momento, No. 19 se levanto del suelo y ataco a Vegeta. Después de varios minutos, el androide fue impactado en el suelo gracias a un golpe que le había dado Vegeta; formando un gran cráter al instante

-Se ve que te construyeron bien, no se te ha roto nada- dijo Vegeta

No. 19 se levanto repentinamente del suelo y tomo a Vegeta con sus manos -Caíste en mi trampa, imbécil. Ahora no te soltare jamas- dijo

-Nunca te rindes, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Vegeta

Vegeta colocó sus pies en la cara del androide mientras intentaba soltarse empujándose hacia atrás -No te soltare- dijo el androide

-Sera mejor que no lo hagas- dijo Vegeta

Vegeta siguió empujándose hacia atras hasta que las manos de No. 19 fueron desprendidos de un tajo. Vegeta las saco de sus manos y en ellas vio una pequeña esfera roja

-Ahora entiendo. Con estas esferas absorben la energía de su oponente. Y no solo eso, después la utilizan como si fuera suya- dijo Vegeta

No. 19 salio del cráter corriendo mientras Vegeta se elevaba y preparaba un ataque

-¿Que piensa hacer?- preguntó Krilin

-Toma esto- grito Vegeta

Vegeta le lanzó a No. 19 un nuevo ataque al que llamo Big Bang, matándolo al instante. Durante la explosión, el androide No. 20 decidió escapar e ir a esconderse a unas montañas que estaban cerca. Cuando el polvo se disperso, los guerreros se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia del androide

-¡Demonios! Ese canalla se escapo- dijo Krilin molesto

-Seguramente se escondió en aquellas montañas- dijo Gohan

-Sera mejor ir a buscarlo cuanto antes- dijo Piccolo

Todos volaron hasta las montañas y se dispersaron a los alrededores para buscar al androide. Pero sin darse cuenta, el androide ya los había localizado a todos


	24. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24 - ¿Quiénes son los androides?**

Los androides de los cuales habia hablado Trunks han aparecido. Goku comenzó la pelea con uno de ellos, pero de repente comenzó a sentirse mal del corazón. Y justo antes de que Goku fuera asesinado, Vegeta logro salvarlo. No. 19 fue eliminado, pero No. 20 logro escapar. Ahora todos están buscandolo entre las montañas...

-¿Y ahora quien sera el que me de toda su energia?- dijo No. 20 antes de comenzar a registrar el poder de pelea de cada uno -Claro, después de Vegeta, el mas poderoso es el gran Piccolo. El sera quien me de su energía-

Sin que Piccolo se diera cuenta, No. 20 comenzó a acercarse a el. Justo cuando estaba detrás de él, el androide tapo la boca de Piccolo con su mano y lo sujeto fuertemente -Ahora me darás todo tu poder, y nadie podra ayudarte- dijo

Piccolo intento zafarse del androide pero no lo logro, por lo que concentro la energía que le quedaba

-Gohan, el androide me ha atrapado y esta absorbiendo mis poderes. Ven pronto- dijo Piccolo telepáticamente

Gohan voló hasta Piccolo guiándose por su ki y, al llegar hasta el, golpeo al androide en la cabeza. No. 20 soltó a Piccolo y todos los demás fueron hasta ellos

-Krilin, dale una Semilla del Ermitaño al Señor Piccolo- dijo Gohan

-Si- dijo Krilin

Krilin le lanzo una Semilla del Ermitaño a Piccolo y este la atrapo para comersela. Después de unos segundos, Piccolo renovó sus energías y se quito la capa y el sombrero -Yo pelearé con el- dijo

Piccolo y No. 20 tuvieron una larga pelea hasta que el androide terminó estrellando en el suelo y sin una mano (Como recordarán, en la historia original, Piccolo le arranco una mano al intentar robarle un poco más de energía)

-¡Ganamos! Entonces lo que nos dijo ese joven que vino del futuro solo eran mentiras- dijo Gohan alegre

-No me agrada la idea de que haya alguien mas fuerte que yo, pero es mejor que estar muerto- dijo Ten Shin Han

En ese momento, todos sintieron una presencia acercándose a ellos. Todos voltearon y vieron al mismo joven que hace 3 años había viajado a ese tiempo

-¿Tu otra vez?- dijo Piccolo

-¿Y ahora que quieres? Ya hemos derrotado a los androides- dijo Vegeta

-¿Que?- dijo Trunks confundido

Trunks miro al androide No. 20 pero se sorprendió al verlo

-¿Quien es el? No lo conozco- dijo Trunks

-¿Que? Pero si son los androides de los que nos platicaste- dijo Vegeta extrañado

-¿Que significa esto? ¿Acaso son otros androides?- dijo Trunks extrañado

-¿Que dicen? ¿Entonces son otros?- dijo Krilin

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Ten Shin Han mientras todos miraban al androide

Trunks acaba de decir algo que ha impactado a los Guerreros Z, ¿Sera posible que sean otros androides a los que tienen que destruir? La historia ha dado un giro inesperado


	25. Capitulo 25

**Capitulo 25 – Hay que buscar el laboratorio del Dr. Maki Gero**

Trunks ha regresado al pasado y les ha dicho a los Guerreros Z que el androide con el que estaban peleando no era ninguno de los que habian destruido su mundo, ¿Quien es ese androide?

-¿Entonces son otros?- pregunto Gohan

-No lo creo, seguramente ellos cambiaron. Como nuestro destino fue alterado, tal vez ellos también fueron alterados- respondió Krilin

-Ojala que así sea- dijo Ten Shin Han

En ese momento, una aeronave se acercaba cada vez mas a ellos. Todos voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Bulma y Trunks

-Le dije que no se acercara a los androides- dijo Vegeta

-Tu esposa si que es testaruda- dijo Krilin

-No tienes ni idea- dijo Vegeta

Bulma saco la cabeza por la ventana justo en el momento en el que había visto al androide

-El Dr. Maki Gero…- dijo la peliazul extrañada

-¡No se acerquen! ¡Alejense!- grito Trunks

-¡Ni crean que esto se quedara así! Dentro de poco vendrán los androides No. 17 y 18 y los eliminaran- grito el Dr. Gero

-¿No. 17 y 18?- dijeron Piccolo y Vegeta extrañados

El Dr. Gero preparo un ataque muy fuerte y lo lanzó hacia la nave de Bulma. Por instinto, Vegeta se transformo en Súper Saiyajin y se lanzó a la nave para rescatar a su esposa e hijo

-¡Vegeta!- grito Krilin

La nave cayó al fondo de un acantilado mientras 3 figuras permanecían flotando. Bulma abrió los ojos y se vio siendo cargada por Vegeta mientras Trunks lloraba en sus brazos

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Vegeta

-Si- respondió Bulma

Vegeta descendió hasta el suelo y coloco a Bulma y a Trunks en unas rocas. Todos bajaron hasta ellos pero Vegeta se transformo en Súper Saiyajin -¿V-Vegeta?- dijo Krilin extrañado

-¡Ese androide debe pagar lo que quise hacer con mi familia!- grito Vegeta furioso

Vegeta apenas comenzaba a volar cuando Gohan y Krilin se pusieron enfrente de el para tranquilizarlo mientras Trunks del futuro lo sujetaba de los pies. Vegeta intento zafarse del agarre hasta que, después de unos minutos, se calmó y se des transformó. Trunks (Bebe) miro a su padre y extendió sus brazos para que lo cargara. Vegeta se acerco a Bulma y tomo a Trunks en sus brazos

-Si que a este niño le gusta estar con su padre- dijo Krilin

Trunks se zafo de los brazos de Vegeta y se trepo hasta sus hombros para sujetarse de su armadura. Vegeta comenzo a jugar con Trunks mientras el Trunks del futuro los miraba fijamente

-¡Un momento! ¿Alguien vio al Dr. Gero?- preguntó Krilin

Todos se quedaron callados y comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados, pero no encontraron al Dr. Gero

-¡Demonios! Debió escapar- dijo Ten Shin Han

-Tal vez escapo a su laboratorio- dijo Bulma

-¿Y tu sabes en donde se encuentra?- preguntó Vegeta

-Bueno, segun un libro, se encuentra en una de las montañas que están cerca de la Capital del Norte. Hay un rumor que dice que se encuentra dentro de una cueva- respondió Bulma

-Seguramente ya llego a su laboratorio. Ya es demasiado tarde- dijo Krilin

-¿Alguno de ustedes lo vio volar?- preguntó Vegeta

-¡Es cierto! Debió irse corriendo- respondió Gohan

-Seguirá usando ese método hasta llegar a su laboratorio. Sí nos damos prisa, tal vez podamos alcanzarlo- dijo Vegeta

-Entonces vámonos ya- dijo Gohan

-Tu no, Gohan- dijo Vegeta

-¿Por que no, tío?- preguntó Gohan

-Necesito que lleves a Bulma y a Trunks a la Corp. Cápsula. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de los androides- dijo Vegeta

-Si, por favor, cuidense mucho- dijo Gohan

-Trunks, tenemos que irnos- dijo Bulma

Trunks se aferró a la armadura de Vegeta y a Bulma no le quedo de otra que tomarlo e intentar zafarlo de Vegeta

-Trunks, sueltate. Te prometo ir a casa temprano- dijo Vegeta

-No- rezongó Trunks mientras se aferraba aun mas

-Trunks, si te sueltas prometo llevarte de paseo en mi espalda mientras vuelo- dijo Vegeta. Casi inmediatamente, el bebe se soltó de la armadura de su padre y Bulma lo tomo en sus brazos para después acercarse a su esposo y darle un beso

-Por favor, regresa con nosotros- dijo Bulma

Gohan toma a Bulma por la cintura y comenzo a volar hacia la Corp. Cápsula -Vamonos- dijo Vegeta

Todos se fueron volando hasta la Capital del Norte y comenzaron a buscar al Dr. Maki Gero. Pero, sin que ellos lo supieran, el ya había llegado a su laboratorio...


	26. Capitulo 26

**Capitulo 26 – Finalmente los androides No. 17 y 18 despiertan**

La verdadera identidad del androide No. 20 es en realidad la del Dr. Maki Gero, pero este logro escapar luego de intentar eliminar a Bulma y a Trunks; quienes fueron salvados por Vegeta. Después de que Bulma les indico el lugar donde se encontraba el laboratorio del Dr. Maki Gero, los Guerreros Z han ido a buscar el laboratorio del Dr. Gero antes de que los androides No. 17 y 18 despierten

-Hay que separarnos y buscar el laboratorio. Cuando lo encuentren, eleven su ki al maximo para que todos vayamos- dijo Vegeta

Todos se separaron alrededor de las montañas y comenzaron a buscar en cada una de las cuevas

-¿Y como son los androides en tu mundo?- preguntó Vegeta

-Uno de ellos es un joven de cabellos largos y de color negro. El otro es una mujer muy linda de cabellos rubios. Los reconoceríamos porque ambos tienen pendientes en su oreja- respondió Trunks

Despues de varios minutos, el Dr. Gero llego a una cueva en la cual se encontraba su laboratorio -Fue una suerte que no me arrancaran la otra mano- pensó

El Dr. Gero abrió la puerta de su laboratorio pero, antes de entrar, sintió una presencia. Se volteo y vio a Krilin detrás suyo

-¡Maldicion! Ahora no tendré mas remedio que despertar a los androides- pensó el Dr. Gero antes de entrar a su laboratorio y cerrar la puerta

-¡Muchachos, vengan pronto!- grito Krilin telepáticamente

-¡Lo encontro!- dijo Vegeta

Todos se fueron volando hasta donde se encontraba Krilin y entraron a la cueva. Mientras tanto, dentro de la cueva, el Dr. Gero tomo un control el cual usaría en caso de tener que detener a los androides

-Solo espero que hayan mejorado su actitud- dijo el Dr. Gero antes de caminar hasta una cápsula que tenía el numero 17 y presionó uno de los botones. La puerta se abrió y un joven de cabellos negros -Hola, ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-

No. 17 vio el control y, al suponer para que servía, decidio fingir una buena actitud -Buenos dias- dijo

-¡Que sorpresa! Me has saludado- dijo el Dr. Gero

-Por supuesto. Usted es mi creador-

-En ese caso, también despertaré a 18- dijo el Dr. Gero mientras presionaba el botón de la cámara en el cual se encontraba No. 18.

La puerta se abrio y una joven rubia salio de ella. No. 17 le hizo una señal y ella, al ver el control, también decidió fingir una buena actitud

-Buenos días- saludo

-Vaya, tu también me has saludado- dijo el Dr. Gero

Los Guerreros Z entraron a la cueva y comenzaron a golpear la puerta fuertemente, pero no lograron abrirla

-A un lado- dijo Vegeta

Todos se movieron y Vegeta lanzó un ataque el cual logro derribar la puerta. Cuando el polvo se disperso, todos se impresionaron al ver los androides

-El androide No. 17 es el joven de cabellos negros. El androide 18 es esa mujer bonita. Ellos son los causantes de mi futuro- dijo Trunks

Finalmente han despertado los androides No. 17 y 18. Parecen inofensivos, pero su poder de pelea es monstruoso


	27. Capitulo 27

**Capitulo 27 – Las habilidades de los androides**

Los Guerreros Z lograron llegar al laboratorio del Dr. Gero, pero desgraciadamente, los androides No. 17 y 18 han despertado. Ahora comenzara la pelea en el cual se decidirá el futuro de la Tierra...

-No. 17 y 18, destruyanlos- dijo el Dr. Gero

Pero ellos decidieron acercarse a una cámara que tenia el número 16, pero el Dr. Gero sujeto a No. 18 del brazo

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo! Ese es un invento demasiado peligroso- dijo el Dr. Gero

-¡Quitame tus sucias manos de encima!- dijo No. 18 soltándose del agarre

En ese momento, No. 17 mato al Dr. Gero atravesando su cuerpo con su mano para después destruir el control -Han... Han matado a su propio creador- dijo Krilin impresionado

No. 18 abrió la cámara y de ella salio un sujeto de alta estatura y cabellos naranjas -Nuestra misión es eliminar a Goku, ¡Asi que no interfieran!- dijo No. 17

-Lamento decirles que nosotros impediremos a todo costa que le hagan daño a nuestro amigo- dijo Vegeta

-Entonces peleemos- dijo No. 18

Vegeta asintió la cabeza y todos se fueron volando hasta un desierto -Peleemos aquí, ninguna persona resultará herida- dijo

-¡Eres tan patético! Te preocupas por unos simples humanos- dijo No. 18

-¡Cierra la boca!- dijo Vegeta antes de transformarse en Súper Saiyajin y comenzar a atacar a No. 18 -¿Es todo lo que tienes? Si sigues así, tu y tus amigos se encontrarán en el Otro Mundo- dijo la rubia tratando de provocarlo

-No te preocupes, eso jamas pasara- dijo Vegeta. Volvió a elevar su ki y reanudo la pelea, pero esta vez, a muerte -Ese androide va a matar a Vegeta- dijo Piccolo

-¿Que?- dijo Trunks

-Miren eso: Esa androide solo lo esta provocando para que el gaste sus energías peleando y ella solamente se defiende- respondió Piccolo

Justo en ese momento, No. 18 estrello a Vegeta contra una roca -Me pregunto si matando a tu familia sacaras todo tu poder- dijo No. 18 riéndose

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pues Vegeta se enfureció aun mas y se abalanzo a No. 18. Ella lo esquivo y, al voltearse el Saiyajin, le rompió el brazo con una patada. Todos quedaron impactados al ver como Vegeta caía de rodillas al suelo y lanzas un grito de dolor al aire

-¡Papa!- grito Trunks


	28. Capitulo 28

**Capitulo 28 – Padre e hijo**

Vegeta se enfrento a la androide No. 18 para evitar que ellos asesinaran a Goku. Pero despues de varios minutos de pelea, la androide le rompio el brazo a Vegeta y ahora Trunks va en su ayuda

-¡Trunks, espera!- grito Piccolo

Pero el joven ignoro sus advertencias y se transformo en Súper Saiyajin mientras sacaba su espada. Lo que Trunks no se esperaba era que su espada se rompería cuando No. 18 se protegió con su brazo -¿Que?- dijo extrañado

Todos decidieron volar hasta ellos para intentar ayudarlos, pero No. 17 también se unió a la pelea y lograron derrotarlos en unos minutos. Por otro lado, el androide pelirrojo decidió presenciar la pelea desde donde se encontraba

-¡Demonios! Son... Muy fuertes- dijo Krilin cansado

-Sera mejor que les des a tus amigos las Semillas del Ermitaño si no quieres que mueran- dijo No. 17

Los androides se fueron y Krilin se acerco, con mucha dificultad, hasta los demás muchachos y les dio una Semilla del Ermitaño a todos. Después de unos segundos, todos sanaron sus heridas y recuperaron sus energías

-¿Te ocurre algo, Vegeta?- pregunto Krilin

-Es mejor que entrenemos en el Templo Sagrado, solo así obtendremos el poder suficiente para derrotar a esos androides- respondió Vegeta

-Entones vamonos- dijo Piccolo

En cuanto todos se sintieron un poco mejor, se fueron volando hasta el Templo Sagrado. Al llegar ahí, Mr. Popo salio junto con Kami Sama a recibirlos

-Supongo que ya sabrán el motivo por el que estamos aqui- dijo Vegeta

-Por supuesto, ¿Quienes serán los primeros en entrar a la Habitacion del Tiempo?- preguntó Kami Sama

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera responderle, Trunks se acercó hasta el y toco su hombro -Sr. Vegeta, yo... Quisiera pedirle que... Que me deje entrenar con usted- dijo el pelimorado un poco nervioso. Para la sorpresa de todos, Vegeta comenzó a reírse; dejando a todos un poco confundidos

-Ya no tienes que decirme señor, ya se que yo soy tu padre- dijo Vegeta

-¿Que?- gritaron todos (Menos Piccolo) sorprendidos

-¿Como es que lo sabe?- preguntó Trunks

-Alcance a escuchar cuando gritaste "papa"- respondió Vegeta

Ante la respuesta de su padre, el solo agacho la mirada mientras sus mejillas se coloraban levemente –N-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerte, tu fuiste asesinado antes de que yo pudiera tener memoria. Y cuando te vi, me emocione mucho- dijo Trunks apenado

Sin que su hijo se diera cuenta, Vegeta sonrio un poco y se acerco hasta Trunks; quien, aun con la cabeza agachada, sintió que algo rodeaba su cabeza y esta era apoyada contra algo. Al levantar su mirada, vio que Vegeta lo estaba abrazando

-Por supuesto que puedes entrenar conmigo, hijo- dijo Vegeta

-Papa- susurro Trunks mientras correspondía el abrazo de su progenitor


	29. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29 – Piccolo y Kami Sama se fusionan**

Los Guerreros Z tuvieron una pelea contra los androides, la cual perdieron. Vegeta pensó que lo mejor era entrenar en el Templo Sagrado y, junto con Trunks, entro a la Habitación del Tiempo para entrenar

-Krilin, tienes que irte- dijo Piccolo

-¿Irme? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Krilin

-A la casa de Goku, tienes que advertirles sobre los androides- respondió Piccolo

-Sera mejor llevar a Kakkarotto a otro lugar que los androides no conozcan- dijo Bardock

-Probablemente ellos no sepan dónde está la Kame House- dijo Tarbel

-Entonces me voy. Volveré en un momento- dijo Krilin

Por otro lado, Gohan llego a la Corporación Capsula y dejo a Bulma y a Trunks en el patio -Bueno, me tengo que ir- dijo

-Si, por favor, dile a Vegeta que se cuide- dijo Bulma

-Si-. Inmediatamente, Gohan se fue de la Corp. Capsula para después dirigirse a su casa. Durante el camino se encontró con Krilin, por lo que se detuvo justo frente a el -¡Qué bueno que te encontré! Necesito que nos vayamos a tu casa, Goku corre peligro- dijo Krilin

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Gohan

-En el camino te lo contare, ¡Vámonos!- respondió. Ambos se fueron volando hacia la casa de Goku. Durante el trayecto, Krilin le conto a Gohan sobre lo que había pasado en su ausencia

-¡Ya veo! Los androides son más poderosos de lo que pensé- dijo Gohan

-Sí, y ahora vienen por Goku. Debemos llevarlo a la Kame House- dijo Krilin. Ambos aceleraron el vuelo y llegaron a la casa de Goku, el pequeño Saiyajin toco la puerta, siendo abierta por su madre

-¡Gohan! ¿En dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no volviste con tu padre?- pregunto Milk

-Lo siento, mama, tuve que llevar a Bulma y a Trunks a su casa. Su nave fue destruida por uno de los androides- respondió Gohan

-¿Dónde está Goku?- pregunto Krilin

-Está en la habitación descansando- respondió Milk

-No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que llevarnos a Goku a la Kame House-

-¿A la Kame House? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Milk

-Te lo explico en el camino, tenemos que irnos de aquí- respondió Krilin. La esposa de Goku saco una de las naves y entre Gohan, Krilin y Yamcha subieron a Goku en ella

-Gohan, tienes que estudiar, te has retrasado un poco- dijo su madre sacando algunos libros de su mochila

-Sí, mama- dijo Gohan algo extrañado por ese comentario de su madre, ni siquiera en momentos asi, ella dejaba de decir eso

Mientras, en el Templo Sagrado...

-Piccolo, necesito que nos fusionemos- dijo Kami Sama

-¿Fusionarnos? ¿Para qué?- pregunto Piccolo completamente confundido

-Una gran amenaza se acerca, es mejor que nos fusionemos para que puedas eliminarlo- respondió Kami Sama

Piccolo se quedo en silencio varios minutos hasta que finalmente tomo la decisión -Está bien, pero no quiero cambiar mi forma de ser- dijo

-Entonces, pon tu mano sobre mí- dijo Kami Sama

El Namekusei coloco su mano sobre el pecho de Kami Sama y este comenzó a expulsar su ki mientras un resplandor salía de su cuerpo

-¡Piccolo!- grito Tarbel antes de cerrar sus ojos por la intensidad de esa luz

A los pocos segundos, aquel resplandor se intensifico aun más y cuando esta se desvaneció, el único que había quedado frente a ellos era Piccolo

-¿Te sientes bien, Piccolo?- pregunto Tarbel. Pero el no respondió, solo que se quedo callado mientras miraba hacia la Tierra

-¿Así que de eso se trata?- murmuro


	30. Capitulo 30

**Capitulo 30 – La nueva amenaza: Cell**

Gohan y Krilin le han advertido a Milk sobre los androides, por lo que Goku fue llevado a la Kame House para ser protegido. Por otro lado, Piccolo se ha fusionado con Kami Sama y está a punto de enfrentarse con una nueva amenaza

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Tarbel

-Ahora que lo dices, desde hace rato he sentido una presencia muy fuerte la cual no pertenece a ninguno de los muchachos. Y el ki de muchas personas han desaparecido por completo- dijo Raditz

-Eso es lo que voy a investigar- dijo Piccolo

-¿Te acompañamos?- pregunto Tarbel

-No, gracias, puedo solo- respondió Piccolo antes de irse volando del Templo Sagrado y llego hasta una ciudad, en la cual solo encontró la ropa de los habitantes -¡Sera mejor que salgas de tu escondite!- grito

Detrás de un edificio salió una criatura que se parecía a un insecto

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Piccolo

-Solamente soy otra de las creaciones del Dr. Maki Gero- respondió el "insecto"

-De eso ya me di cuenta, solamente ese sujeto es capaz de crear un monstruo como tu- dijo Piccolo

-Para tu información, este monstruo tiene sangre Namekiano- dijo en un tono de burla

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto Piccolo

-Lo que oíste, y no solo eso, también tengo sangre Saiyajin. Para que me entiendas mejor, por mi cuerpo corren células de Goku, Vegeta, Freezer, Tarbel, Raditz, Bardock, Nappa, el Rey Vegeta, incluso de ti. Y debido a esto, mi nombre es Cell- respondió

-Ahora mismo me demostraras si eres digno de poseer esas células Namekianas- dijo Piccolo mientras se quitaba la capa junto con el sombrero y ataco a Cell. Ambos tuvieron una larga pelea hasta que Krilin y Ten Shin Han llegaron con ellos

-¡Demonios! Han llegado más insectos, será mejor irme y buscar a los androides- dijo Cell

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Los androides?- pregunto Krilin

-¡Taiyo ken!- grito Cell justo antes de realizar la técnica de Ten Shin Han. Mientras ellos tenían los ojos cegados, Cell aprovecho esto para poder escapar. Después de varios segundos, la luz comenzó a desvanecerse y los 3 guerreros se dieron cuenta de su ausencia

-¡Maldición! Ese infeliz se ha escapado- dijo Ten Shin Han

-Lo más extraño fue que uso una de nuestras técnicas. Piccolo, ¿Nos puedes explicar lo que está pasando?- pregunto Krilin

-En el camino se los diré, por el momento, hay que irnos al Templo Sagrado- respondió Piccolo

Los 3 se fueron hacia el templo mientras Piccolo les platicaba sobre lo que les había dicho Cell. Por otro lado, en la Kame House, Milk entro a la habitación en la cual se encontraba Goku. Pero él no estaba ahí...

-¡Goku! ¿En donde estas? Ay, no, seguramente esos androides vinieron por el- grito Milk

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto el Maestro Roshi entrando al cuarto

-No está Goku- respondió Milk

-Tranquilízate, seguramente el...- dijo el Maestro Roshi

Su plática fue interrumpida por el sonido de unas olas golpeándose fuertemente. Ambos salieron de la casa y vieron a Goku entrenando en el mar -Hola- dijo mirándolos con una sonrisa

-¡Papa!- grito Gohan mientras corría hacia Goku

-Tú no cambias. Te acabas de curar y ya estas entrenando- dijo Milk

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero ahora se siente un poder muy fuerte, y no pertenece a ninguno de los muchachos- dijo Goku

-Lo más extraño es que todos están en el Templo Sagrado- dijo Gohan

-¿Y qué están haciendo allí?- pregunto Goku

-Están entrenando- respondió

-Entonces vámonos para allá- dijo Goku comenzando a elevarse junto a su hijo

-Espera, Goku, no olvides tus medicinas- dijo Milk

-Ya no lo necesito, me siento mucho mejor- dijo antes de que ambos se fueran volando al Templo Sagrado. Durante el trayecto, su hijo le conto lo que había pasado después de que Yamcha lo había llevado a su casa. Después de algunos minutos, ambos llegaron al Templo de Kami Sama

-¡Goku!- gritaron todos sorprendidos

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Krilin

-Sí. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Vegeta?- dijo Goku mirando a todos lados, tratando de encontrar al Saiyajin

-Está en la Habitación del Tiempo con su hijo- dijo Tarbel

-¿Cuál de los 2?- pregunto Goku

-¿O sea que tú ya sabias que ese joven que vino del futuro es hijo de Vegeta?- dijo Raditz

-No soy el único, Piccolo también lo sabe- dijo Goku

Todos miraron a Piccolo de manera acusadora mientras este solo se volteaba con las mejillas algo coloradas, quizás de la vergüenza. Mientras tanto, en la Habitación del Tiempo, Vegeta y Trunks habian comenzado con su arduo entrenamiento

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Vegeta al ver como su hijo caia de rodillas con la respiración completamente agitada

-Sí, es que siento que el aire me pesa- respondió Trunks

-Eso es normal. Será mejor que continuemos, asi te acostumbraras- dijo

-Sí, papa- dijo el pelimorado levantándose del suelo


	31. Capitulo 31

**Capitulo 31 – Recuerdos, Parte 1**

Goku se ha recuperado de su enfermedad y, junto con Gohan, fueron al Templo Sagrado. Ahora todos estan en espera de que Vegeta y Trunks salgan de la Habitacion del Tiempo

-Hola Bulma- dijo Milk

-¡Milk! ¿Que te trae por aca?- pregunto Bulma

-Bueno, Goku ya se recupero de su enfermedad y se fue con Gohan al Templo Sagrado- respondio Milk

-Ese Goku no cambia ni aunque este al borde de la muerte- comento con una leve risa

-¿Y este pequeñin como esta?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras veia a Trunks, quien solo se rio un poco

-A pesar de lo que nos paso, esta demasiado tranquilo-

-Por alguna razon, cada vez que veo a este niño, recuerdo cuando mi Gohan era un bebe- dijo Milk en un tono algo nostalgico

*Inicia Flash Back*

Un dia como cualquiera, una pareja de casados miraban una cuna en la cual se encontraba un niño recien nacido completamente dormido -Es hermoso- dijo Milk

-¿Pero no crees que es muy pequeño?- pregunto su esposo, quizás algo preocupado

-Goku, todos los bebes son pequeños-

-¿Y ya escogieron un nombre?- pregunto Ox Satan, quien había llegado hacia unos minutos

-Por supuesto, se llamara Einstein- respondio Milk

-¿Einstein?- preguntaron Goku y Ox Satan bastante confundidos

-Si, ese es el nombre de un investigador muy famoso- respondio Milk

Como si pudiera entender algo de lo que estaban diciendo, el bebe comenzo a llorar -Tal parece que ese nombre no le gusta- dijo Ox Satan

-Pues en ese caso se llamara Arquimides- dijo Milk ahora cargándolo, tratando de que asi siguiera llorando, cosa en la que fallo. Pues nuevamente el bebe comenzo a llorar

-Tampoco le gusto ese- dijo Ox Satan

-¿A ti cual te gusta, papa?- pregunto Milk

-A mi se me ocurrieron muchos, aqui los tengo anotador- respondió mientras desenrollaba un gran trozo de papel -Miren: El gran Ox Satan, Oyak Siro, el Dr. Ox Satan, Ox Manoske, Ox Satan Chi, Ox Satan Montos-

Y de nuevo, el pequeño saiyajin lloro -Parece que los tuyos tampoco le gustaron- se jacto su hija

Paso una hora y a nadie se le habia ocurrido ningun nombre para el niño -¡Faltas tu!- dijeron Milk y Ox Satan mirando al padre del bebe

-¿Yo?- pregunto Goku

-Goku, ¿No has pensado en un nombre para tu hijo?- dijo Milk sonando un poco ofendida

-Debiste pensar en uno por lo menos- la apoyo su padre

-Yo... Yo... Yo... Yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Goku

Ambos se impresionaron tanto por la respuesta de Goku que hasta se cayeron de espaldas (Al estilo anime) -¡No, Goku! ¿Como puedes decir eso en un momento tan importante?- grito Milk completamente enojada

-Milk-

-¡Eres identico a tu abuelo Gohan! ¿No puedes esperarte hasta el almuerzo?- grito Milk

Por alguna extraña razon, el bebe comenzo a reirse a carcajadas, ignorando la rabieta de su madre

-¡Goku, tu siempre te comportas asi!-

-Oye, Milk- dijo Ox Satan

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto Milk mirando a su padre, sin quitar ese tono de enfado en su voz

-Mira esto. Abuelo Gohan- dijo Ox Satan. Nuevamente, el niño volvio a reirse a carcajadas apenas escucho ese nombre. Su abuelo menciono una y otra vez ese nombre haciendo que el niño se riera

-¿Asi que te gusta? Entonces tu nombre sera Gohan- dijo Goku cargando a su primogenito, dando por hecho su nombre

*Fin del Flash Back*


	32. Capitulo 32

**Capitulo 32 – Recuerdos, Parte 2**

-Oye, Bulma, ¿Y como van las cosas con Vegeta?- pregunto Milk

-No me quejo. Es un buen padre y esposo- respondio Bulma

-Siendote sincera, yo pense que tu te casarias con Yamcha-

-Bueno, yo senti algo muy fuerte por Vegeta desde la primera vez que lo vi. Al principio, pense que era una muy fuerte amistad... Pero despues de ese beso, supe que era algo mas- dijo Bulma

*Inicia Flash Back*

Bulma se encontraba sentada en uno de los balcones, pensando en ese beso que habia tenido con Vegeta hacia varios días atrás -¡Rayos! No puedo quitarme de la mente ese beso. Y cada vez me es muy dificil disimular los nervios- penso Bulma completamente frustrada

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Vegeta se acerco hasta el balcon y se sento a un lado suyo -¡Vegeta! ¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto Bulma sorprendida

-Quiero hablar contigo- respondio

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto Bulma un poco nerviosa

-Es sobre... Aquel beso- respondio Vegeta con las mejillas algo coloreadas

-¿Eh? Es que yo... Escucha, se que tal vez no te agrado mucho... Pero...- dijo Bulma. Sin haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, Vegeta decidio interrumpirlo posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Despues de unos segundos, ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos

-¿Quien dijo que no me agrado?- pregunto Vegeta en un tono algo coqueto

-¿Que? Entonces, ¿Por que me has estado evitando?- dijo Bulma

-Porque tenia mucha verguenza al pensar en tu reaccion, pero ya no la tengo- dijo Vegeta bastante apenado, agachando la mirada

-Ya te estabas tardando-

-¿Que?-. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bulma tomo con sus manos el rostro de Vegeta y se acerco hasta darle un beso

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Eso fue tan romantico- suspiro Bulma sonando como una quinceañera enamorada al recordar tal momento

-Ni como olvidar cuando te pidio matrimonio- dijo Milk riéndose un poco

*Inicia Flash Back*

-Oye, Vegeta, te pasa algo, ¿Verdad? Has estado muy callado en toda la noche- pregunto Bulma mirando a su ahora novio

-No, no pasa nada- respondio Vegeta, sin que ella se diera cuenta, con las mejillas algo sonrojados

-¡Ya estamos listos, Vegeta!- grito Goku

-¿Listos para que?- pregunto Bulma algo confundida

Sin responder a su pregunta, Vegeta tomo la mano de la peliazul y la llevo hasta los demás -¿Listos?- pregunto Vegeta mirandolos

-Si- respondieron

Goku se coloco a un lado de Vegeta mientras Gohan, Tarbel y Krilin se elevaban al cielo. Los 2 saiyajines adultos comenzaron a lanzar varios ataques mientras los otros 3 los "acomodaban". Una gran capa de polvo cubrio toda la Corp. Capsula y, despues de unos minutos, se disperso. Bulma alzo la vista y vio que los ataques habian formado la frase "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

-Vegeta, tu...- dijo Bulma

Bulma miro hacia el Saiyajin y vio que como este estaba hincado frente a ella con una cajita de terciopelo negro en su mano, la cual tenia un anillo dentro

-Bulma... Seria para mi un honor que fueras mi esposa, ¿Aceptarias casarte conmigo?- pregunto Vegeta sonrojado

-Vegeta... ¡Por supuesto que si!- respondio Bulma emocionada mientras lo abrazaba

Ambos se levanto del suelo mientras el Saiyajin colocaba el anillo en su dedo. Sus miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos hasta que Vegeta tomo la cara de su ahora prometida y pacto su compromiso con un beso, mientras todos aplaudían a su alrededor

2 meses despues...

Bulma caminaba hacia el altar de la mano de su padre. Ella lucia un hermoso vestido blanco mientras Vegeta vestia un traje de gala de color negro. La ceremonia era larga, incluso para los novios, quienes solo ansiaban ese tan esperado momento

-Bulma Briefs, ¿Aceptas a Vegeta como tu esposo hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto Kami Sama tomando el papel de un sacerdote

-Acepto- respondio Bulma sonriendo un poco

-Y tu, Vegeta, ¿Aceptas a Bulma Briefs como tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto Kami Sama ahora mirando al Saiyajin

-Acepto- respondio Vegeta

El Dios de la Tierra sonrio un poco al ver el gran amor que la pareja derrochaba por sus ojos -Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia- dijo

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, ni siquiera Vegeta, Bulma abrazo repentinamente a Vegeta y lo beso. Unos segundos despues, su ahora esposo correspondió el beso abrazandola por la cintura mientras todos aventaban petalos de rosas

Meses despues...

-¡Vegeta!- grito Bulma, quien se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala de estar

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Vegeta entrando a la habitación rapidamente

-Ven aqui- respondio Bulma. Haciéndole caso a su esposa, Vegeta se acerco hasta Bulma y ella tomo su mano para despues ponerla en sobre su gran vientre abultado

-¿Lo sientes?- pregunto Bulma sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Si- respondio Vegeta. Completamente hipnotizado por el momento, se arrodillo frente a Bulma y coloco su oido en su estomago. El pequeño bebe volvio a patear mientras su padre acariciaba el vientre de su esposa cariñosamente

-Tengo el presentimiento de que este niño solamente va a querer a su padre- dijo Bulma riéndose un poco

Unos dias despues, la pareja se encontraba en la sala de partos esperando el nacimiento del nuevo Saiyajin -Ya falta poco, Bulma. Puje mas- dijo la doctora

La peliazul tomo la mano de Vegeta y la apreto fuertemente mientras empujaba aun mas. Mientras, en la sala de espera, Goku y los demas esperaban ese tan ansiado momento

-¿Que creen que vaya a ser?- pregunto Goku

-Seguramente sera una niña- respondio la Sra. Briefs completamente emocionada

-Yo digo que sera un niño- dijo Goku

A los pocos minutos, el llanto de un bebe inundo la sala de partos, llamando la atencion de todos

-¡Felicidades! ¡Es un varon, y esta muy sano!- dijo la doctora

-¿Estas bien, Vegeta?- pregunto Bulma al ver el rostro de su esposo- al ver como su hijo venia al mundo, la piel del Saiyajin se volvió exageradamente palida, justo antes de que se desmayara -¡Vegeta!- dijo Bulma sorprendida

-No se preocupe, estas cosas suceden a menudo. Lo llevaremos afuera para que tome aire- dijo un doctor

Entre 2 enfermeros,Vegeta fue sacado a la sala de estar, en donde fue sacudido, mojado y hasta cacheteado por algunos de sus amigos. Despues de unos minutos, Vegeta logro ser despertado

-Oye, Vegeta, ¿Que te paso?- pregunto Goku

-No querras saberlo- respondio Vegeta

-Vamos adentro para que conozcas a tu hijo- dijo el Sr. Briefs

Todos entraron al cuarto y vieron a Bulma cargando a un bebe en sus brazos. Vegeta se acerco hasta ellos y destapo la cara del recién nacido

-Se parece mucho a ti- dijo Bulma sonriendo antes de extenderselo

Algo nervioso, Vegeta tomo al niño en sus brazos y lo acurruco mientras este lo miraba a los ojos -Hola bebe, yo soy tu papa- susurro Vegeta besando su frente

-¿Y como lo van a llamar?- pregunto el Rey Vegeta acercándose a ellos

-Estabamos pensando en... Trunks- respondio Bulma

-¿Trunks? No suena mal-

Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos mientras el bebe tomaba con su mano uno de los dedos de Vegeta, el nuevo padre solo sonrio cariñosamente antes de besar su frente -Bienvenido, Trunks-


	33. Capitulo 33

**Capitulo 33 – La furia de Gohan estalla**

Ya ha pasado 1 dia desde que Vegeta y Trunks entraron a la Habitacion del Tiempo. Ahora todos estan esperando a que ellos salgan -Mr. Popo, ¿Cuanto mas faltara?- pregunto Goku mirando hacia la puerta

-Solo faltan unos minutos- respondio Mr. Popo

La entrada a la Habitacion del Tiempo se abrio y todos corrieron para recibir a Vegeta y a Trunks. Cuando estos salieron, todos se impresionaron al ver como habian cambiado, bueno, solo el pelimorado, ya que su ropa estaba rota, su estatura habia crecido un poco al igual que su cabello

-Hola- los saludo Goku

-¿Kakkarotto?- dijo Vegeta sorprendido al verlo ahí, el creía que aun estaba enfermo

-¿Y como te fue al lado de tu padre, Trunks?- pregunto

-Muy bien, Sr. Goku. Gracias a mi padre, mi ki a aumentado considerablemente- respondio Trunks con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ustedes descansen, nosotros nos encargaremos de esa criatura- dijo Vegeta

-¿Como es que sabes sobre eso?- pregunto Piccolo bastante sorprendido

-En cuanto salimos de la Habitacion del Tiempo logre sentir un ki muy fuerte. Supuse que ese ki no pertenecia a ninguno de ustedes- respondio Trunks

-Vamonos, Trunks-. Ambos se fueron volando hasta una isla cerca de allí, en la cual solo encontraron las ropas de los habitantes. Detras de una roca, aparecio Cell, pero ahora lucia diferente. Su boca en forma de pico ahora lucia mas como una humana, al igual que su cola había cambiado de color

-Tu poder se ha incrementado, ¿Cómo fue que obtuviste ese nivel en tan poco tiempo?- dijo Vegeta bastante tranquilo, demasiado, podría pensar su hijo

-La respuesta es sencilla, absorbi a No. 17. Ahora solo necesito absorber a No. 18, entonces asi sere perfecto, y ni tu ni tus amigos podrán derrotarme- dijo Cell

-Lo único que escucho son habladurías tuyas- comento antes de voltear su mirada hacia el horizonte. En ese momento, los demas guerreros llegaron con ellos y siendo solamente Piccolo, Krilin y Ten Shin Han se impresionaron al ver su nueva apariencia, ya que ellos lo habían visto en su primera forma

-Yo pido ser el primero en pelear- dijo Goku

-Como quieras, pero el siguiente sera Gohan- dijo Vegeta

-¿Qué? ¿Y Yo porque?- pregunto Gohan bastante confundido

-Porque descubri el poder de Trunks en su mayor potencial, quiero ver el tuyo hasta el maximo nivel- respondio

Tras un leve asentimiento de su parte. Goku se transformo en Super Saiyajin y volo hasta el bio androide para asi comenzar su pelea. Despues de varios minutos, en el que ambos estaban a la par, Cell logro sujetar al Saiyajin con su cola

-¡Papa!-

Sin soltarlo, Cell comenzo a golpear brutalmente a Goku mientras este intentaba zafarse del agarre. El ki de su hijo comenzo a elevarse violentamente, tras presenciar aquella escena

-Gohan…- dijo Piccolo sorprendido

Los cabellos de Gohan comenzaron a erizarse mientras cambiaban a un color dorado, al igual que sus ojos cambiaban a un color turquesa -¡No puede ser! Gohan va a...- dijo Krilin sorprendido

-Lamento parecerme a Freezer… Pero era la única manera en la que lo lograria- comento Vegeta, llamando la atencion de todos

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Krilin

-Si Gohan se enfurece lo suficiente, por fin se transformara en el Super Saiyajin, tal y como sucedió conmigo- respondio

Tras esta respuesta, todos miraron a Gohan y vieron como este apretaba sus puños con una rabia inconmensurable

-Yo tengo la culpa por ser siempre un niño debil. Siempre he dependido de los demas... ¡Y ya no quiero!- grito Gohan antes de lanzar un grito al aire mientras un aura dorada lo cubria. Un gran resplandor ilumino todo el lugar, y cuando la luz se desvanecio, el Saiyajin mestizo ya estaba transformado en Super Saiyajin

-Krilin, saca una Semilla del Ermitaño- murmuro sin quitarle la mirada a Cell, demostrándole que pronto se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho


	34. Capitulo 34

**Capitulo 34 – El Super Saiyajin 2**

Vegeta y Trunks finalmente han salido de la Habitación del Tiempo y ahora han ido con Cell para enfrentarlo, al igual que Goku y los demás. Pero tras ver como este golpeaba a su padre, Gohan ha sacado toda su furia, y ha logrado transformarse en el Super Saiyajin. Ahora, esta a punto de enfrentarse a Cell, ¿Quién ganara esta pelea y cual será el destino de la Tierra?

Krilin saco de la bolsa una Semilla del Ermitaño y se la dio a Gohan, antes de que el volara hasta Cell y lograra liberar a su padre -¡Ya fue suficiente!- grito

-Como quieras. De todos modos, ya me estaba aburriendo- dijo Cell con una sonrisa malvada

Gohan le dio la Semilla del Ermitaño a su padre y este recupero sus energias para despues irse con los demás, dejando asi la pelea en manos de su hijo

-¿Te sientes mejor, Goku?- pregunto Krilin acercándose a el

-Si-

Todos miraron hacia la pelea que había comenzado, una batalla bastante dura, hasta que Cell decidió terminarla al noquearlo de un golpe

-¡Gohan!- grito su padre

-Sera muy divertido matar a tu familia poco a poco- dijo Cell mirando fijamente a Vegeta, con una sonrisa satisfactoria

Para sorpresa de todos, el Principe de los Saiyajin solto una leve risa antes de mirarlo seriamente, apreto sus puños y saco todo su poder hasta transformarse en Super Saiyajin, pero ahora había algo diferente en el. Su aura comenzó a chisporrotear varios rayos de energía. Todos se quedaron sin palabras al presenciar esta nueva transformacion

-Kakkarotto, dale una Semilla del Ermitaño a Gohan. Yo me encargare de Cell- dijo

-Todo esto me ha parecido ttan aburrido… Creo que hare algo para mejorar esto, asi como tu lo hiciste con ese niño- dijo Cell antes de levantar su dedo hacia Vegeta y disparo un rayo de ki. Pero antes de que llegara hasta el, lo desvio con su mano y este termino impactandose en el pecho de Trunks; hiriendolo mortalmente

-T-Trunks…- murmuro Vegeta, aun sin creer lo que había visto

El lugar quedo en un completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el soplo del viento y la risa de Cell al ver su cometido. Tras estar varios segundos en completo silencio, Vegeta apretó fuertemente sus puños, a tal grado que la palma de sus manos comenzó a sangrar

-Sera mejor que se alejen- murmuro completamente furioso, algo que atemorizo a todos

-S-Si…-

Goku tomo en sus brazos a su hijo y se alejo de allí mientras Ten Shin Han hacia lo mismo con el cuerpo de Trunks. Finalmente, Vegeta decidió soltar su furia en un grito desgarrador, que incluso los demás llegaron a escuchar a pesar de la distancia, justo antes de lanzarse a Cell y comenzo a golpearlo salvajemente

Despues de varios minutos, Cell quedo tan herido que no podía siquiera moverse -Infeliz- gruño el Saiyajin, su enojo no había disminuido un poco ni siquiera con esa paliza

-P-Por favor, no me mates. D-Dejame absorber a No. 18 y te dare una mejor pelea- dijo Cell sonando bastante angustiado, y adolorido

-¿Todavia te atreves a decir esas tonterias despues de lo que has hecho?- dijo Vegeta antes de elevarse al cielo y echar sus manos hacia atras

-¿Que tienes pensado hacer, Vegeta?- grito Krilin bastante preocupado al ver aquella posicion

Goku miro a Vegeta y se impresiono al ver la cantidad de ki que estaba acumulando -¡Al suelo todos!- grito Goku. Inmediatamente, todos se echaron al suelo sujetándose de cualquier cosa

-¡Resplandor Final!- grito Vegeta antes de lanzar su ataque hacia Cell, quien intento protegerse, pero no sirvio de nada; ya que el ataque del Saiyajin fue tan poderoso que logro eliminarlo en cuestion de segundos. Una gran luz cego a todos y, cuando esta se desvanecio, un gran crater se habia formado en la tierra y todo rastro del bio androide hacia desaparecido

-¡ Vegeta lo logro!- dijo Ten Shin Han bastante emocionado

-¿Pero… Donde esta?- pregunto Krilin mirando para todos lados

Por alguna razón, todos voltearon hacia el cuerpo de Trunks, descubriendo que Vegeta estaba arrodillado frente a el, con la cabeza gacha. Sin importarle que hubiera gente a su alrededor, el Saiyajin comenzo a llorar en silencio. Sin decir una sola palabra, Goku se acerco hasta el y coloco su mano en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo

-Vegeta, tenemos que ir a Namekusein- dijo Goku

Ambos se levantoaron del suelo y se fueron volando hasta la Corp. Capsula mientras Yamcha y Krilin tomaban el cuerpo de Trunks y lo metian en un feretro en forma de capsula

-¡Vegeta!- dijo Bulma mientras abrazaba a Vegeta fuertemente, aliviada de volver a verlo con vida

-Bulma, ¿Puedes prestarnos la nave?- pregunto Goku

-¿Para que la necesitan?- dijo Bulma

-Necesitamos ir a Namekusein por un nuevo Kami Sama- respondio

-Pero... ¿Que paso con el antiguo Kami Sama?- pregunto Bulma bastante sorprendida

-Decidio fusionarme con Piccolo para que el pudiera vencer a una criatura. Pero… Durante la pelea… Trunks fue asesinado- respondio un poco apenado de darle esa noticia

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como que Trunks?!- pregunto Bulma completamente alterada

-No a nuestro bebe. Lo que sucede es aquel joven que vino del futuro tambien es nuestro hijo, pero proviene de otro tiempo- respondió abrazandola por los hombros

-¿E-En donde esta?- pregunto Bulma

-Esta siendo cuidado por los demas muchachos- dijo Goku

-La capsula de la nave esta en nuestro cuarto. Y por el combustible no te preocupes, el tanque esta lleno-

-Volveremos pronto- dijo Vegeta mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su esposa antes de entrar a su recamara y tomar la capsula. Junto con Goku, subio a la nave para emprender el viaje… Ahora los 2 saiyajines se dirigen al planeta Namekusein por un nuevo Kami Sama


	35. Capitulo 35

**Capitulo 35 – El nuevo Kami Sama**

Cell fue destruido gracias a la ira que desato en Vegeta tras matar a su hijo. Y, al no existir ya Kami Sama, ahora Goku y Vegeta han ido al planeta Namekusein para buscar un nuevo Dios para la Tierra

-¡Que sorpresa! ¿Que los trae por aqui, señores Goku y Vegeta?- pregunto Moori al ver quienes eran las personas que bajaron de aquella nave

-Lo que sucede es que nuestro Kami Sama tuvo que sacrificarse para poder derrotar a un poderoso enemigo. Ganamos la pelea... Pero mi hijo fue asesinado. Y cuando nuestro Kami Sama se sacrifico, las Esferas del Dragon tambien dejaron de existir. Necesitamos a alguien para que restaure las Esferas del Dragon y sea el nuevo Dios de la Tierra- respondio Vegeta

-Entiendo… ¡Dende!- dijo Moori

-¿Que sucede, Gran Patriarca?- pregunto un pequeño namekusein mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Dende desciende de una respetada familia del Dragon. Sera un buen Kami Sama- dijo Moori presentándoselos

-Ya veo, entonces tu seras nuestro nuevo Kami Sama- dijo Goku

-Dende, tendras una gran responsabilidad en la Tierra-

-Si, los extrañare a todos-

-Nosotros a ti tambien te extrañaremos. Buena suerte- dijo Moori

El pequeño namekusei subio a la nave junto con Goku y Vegeta para despues emprender su regreso a la Tierra. Después de 2 dias, la nave aterrizo en la Corp. Capsula; inmediatamente, Bulma salio a recibirlos

-Muchachos, me alegra que hayan regresado, ¿Quien es el?- pregunto Bulma mirando al acompañante, quien algo apenado, se escondió detrás de la pierna de su esposo

-El es Dende, sera nuestro nuevo Kami Sama- respondio Goku

-Bulma, necesitamos que nos des el Radar del Dragon. Una vez que Dende restaure las Esferas del Dragon, ire a buscarlas- dijo Vegeta

-Dejame buscarlo. Sostenlo un momento- dijo Bulma mientras le extendia a su bebe. Al ver quien lo cargaba, Trunks volvió a treparse en sus hombros mientras se sujetaba de su armadura -Aqui esta, ¿Por que no te llevas a Trunks contigo? Recuerda que le habias prometido un viaje en tu espalda- comento algo divertida mientras les entregaba el radar

-Esta bien-

El Saiyajin mas alto tomo el Radar del Dragon y cargo a Dende en sus brazos antes de irse volando junto con Vegeta hacia el Templo Sagrado -Mr. Popo- grito Goku apenas llegaron al lugar

-¿Que es lo que sucede?- pregunto Mr. Popo saliendo de la casa

-Mira, el es Dende, el sera el nuevo Kami Sama- respondio presentándole al niño

-¿De verdad? Mr. Popo esta muy contento- comento bastante emocionado de volver a tener algo de compañia

-Disculpe, ¿Tendra una figura del Dios Dragon?- pregunto Dende

-Por supuesto, la tengo guardada en el templo-. Rápidamente, Mr. Popo entro al templo y saco una figura de arcilla en forma de Shen Long. Extendiendo sus manos hacia la figura, Dende dijo un conjuro y la figura ascendio al cielo y se dividio hacia diferentes lados

-Listo, las Esferas del Dragon han sido restauradas- dijo Dende

-Kakkarotto, vamos a buscar las Esferas del Dragon- dijo Vegeta

-Si, claro. Nos vemos, Dende- dijo Goku

-Adios-

Ambos saiyajines se fueron volando en la búsqueda de las esferas, despues de unos minutos, regresaron hasta la Kame House; donde se encontraban los demás -Duraron mucho- comento Ten Shin Han

-¿Y que esperaban? Tuvimos que ir a Namekusein, son 2 dias de viaje- dijo Goku

-Bueno, ya, dejen de pelear. Tenemos que llamar a Shen Long- dijo Vegeta

Todos salieron de la Kame House mientras Goku sacaba las 7 Esferas del Dragon de su bolsa y las colocaba en el suelo para despues extender sus manos -¡Aparece, Shen Long, y tambien cumple nuestros deseos!-

El cielo se oscurecio y las Esferas del Dragon comenzaron a brillar. Finalemtne, Shen Long fue saliendo poco a poco hasta que su figura aparecio en el cielo -Bien, diganme sus deseos. Puedo cumplir cualquier clase de deseo- dijo

-Queremos que revivas a todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por Cell- dijo Vegeta

-Eso sera algo muy facil-. Sus ojos se iluminaron por algunos segundos -Ya esta listo-


	36. Capitulo 36

**Capitulo 36 – Nuevos guerreros**

Tras llegar a Namekusei, Moori les entrego a Dende para que el fuera ahora el nuevo Kami Sama. Ahora las Esferas del Dragon han sido restauradas, y el deseo que le pidieron a Shen Long fue revivir a todas las personas que habían sido asesinadas por Cell

-No veo a Trunks por ningun lado- dijo Vegeta mirando hacia varios lados

-Ahora diganme su 2do deseo- dijo Shen Long

-¿2do deseo?- pregunto Goku completamente confundido

-Seguramente las Esferas del Dragon aumentaron su poder al ser restauradas-

-Oigan, ¿Puedo pedir un collar de perlas para mi novia?- pregunto Yamcha. Inmediatamente, todos se quedaron callados y lo miraron de forma muy extraña -¿Que? Solo era una broma-

-Shen Long, nuestro ultimo deseo es que le quites las bombas a los androides- grito Raditz, llamando al instante la atencion de todos

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron bastante sorprendidos

-Eso sera muy facil- dijo Shen Long antes de que sus ojos volvieran a iluminarse. Justo después de que estos se apagaran, las esferas se elevaron al cielo y se dispersaron por varios lados

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, detrás suyo apareció Trunks, quien estaba completamente consternado de seguir con vida -Papa-

Inmediatamente, Vegeta miro hacia atras y sonrio al ver a su hijo vivo. Como si ya supiera lo que fuera a pasar, Krilin tomo al pequeño Trunks en sus brazos para que su padre caminara hasta Trunks del futuro y lo abrazara. Pero justo en ese momento, No. 17 aparecio detras de ellos, provocando que (Gracias al instinto paternal), el Saiyajin se colocara frente a sus hijos. Detras de la casa aparecieron No. 16 y 18, quienes se reencontraron con el pelinegro

-Si ustedes quieren, pueden unirse a nosotros. Sabemos que ustedes fueron creados para eliminar a Kakkarotto, pero mi esposa y yo podríamos borrar de su memoria esa orden…- comento al ver que ya no representaban una gran amenaza para ellos

Los 3 androides se quedaron callados mientras se miraban entre si por varios minutos, hasta que la rubia decidió responder -Acepto la propuesta- dijo

-¿Que?- gritaron todos aun mas sorprendidos

-Ya me escucharon, ¿O acaso son sordos?- dijo No. 18 comenzando a acercarse hacia ellos pero, gracias al cansacio, se tambaleo un poco antes de desmayarse. Pero Raditz logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo y la cargo en sus brazos

-Creo que ya se el motivo por tu deseo, Raditz- dijo Vegeta sonriendo de lado mientras codeaba sus costillas, a lo que todos se rieron provocando un gran sonrojo en su rostro

-En ese caso, nosotros tambien aceptamos la propuesta... Cuñado- dijo No. 17 con una leve sonrisa

Todos se fueron a la Corp. Capsula para que los androides fueran "reprogramados" y descansaron de la pelea. Al dia siguiente, los Guerreros Z estaban reunidos a Trunks

-Cuidate mucho, hijo- dijo Bulma mientras acomodaba su chaqueta

-Si, mama- dijo Trunks sonriendo un poco

Su padre camino hasta ellos y le entrego el bebe a Bulma para que lo cargara antes de abrazar a su hijo -Espero verte pronto, Trunks- dijo Vegeta

-Yo tambien, papa. Pero mientras, esta mi yo del presente- dijo Trunks del futuro, provocando una leve carcajada entre todos

El pelimorado subio a su Maquina del Tiempo y se despidio de todos agitando su mano mientras esta se elevaba al cielo hasta que desapareció de la vista de todos

-Y... ¿Cuando se van a casar?- pregunto Vegeta burlesco

-¡Vegeta!- grito Raditz sonrojado

Mientras tanto, en otra línea del tiempo, Trunks llego a ciudad y corrio hasta el sotano de su hogar; donde encontro a su madre -Hola- dijo Trunks

-¡Trunks!- dijo Bulma sorprendida, y a la vez, contenta de verlo. Inmediatamente, se acerco a el y lo abrazo antes de preparar un café -¿Y como te fue? ¿Pudieron derrotar a los androides?-

-Ni siquiera hubo necesidad de detenerlos... Ellos cambiaron y se unieron a mi padre y los demas- respondio Trunks

-¡¿Que?! Eso si que no me lo esperaba- dijo Bulma sorprendida

-¡Noticias de ultima hora! Los androides estan atacando la Capital del Este, ni siquiera el ejercito ha podido derrotarlos- anuncio la radio, llamando la atencion de ambos

-Ahora vengo- dijo Trunks

-¿A donde vas?-

-Voy a derrotar a esos androides. Cuando entrene con mi padre, detuve el suficiente poder para acabar con ellos- respondio Trunks antes de salir de su casa volando y se dirigio hacia la Capital del Este. A los pocos minutos, el pelimorado llego ahi y se encontro con los androides destruyendo la ciudad

-Parece que ustedes nunca cambiaran- dijo Trunks apenas toco el suelo

-¡Vaya sorpresa! Pensamos que te estabas escondiendo de nosotros- dijo No. 17 burlonamente

-Ahora veran lo que he logrado-

Inmediatamente, No. 18 se lanzo a Trunks y comenzo a atacarlo. Cuando ella menos se lo espero, el Saiyajin utilizo una pequeña bola de energia para derrotarla

-¡Imposible! No. 18 fue destruida facilmente- dijo No. 17 sorprendido

-Ahora es tu turno- dijo Trunks antes de abalanzarse a No. 17 y le lanzarle un ataque, el cual lo elimino instantaneamente. Despues de eso, miro hacia el cielo y sonrio, como si estuviera mirando a alguien -Padre, tu muerte ha sido vengada. Ahora tu y los muchachos podran descansar, yo me encargare de cuidar este mundo-

Finalmente, los androides fueron eliminados y la paz en el futuro de Trunks ha regresado. Y en el presente, un nuevo grupo de guerreros se ha formado


	37. Capitulo 37

**Capitulo 37 – Gohan asiste a la preparatoria**

Han pasado 7 años desde que Trunks derroto a los androides y la paz regreso tanto en su futuro como en el presente...

-Gohan, ya esta listo el almuerzo- dijo Milk desde la cocina

-Si, ya casi estoy listo- dijo Gohan

En cuanto bajo las escaleras, el ahora adolescente tomo su mochila junto con su almuerzo y salio de su casa. Despues llamo a la Nube Voladora y se fue montado en ella hacia la Ciudad Satan

-Raditz, ¿Como van las cosas en tu familia?- pregunto Goku sentándose en la mesa al lado de su esposa

-Bueno, se acerca el cumpleaños de Basaku y Viola; y 18 y yo estamos planeando hacerles una gran sorpresa- respondio Raditz

-Me alegra que todo vaya bien en tu familia, ya era hora de que tuvieras una- dijo Bardock en un tono algo burlon

-¿Y ya escucharon lo nuevo?- pregunto Goten antes de comenzar a comer

-¿Que cosa?-

-Mi tio Tarbel ya se caso- respondio

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Con quien?!- pregunto su padre bastante sorprendido

-Al parecer no es una Saiyajin, sino una alienigena que se llama Gure-

-¿Y como sabes eso?- le pregunto Milk

-Trunks me lo conto, segun el, fue un matrimonio repentino. Solo la familia de Vegeta sabia esto- respondio

-Pues que bueno que el tambien se haya casado. Por un momento crei que seria el único de los 4 en quedarse soltero- dijo Raditz

-¿Y como esta mi madre?- pregunto Goku mirando a su padre

-Afortunadamente esta bien, ha tenido mucho trabajo pero esta bien- respondio

Mientras tanto, Gohan llego a la Preparatoria de la Estrella Naranja y entro al salon que le correspondía. Para su maa suerte, las clases ya habían comenzado

-Lamento llegar tarde- dijo Gohan

-Usted debe ser el nuevo alumno, ¿Gohan, verdad?- pregunto la maestra

-Asi es, mi nombre es Son Gohan-

-Pase a su lugar-

Gohan se sento al lado de una muchacha rubia que, desde un principio parecía mostrarse interesada en el, pero solo miraba a una joven de cabellos negros y ojos de un color entre morado y azules. Al salir de la escuela, el joven Saiyajin vio a unos ladrones asaltando un banco. Estaba a punto de atacarlos cuando vio a una joven muy conocida para el darles su merecido

-Esa es...- dijo Gohan

La joven, quien estaba de espaldas, se dio la vuelta y asi pudo comprobar sus dudas al ver que se trataba de su compañera Videl

-¿Que tanto me estas viendo? ¿Y porque estas en pose de pelea? ¿Acaso planeabas ayudarlos?- pregunto Videl poniéndose a la defensiva

-No, no, no. De hecho, te iba a ayudar. Pero veo que ya acabaste con ellos- respondio Gohan bastante nervioso

-No deberias sorprenderte, ya que yo soy la hija del mejor peleador de las Artes Marciales-

-¿Como? ¿Eres mi hermana?- pregunto Gohan sonando muy sorprendido

-¡Claro que no, tonto! Yo soy la hija de Mr. Satan- grito Videl molesta

-L-Lo siento, te confundi con otra persona- dijo Gohan con una risa nerviosa

-Como sea- dijo antes de activar una capsula Hoi Poi y la lanzo al suelo, saliendo de ella una aeronave. Despues de que ella se fuera, Gohan llamo a la Nube Voladora y decidio ir a la Corp. Capsula para visitar a sus amigos

-¿Gohan?- pregunto Bulma confundida al verlo entrar por uno de los balcones

-Hola Bulma-

-¡Que sorpresa verte! ¿Ocurrio algo?- le pregunto

-No, sali de la preparatoria y quise venir a verlos un momento- respondio

-Y dime, Gohan, ¿Conociste a alguna chica linda?- pregunto Bulma mientras hacia su ya clásica cara picara

-¿Eh? Pues... Si... Conoci a una joven que practica Artes Marciales- respondio el joven con sus mejillas algo coloradas

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la Camara de Gravedad se abrió, saliendo de esta Vegeta y Trunks completamente llenos de sudor

-Hola tio Vegeta- lo saludo

-Hola Go...- dijo Vegeta, justo cuando su esposa lo interrumpió -¡Vegeta! ¡Trunks! ¿Cuantas veces les he dicho que primero se bañen antes de entrar? ¡Van a llenar la sala de sudor!- grito Bulma bastante molesta

-¿Y que esperabas? Las habitaciones estan pasando la sala-

-…Ah, si, lo olvidaba- dijo Bulma apenada (Y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza)

-¿Donde estan mi tio Tarbel y Nappa?- pregunto Gohan mirando para varios lados, como si estuviera buscandolos

-Tarbel esta en su luna de miel. Y Nappa esta en una mision- respondio Vegeta

-Ah bueno, yo crei que… Espera... ¿En donde dijiste que estaba mi tio?-

-En su luna de miel, ¿No me digas que aun no sabes sobre la boda de mi tio?- le pregunto Trunks

-No, la verdad es que no me habían comentado nada de eso-

-Bueno, Trunks, vamos a la ducha- dijo Vegeta

-Si, papa-.

Una nueva etapa ha comenzado en la vida de los Guerreros Z, pero eso no indica que en alguna parte del mundo haya sujetos que traten de eliminar la paz


	38. Capitulo 38

**Capitulo 38 – El Torneo de las Artes Marciales se acerca**

Tras una duradera conversación entre Gohan y Bulma, por una de las puertas de la Corp. Capsula entro el padre del joven

-¿Qué sucede, Goku?- pregunto Bulma algo sorprendida al ver la repentina aparición del Saiyajin

-Es que me acabo de enterar de algo que tal vez a Vegeta y a Trunks les podría interesar-

-¿Y de que se trata, papa?-

-¡El Torneo de las Artes Marciales esta cerca!- respondió bastante emocionado

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunto Vegeta entrando a la sala junto a su hijo, ambos ya aseados

-Bueno… Es que hace tiempo que no participo. Y quería pedirle a ti, a Trunks y a Tarbel que participaran-

-¿Tu que opinas, Trunks?- le dijo mirando al pelimorado

-Yo si quiero ir-

-Esta bien, aceptamos… ¿Qué hay de ti, Gohan?- volvió a preguntar ahora mirando al joven Saiyajin

-No lo se… Acabo de iniciar la preparatoria, y tal vez el entrenamiento podría hacer que me retrasara un poco en los estudios. Debo pensarlo- respondió Gohan

-Goku, ¿Y ya les dijiste a los demás?- le pregunto Bulma

-No, aun no. De hecho a eso iba, nos vemos- respondió justo antes de salir volando fuera de la casa

Al dia siguiente, todo parecía transcurrir de lo mas normal en la vida de un adolescente común… O al menos eso fue hasta un leve receso –Hola Gohan-

-V-Videl… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto Gohan bastante nervioso al escuchar la voz de aquella joven tan repentinamente

-Nada. Solamente quería preguntarle una cosa… ¿Cómo es que vienes tan rápido a la escuela, que esta en una ciudad bastante lejos de tu casa?- respondió en un tono de astucia

-¿De verdad? Porque a mi parecer, yo te vi caer del cielo. Como si, no se, estuvieras… ¿Volando?-

-S-Seguramente fue una ilusión óptica- tartamudeo aun mas nervioso

-¡No vas a hacerme tonta, Son Gohan! ¡Se perfectamente que tu…!- grito completamente enojada. Justo antes de que ella pudiese decir una palabra mas, el joven tapo su boca con su mano y la arrastro hasta un pasillo vacio

-Escuchame Videl, hare lo que me pidas, lo que sea. Pero no le digas a nadie que puedo volar- suplico

-De acuerdo… Quiero que me enseñes a volar- dijo Videl con una sonrisa de lado

-Esta bien. Nos vemos en la Corp. Capsula a las 3-

-¿Corp. Capsula? ¿No me digas que vives ahí?- le pregunto algo confundida

-No, para nada… Es que ahí suelo entrenar con un tio-

-Muy bien, ahí nos vemos-

Después de la jornada escolar, ambos jóvenes se reunieron en la parte trasera del colegio para evitar que otras personas pudieran escuchar su conversación

-T-Te vere mas tarde-

-Solo espero que no me estes mintiendo- dijo mientras sacaba su aeronave de una capsula. Ambos jóvenes se fueron a sus casas tratando de pensar en lo que había sucedido hacia unas horas. Las cosas han tomado un rumbo completamente diferente…


	39. Capitulo 39

**Capitulo 39 – Las habilidades de Goten y Trunks**

El Torneo de las Artes Marciales se acerca y Goku ha convencido a sus amigos para que participen. Por otro lado, y en un descuido de Gohan, Videl descubrió la capacidad de volar de Gohan y lo ha chantajeado con contarle a todos su secretos si no lo enseñaba a volar; algo que el acepto. Ahora un nuevo entrenamiento ha comenzado…

-Hola- dijo el adolescente apenas aterrizo en el jardín de la casa

Hola, Gohan, Vegeta y Trunks te esperan en la Cámara de Gravedad- dijo Bulma

-Sí, está bien. Por cierto, mas tarde vendrá una amiga, ¿Cree que podría avisarme cuando llegue?-

-Sí, claro-

Inmediatamente, el joven entro a la Corp. Capsula y se dirigió a la Cámara de Gravedad. Al entrar, vio como tanto Vegeta como su hijo estaban calentando un poco –Buenas tardes, tío Vegeta-

-¿No vinieron contigo los demás?- le pregunto tras notar su sola presencia

-Creo que llegaran en un momento más-

-¡Gohan, ya llego tu amiga!- se escucho el grito de la peli azul

-Sí, ya voy-

-¿Amiga?- pregunto el Saiyajin bastante extrañado

-S-Si… Luego se los explico- respondió antes de salir de la Cámara de Gravedad. A los pocos minutos, el joven regreso al lado de la pelinegra –Tío Vegeta, Trunks, ella es mi amiga. Su nombre es Videl-

-Mucho gusto, joven- dijo mientras extendía su mano

-El gusto es mío-

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y en ella entro Goku junto a Raditz, su esposa y sus hijos, así como Goten y Bardock –Hola, Gohan, y…- saludo mirando algo extrañado a la joven

-Es su novia Videl- respondió Trunks, ganándose un gran sonrojo por parte de ambos jóvenes -¡N-No es mi novia!- grito bastante apenado

-¿Entonces qué son?- le pregunto su abuelo en un tono pícaro

-E-Es una compañera de mi escuela que quiere aprender a volar- respondió

-Oye, Gohan, ¿A mí también puedes enseñarme a volar?- pregunto su hermano

-Sí, claro, creo que lo mejor sería irnos al patio. Nos da más libertad-

-Los acompañamos, no me pierdo esto por nada del mundo-. Todos salieron de la casa y se sentaron en las mesas que estaban en el jardín frente a los jóvenes y Goten

-Muy bien, para poder volar, primero necesitan aprender a controlar el ki-

-¿Tenemos que controlar nuestro ki? Dime, ¿Qué significa esa palabra?- pregunto Videl bastante confundida

-Un ki es… Bueno, tal vez ustedes lo digan de otra manera… ¡Ya se! Un ki es el poder escondido que tenemos en nuestro cuerpo- respondió Gohan

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! ¡¿Un poder que tenemos en nuestro cuerpo?!- le grito algo molesta, quizás por no entender lo que le habían explicado

-Bueno, algo así… La verdad es que… Ay, no sé como explicártelo- dijo bastante nervioso

-Videl, el se refiere a esto- dijo Trunks antes de disparar un rayo de energía hacia una roca, destruyéndola al instante

-Si… Eso es a lo que me refiero-

-¿Ah si?- pregunto Videl muy sorprendida por lo que había visto

-Goten, ve a entrenar con Trunks mientras le enseño a Videl como controlar el ki-

-Los dejamos solos-. Captando el mensaje que Goku trato de darles, todos entraron a la Cámara de Gravedad, dejando solos a los jóvenes

-Mira, haremos lo básico. Coloca tus manos delante de ti y concentra tu energía hasta que veas una esfera surgir entre tus manos- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo

La joven pelinegra hizo lo que Gohan le había dicho y centro su mirada en sus manos. A los pocos segundos, apareció una pequeña esfera de ki que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo

-¡Lo lograste! Y eso que apenas estamos empezando. Tú tienes mucho potencial- exclamo el joven bastante sorprendido

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunto ella con un cierto brillo en sus ojos

Por otro lado, Vegeta ya había activado el Simulador de Gravedad y todos iniciaron con algunos calentamientos para adaptarse al cambio en el ambiente

-D-Demonios… A-Aun no puedo moverme bien- murmuro Trunks con la voz cargada de cansancio

-Y-Yo tampoco- dijo el pequeño hijo de Goku con el cuerpo pegado al suelo

-G-Goten, t-transformemonos-

Con un leve asentimiento por parte del pelinegro, ambos niños se levantaron del suelo y apretaron los puños. En ese momento, los 2 se transformaron, para la sorpresa de todos, en Súper Saiyajin -¿Q-Que demonios?- murmuraron los adultos muy sorprendidos

-¿Por qué nos miran así?- les pregunto el peli morado al sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos

-¿D-Desde cuando ustedes…?-

-Desde hace 2 meses, tío- respondió Goten

-Tan pequeños y ya se pueden transformar en Súper Saiyajin-

-Eso no es nada, primo- dijo Viola, llamando la atención de todos. Una mirada cómplice entre los hermanos se hizo presente antes de que ambos comenzaran a expulsar su ki. Al igual que los hijos de Goku y Vegeta, sus cabellos y cambiaban constantemente a un color dorado; al igual que sus ojos a un turquesa. Una gran luz cegó a todos y, cuando esta se desvaneció, los 4 infantes se habían convertido en Súper Saiyajin

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ustedes también?!- grito su padre aun mas sorprendido

-Iba a ser una sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, pero quisimos dártela ahora- respondió Basaku con una sonrisa de orgullo

-Wow… 2 sorpresas en un día- comento Goku

-Creo que querrás decir 3… ¿Qué opinan de la joven que Gohan invito?- pregunto ahora Vegeta

-Se ve que es una buena muchacha… Tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano se convierta en parte de nuestra familia, si saben a lo que me refiero- respondió Bardock, ganándose así una leve risa por parte de los demás

-Muchachos, la comida ya esta lista. Vayan a bañarse primero- se escucho la voz de Gine por una de las bocinas del cuarto

-Iré con Gohan a avisarle, los alcanzo allá- dijo su hijo más joven antes de salir

Nadie se esperaba que unos niños tan pequeños pudieran llegar a tal poder, ¿Pero acaso no es cierto que la vida es una serie de sorpresa?


	40. Capitulo 40

**Capitulo 40 – Finalmente ha llegado el Torneo de las Artes Marciales**

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Gohan decidió enseñarle a Videl a volar, y por fin ha llegado el día del torneo. Aquellos que no podían volar, tuvieron que irse con Bulma en su aeronave

-Muchachos, tendré que hacer una parada- dijo la peli azul

-¿Para qué?- le pregunto su esposo algo confundido

-Es una sorpresa-

La aeronave aterrizo cerca de unos campos y la puerta trasera se abrió. Todos se sorprendieron al ver las 4 personas que habían subido -¡Abuelo!- grito Trunks completamente emocionado mientras los abrazaba

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que estaban en el planeta Vejita-

-Tu esposa nos llamo para que viniéramos a ver el torneo- respondió Tarbel, todos al instante notaron a quien estaba escondido tras sus piernas

-¿Y ella quien es?- pregunto Goku

-Ella es mi esposa, su nombre es Gure- respondió Tarbel mientras presentaba a la pequeña alienígena

-Es un gusto conocerlo, Príncipe Vegeta-

-El gusto es mío-

-Tarbel, ¿Vas a participar en el torneo?- le pregunto Raditz

-Por supuesto que sí, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-

-Fue por eso que traje algo de ropa para que puedas participar más a gusto- comento Bulma mientras le daba una mochila a su cuñado, antes de cerrar la aeronave y volver a manejar. Tras unos minutos de viaje, por fin llegaron a la isla donde sería el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Todos bajaron y algunos fueron a la mesa de inscripciones mientras los demás entraban para tomar asiento

-Veo que si cumpliste con tus palabras-. Inmediatamente, Gohan se volteo y detrás suyo se encontró a aquella joven con quien había entrenado el día anterior

-Por supuesto que iba a hacerlo-

-Está bien, cumpliste con tu palabra, yo cumpliré con la mía-

-Por cierto, Videl, ¿Ya lograste volar con más facilidad?- le pregunto Gohan, a lo que ella hizo una pequeña señal de victoria mientras sonreía –Por supuesto, mira-

Al ver como su amiga comenzaba a volar, el joven Saiyajin decidió seguirla hasta que ambos decidieron aterrizar en uno de los techos

-No lo haces nada mal-

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunto Videl sonando muy emocionada

-Por supuesto, tienes mucho potencial- respondió Gohan, ganándose un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelinegra

-Vamos a hacer las pruebas preliminares, ¿O ya se inscribieron?-

-No. De hecho a eso íbamos, ¿Vamos juntos?-. Videl respondió con un leve asentimiento con su cabeza, a lo que ambos bajaron hasta donde se encontraban los demás

-Los estábamos esperando… Es más, pensamos que habían tenido una cita de amor- comento Krilin en un tono burlón

-¡Oye, te equivocas! Solo estábamos probando la técnica de volar de Videl- aclaro el joven bastante sonrojado

-Muchachos, será mejor que se vayan a inscribir. Ire con Bulma y los demás, no se vayan a lastimar- les dijo la Reina Brassica

-Ni hagan trampa-

Al acercarse a la mesa, uno de los encargados se acerco a los menores mientras los veía fijamente –Ustedes deben inscribirse en el Torneo Infantil-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los 4 niños bastante confundidos y, a la vez, algo sorprendidos

-Los niños menores de 15 años deben inscribirse en el Torneo Infantil-

-Vaya, ¿Así que ahora los separan por edades?- comento Goku igual de confundido

-Esto será muy aburrido, nosotros queremos pelear en el torneo de los adultos- rezongó el pelimorado bastante molesto

-Lo siento, pero así son las reglas- les aclaro

-Tampoco se desanimen, niños, quizás la final se de entre 2 de ustedes- trato de animarlos el hermano de Vegeta

-Buen punto… Pero ni crean que se las dejare fácil por el simple hecho de ser una niña- los desafío la pequeña Viola antes de irse con su padre

-… ¿Siempre es así tu hermana?- le susurro Trunks

-No tienes ni la menor idea-

Pronto iniciara el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, y los Guerreros Z están listos para darlo todo, ¿Quién resultara vencedor?


	41. Capitulo 41

**Capitulo 41 – El campeón de las Artes Marciales, Mr. Satán**

Después de una larga espera y días llenos de entrenamiento, ha llegado el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Los Guerreros Z se han inscrito y ahora deben prepararse para las pruebas preliminares

-Los participantes que necesiten cambiarse pasen a este cuarto. Por favor, dense prisa, las preliminares ya están a punto de comenzar- dijo uno de los encargados

Tanto Vegeta como su hermano e hijo, junto a Bardock y Raditz, entraron a los vestidores y sacaron un cambio que Bulma había puesto en sus mochilas para vestirse

-Ya estamos listos- dijo Tarbel apenas salieron del cuarto

-Vamos a las pruebas o nos tocara un número muy alto-. Todos se fueron hasta un gran salón en el que se encontraban otros adultos que habían asistido a las preliminares, mientras que los niños se fueron a la choza junto a otros niños para dar inicio al Torneo Infantil

-Por favor, formen una fila, comenzaremos con las pruebas. Los iremos llamando por su número-. Inmediatamente, todos los participantes comenzaron a formar una fila mientras que los encargados colocaban una maquina que, a lo que ellos notaron, media la fuerza de las personas –Como ustedes sabrán, el único participante que tiene acceso total a la final es el gran Mr. Satán, ya que él es el Campeón de las Artes Marciales-

-Videl, ¿No me habías mencionado que tu padre era ese tal Mr. Satán?- pregunto Gohan algo sorprendido

-Si, así es-

-¿Oíste, Kakkarotto? Tu consuegro es "El Campeón de las Artes Marciales"?- susurro en un tono picaron

-Supongo que fue de él que Videl saco su espíritu de pelea-

Poco a poco, los concursantes fueron pasando para golpear la maquina, y que estas calcularan su nivel de fuerza; ninguno de ellos llegaban a los 100 puntos. Cuando llego el turno de Goku y sus amigos, la primera en pasar fue No. 18

-Es una mujer muy linda, como me gustaría pelear contra ella- murmuro uno de los participantes a su compañero

-18, no golpees tan fuerte la maquina, podrías romperla- comento Raditz con un cierto toque de orgullo

-Sí, eso ya lo sé-

La rubia se acerco hasta la maquina y la golpeo levemente con sus nudillos, a los pocos segundos, la maquina marco el puntaje indicado -¡754 puntos!- dijo el encargado completamente sorprendido

Al instante, todos se sorprendieron enormemente y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras el tipo revisaba la maquina –Disculpa, ¿Podría volver a pegarle? Creo que se descompuso- pregunto el encargado

-Por eso te dije que no le pegaras tan fuerte-. Literalmente eso sonó un regaño de Raditz a su esposa

-No digas tonterías, me cuesta trabajo disminuir mis fuerzas-

-Creo que ya está. Por favor, vuelva a pegarle-

Un poco más lento, la rubia volvió a golpear la maquina, dando ahora como resultado la cantidad de 174 puntos. Poco a poco, todos fueron pasando para hacer la prueba; a diferencia de los demás, sus puntajes eran alrededor de 200 puntos

-No cabe duda que está descompuesta, está marcando todo mal. Pide que te preparen una nueva- comento el encargado a uno de sus compañeros

-Sí, señor-

-Que pase el siguiente participante-

Aunque disminuyera sus fuerzas hasta el mínimo, la fuerza de Vegeta era tanta que con un pequeño golpe mando a volar la maquina hasta una de las paredes del lugar –L-Lo siento- dijo bastante apenado por el alboroto

-Oigan… ¿Les parece si vamos a comer algo? Muero de hambre- ¿De quién mas se podría esperar ese comentario si no fuera del Saiyajin mas infantil?

Pero bueno, una comida no se le niega a cualquiera, así que decidieron irse a uno de los restaurantes del local. Y vaya que tanto para los meseros como para los cocineros fue un rato lleno de trabajo, con 6 saiyajines comiendo no había ni un solo segundo de descanso. Al terminar de comer, todos salieron de ese lugar para regresar al salón donde hicieron las pruebas, pero uno de los encargados los detuvo antes de siquiera poder cruzar el marco

-Lo siento, solamente pueden pasar los participantes que hayan pasado las preliminares-

-Seguramente nosotros pasamos-

-Déjame ver…- dijo mientras sacaba una hoja de papel –Por favor, díganme sus nombres-. Uno a uno fueron diciendo sus nombres, a excepción de Piccolo (Ya que se registro con el nombre de Majunia) –Si, aquí están todos. Por favor, pasen y esperen un momento- dijo el encargado

Al instante, todos entraron al salón, donde se encontraron con 8 participantes mas (Entre ellos, Videl) –Veo que pasaste las preliminares- comento Gohan mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra

-¡Videl! ¿Quién es este muchacho que te habla con mucha libertad? Espero que no sea tu novio. Recuerda que solamente puedes andar con alguien que sea más fuerte que yo- dijo un señor de cabello afro, el cual sonaba algo molesto

-¡Papa!- grito ella completamente sonrojada

-¿Papa? ¿Entonces él es…?-

-¡Así es, joven, yo soy el gran Mr. Satan!- dijo el padre de Videl bastante orgulloso de si mismo

-¿Es que acaso nunca vas a cambiar, papa?-

Finalmente han seleccionado a los 16 concursantes del Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Y aunque Goku y sus amigos acaban de conocer a algunos de ellos, aun falta por saber sobre los demás


	42. Capitulo 42

**Capitulo 42 – El torneo de adultos**

-Muy bien, ahora comenzaremos con los sorteos- dijo el anunciador mientras colocaba sobre la mesa una mesa, la cual tenía un agujero en la parte posterior –Vayan pasando cuando los nombren, deberán sacar una esfera, la cual tendrá un numero, de ese modo obtendremos el orden para las peleas-

Conforme los fueron nombrando, todos fueron pasando hasta la urna y sacaron una esfera. Después de varios minutos, el orden de los enfrentamientos quedó de la siguiente manera:

Raditz vs Punta

Piccolo vs Shin

Gohan vs Kibito

Videl vs Spopovich

Jam vs Bardock

Mr. Satan vs No. 18

Jewel vs Tarbel

Goku vs Vegeta

-Todos vayan calentando, en un momento más los pasaremos a la plataforma-

-Disculpe, ¿Cómo va el Torneo Infantil?- pregunto Goku acercándose a el

-Bueno, la final se da entre los participantes Goten y Trunks-

-¿Cree que podamos ir a verlos?-

-Sí, claro. Después de esa final, daremos unos minutos de descanso antes de que comience el torneo de adultos-

Inmediatamente, todos se fueron hasta una de las casas que estaba cerca de la plataforma, permitiéndoles ver mucho mejor la pelea entre los pequeños Saiyajin

-¿Quien creen que gane la final?- pregunto Raditz bastante sorprendido por el espectáculo

-Obviamente ganara Goten-

-Sigue soñando, Kakkarotto, Trunks será el ganador del Torneo Infantil- dijo Vegeta en un tono donde claramente podía apreciarse un toque de orgullo

La pelea siguió por varios minutos, dándole poco más de emoción para los espectadores. Por fin hubo un ganador, pues el pequeño Trunks logro sacar a Goten de la plataforma con un golpe -¡El ganador del Torneo Infantil es Trunks!- dijo el anunciador completamente emocionado, sacando un gran grito de festejo hacia el pelimorado

-¡Qué bien!-. Al ver como su padre había estado en la choza observando la pelea, rápidamente bajo de la plataforma y corrió hacia el¡Papa!-

Al llegar con él, Vegeta lo tomo en sus brazos y, junto a los demás, salió hacia la -Damas y caballeros, les presento a las personas que pelearan en el 25° Torneo de las Artes Marciales- dijo bastante confundido, pues aun no los esperaba ver ahí, pero decidió dejarse llevar por la corriente

Toda la gente, en especial sus familiares, se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron a los peleadores, quizás por lo fuerte que se veían ante sus ojos. Es ahora cuando ellos deben demostrar su verdadera fuerza, y dar un espectáculo digno de sus poderes


	43. Capitulo 43

**Capitulo 43 – El peleador Shin**

-La primera pelea es del participante Raditz contra el participante Punta-. Todos menos los mencionados bajaron de la plataforma

-Trunks, ve con tu madre, pero sin volar. Goten, tu igual-

-Sí, papa/Si, tío Vegeta- dijeron ambos niños antes de salir corriendo de ahí. A los pocos minutos, algunos encargados comenzaron a tocar los tambores, dando la señal a los peleadores para que se prepararan

-¡Comiencen!-. Para sorpresa de muchos, especialmente el de los Saiyajin y sus familiares, Punta comenzó a correr alrededor de Raditz, antes de comenzar a dar piruetas

-A pesar de su peso, tiene mucha agilidad. Le daré un punto por eso- pensó Raditz algo extrañado por los movimientos de su contrincante

-¿Qué tanto piensas, pelos de niña? ¡Atácame!- dijo mientras se reía sarcásticamente

-Si eso quieres-. Sin que el otro pudiera hacer algo, el hermano mayor de Goku golpeo su estomago "levemente", seguido por una patada que lo saco de la plataforma

-¡El ganador de este combate es el participante Raditz!-

-Bien hecho, Raditz-

-Tch. Creo que en este lugar no habrá muchos sujetos fuertes, desperdicio mi poder aquí- pensó mientras caminaba hacia la choza

-Los siguientes peleadores son los participantes Majunior y Shin-. Ambos subieron a la plataforma, colocándose frente a frente, nuevamente los tambores sonaron, pero ninguno se movió ni aparto la vista -¡Comiencen!-

-No lo entiendo… Es como si una gran fuerza rodeara su cuerpo- pensó Piccolo, claramente se notaba su "incomodidad" ante la presencia de Shin

-Disculpe, ¿Le ocurre algo?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la plataforma

-Me rindo-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Que me rindo-

-B-Bueno… El participante Piccolo se ha rendido, por lo tanto… El participante Shin es el ganador de este combate-. Obviamente, los espectadores estaban molestos al no presenciar la pelea, incluso algunos abucheaban al Namekiano acusándolo de cobarde. En total silencio, los 2 bajaron de la plataforma, pero no entraron a la choza donde se encontraban los demás; sino que entraron a una que estaba algo apartada

-¿Vas a decirme quien eres en realidad?- pregunto Piccolo

-Por supuesto… Pero quiero que sea un secreto entre nosotros, nadie debe saberlo, ni siquiera tus amigos-

-¿Acaso eres el Gran Kaio Sama?-

-Nada de eso-

Detrás de Piccolo apareció el otro sujeto que acompañaba al más chico –El no es el Gran Kaio Sama… El es el Supremo-

-¡¿Qué?! Es… ¿El Supremo Kaio Sama?- dijo bastante sorprendido

-Le recuerdo lo que le pedí, esto es un secreto hasta que el momento llegue-. Ambos salieron de la choza, justo en el momento en el que Goku entraba, pues llevaba varios minutos buscando al Namekiano

-¿Te pasa algo, Piccolo? ¿Estas así porque ese sujeto llamado Shin te dijo algo que te molestara? Si fue así, te aseguro que yo mismo me encargare de ir a reclamarle. Después de todo fuiste el Dios de la Tierra alguna vez y mereces algo de respeto

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, no. Por tu madre, por tu vida, no le digas nada. No le digas nada- dijo bastante nervioso, al ver que estaba respondiendo algo raro ante la pregunta del Saiyajin, decidió calmarse y respirar un poco –Mejor regresemos con los demás-

Al regresar a la choza, ambos descubrieron que tanto Gohan como Kibito ya habían subido a la plataforma, pues era el turno de su enfrentamiento

-Te pido, por favor, que expulses todo tu poder-

-¿Cómo dice?- pregunto Gohan algo extrañado ante tal petición

-No te contengas, demuéstrame tu poder-

-Bien, como usted quiera-. El joven Saiyajin apretó sus puños fuertemente y lanzo un grito al aire mientras sus cabellos se erizaban y cambiaban de color al igual que sus ojos. A los pocos segundos, ya se había transformado en la segunda fase del Súper Saiyajin

-Les pido que, por ningún motivo, vayan a interferir en lo que va a pasar-

-¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en ti? Ni siquiera sabemos quién eres en realidad- le aclaro Vegeta, algo en el que los demás estaban de acuerdo

-Porque él es el Supremo Kaio Sama- respondió Piccolo, sorprendiéndolos bastante

-Por eso le pedimos que no interfieran. De esto depende que una gran amenaza sea eliminada-

-¡Ahora, Jam!-. Rápidamente, Shin paralizo a Gohan con sus poderes para que el compañero de Spopovich tuviera la oportunidad de robarle su energía con un extraño artefacto que inserto en su cuerpo –Con eso es suficiente, vámonos de aquí-

Ambos salieron volando de la isla mientras Goku y los demás se acercaban rápidamente a Gohan –Gohan, resiste, por favor- murmuro Videl muy preocupada mientras se hincaba frente a el

-A un lado-. Kibito coloco sus manos sobre el cuerpo del joven, de estas salieron un pequeño resplandor que lo cubrió por completo. En pocos segundos, su energía ya estaba recuperada –Tenemos que seguirlos-

-Quiero ir contigo, Gohan-

-No, Videl, puede ser peligroso. Quédate aquí, se que terminaremos con esto pronto, gana un poco de tiempo mientras regresamos-

-S-Si… Por favor, cuídate-

Tras descubrir la identidad de los peleadores misteriosos, Goku y sus amigos deben unirse a los Supremos Kaio Sama para darle fin a una gran amenaza. ¿De quién o qué cosa depende el destino de la Tierra?


	44. Capitulo 44

**Capitulo 44 – La gran amenaza Majin Boo**

Finalmente se descubrió la verdadera identidad del participante Shin y el motivo por el cual bajo a la Tierra. En estos momentos, Goku y sus amigos están siguiendo a Jam y a Spopovich junto a los Supremo Kaio Sama

-Dígannos, ¿Para qué necesitan mi energía?- pregunto Gohan mirando a Shin

-Necesitábamos que usted expulsara su energía para que Spopovich y Jam pudieran tomarla. Después de eso, ellos iban a ir con un mago llamado Babbiddi, el necesita esa energía para despertar a un demonio llamado Majin Boo-

-En ese caso…- dijo Vegeta antes de sacar un rastreador y encenderlo para comunicarse con aquellos Saiyajines que se encontraban en la Tierra

-¿Ocurre algo, hijo?- pregunto su padre apenas respondió su llamado

-Necesito que me escuchen todos los Saiyajines que estén en la Tierra. Todos vayan inmediatamente hacia nosotros, pero disminuyan su ki. Dense prisa-. Al apagar su rastreador, el Supremo Kaio Sama que los acompañaba solo lo miro completamente sorprendido

-¿Qué fue eso, señor Vegeta?-

-Solo invite a unos cuantos amigos-

Por otro lado, en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, cierta pelinegra se encontraba conversando con el anunciador de dicho evento –Por favor, señor, espere solo unos minutos… En lo que ellos regresan-

-Es que yo…-

-Se lo suplico, le aseguro que vera las mejores peleas de su vida-

-De acuerdo, solo porque usted me lo pide-. Tomando su más fiel compañero, o sea el micrófono, volvió a subir a la plataforma; llamando la atención de todos los espectadores –Disculpen el retraso, pero hubo un pequeño percance. Algunos peleadores se sintieron mal, por lo que decidieron tomar un descanso; así que en 15 minutos, reanudaremos los combates-

Aunque todos se molestaron un poco ante el anuncio, decidieron gastar algo de tiempo yéndose a recorrer los lugares de la isla

-Rey Vegeta ¿Usted sabe algo al respecto?- pregunto Bulma mirando a su suegro

-C-Cuando mi hijo y los demás regresen, el se los explicara todo-

De regreso con Goku…

-Ocultémonos, por favor, escondan su ki- dijo Shin aterrizando cerca de unas montañas

Al mirar a su alrededor, descubrieron como una pequeña y extraña nave sobresalía del suelo. Y, a un lado suyo, se encontraba una pequeña casa; fuera de esta estaban los cuerpos de la familia que vivía en ella. Era más que obvio que los sujetos que estaban dentro de la nave los habían asesinado cruelmente

Las puertas se abrieron y de ella salieron 3 sujetos. Spopovich se acerco al más pequeño, entregándole el artefacto con el que le había robado la energía a Gohan –Aquí tiene, mago Babbiddi, no fue fácil pero lo conseguimos-

-¿Esta es la energía?-

-Sí, señor-

-Sera mejor que ataquemos ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- susurro Shin presenciando todo

-Espera un momento-

-¿Esperar a que?-

Tomando su rastreador, y con ayuda de los rayos del sol, provoco un pequeño brillo. A los pocos segundos, otros destellos igual de pequeños pero visibles aparecieron a su alrededor –Listos… ¡Ahora!- grito Vegeta saliendo de su escondite, junto a los demás. Inmediatamente, un gran número de Saiyajines salieron detrás de las rocas volando hacia Babbiddi y sus compañeros

-Vamos adentro-

Goku, Vegeta y Raditz entraron a la nave, comenzando a buscar en todos los rincones. A los pocos minutos, salieron cargando una extraña esfera de color marrón; para ese entonces, no quedaba ningún rastro de aquellos sujetos

-Supremo Kaio Sama, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Goku

-E-Es el huevecillo de Majin Boo-

-Bueno, creo que esto ya no nos servirá. Raditz…-. Sin más que decir, lo arrojo al aire; todos los Saiyajines prepararon un pequeño ataque el cual lanzaron al mismo tiempo. en cuestión de segundos, no quedo ni un solo rastro de aquel objeto -¿Eso es todo lo que teníamos que hacer, Supremo Kaio Sama?-

-S-Si… Les agradezco mucho su ayuda. En agradecimiento, quisiera pedirle que usted y sus amigos vinieran a entrenar en nuestro planeta-

-Aceptaremos su propuesta, pero por ahora solo queremos regresar al torneo-

Goku y sus amigos emprendieron su regreso hacia la isla donde se realizaba al torneo, mientras que los demás Saiyajines regresaban a sus casas. Apenas llegaron, cierto joven pelinegro fue recibido por aquella muchacha con la que había entrenado días antes -¡Gohan!- dijo mientras se acercaba

-Discúlpame por preocuparte, Videl-

-Eso es lo de menos…-. Para su mala suerte, fueron interrumpidos por el encargado de aquel torneo

-Lo lamento, señorita Videl, pero ya no podemos esperar más a sus amigos-

-Eso no será necesario, podemos continuar con los combates-. Nuevamente tomo su micrófono y subió la plataforma, para ese entonces la gente ya había regresado a sus asientos, prestándole atención –Lamento mucho el retraso, continuaremos con las batallas. Debido a que los participantes Kibito, Shin, Spopovich y Jam han decidido retirarse, la siguiente pelea será entre el participante Bardock y la participante Videl-

Ambos peleadores subieron a la plataforma, comenzando su enfrentamiento, en el cual todos pudieron apreciar las habilidades de volar de Videl. Y aunque ella dio una buena pelea, al final, el vencedor fue el padre de Goku

-El participante Bardock es el ganador de este combate- grito completamente emocionado, recibiendo un gran aplauso y gritos por parte de los espectadores –La siguiente pelea será entre el participante No. 18 y el actual campeón de las Artes Marciales, el participante Mr. Satan-

Dentro de la casa, el mencionado se encontraba descansando en su cuarto, cuando la puerta fue abierta por uno de los empleados –Sr. Satan, es su turno. Le tocara pelear contra una mujer-

-¿Qué? ¿Una mujer?- pregunto bastante sorprendido

-Asi es. Por cierto, es una mujer muy linda-

-"¿Y ahora que demonios hare?"-


	45. Capitulo 45

**Capitulo 45 – Los finalistas del torneo**

-Señor, ya debe salir, es su turno de pelear- dijo uno de los empleados mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación

-S-Si, está bien-

Completamente nervioso, el afro salió de su camerino y se dirigió hacia la plataforma, donde la gente al instante lo recibió con gritos y aplausos, mientras que No. 18 ya lo esperaba ahí

-Recuerda, 18, no uses todas tus fuerzas o mataras al pobre-

-Sí, ya lo sé-

-¿Así que tú eres mi oponente?-

-¿Sabes que, 18? Mejor no uses tus fuerzas. Con un pequeño golpe podrías descuartizarlo- comento Raditz en un tono burlón

-¡Comiencen!-

Sin que pudiera hacer algo, la rubio se acerco rápidamente a él y lo sujeto por la espalda, sacándole un pequeño grito de sorpresa –P-Por favor no me mates… S-Solo estaba de hablador- dijo completamente aterrorizado

-Cierra la boca y escúchame con atención. Si quieres que te deje ganar, tendrás que pagarme 1 millón de zenis mas de lo que cuesta el primer lugar-

-… ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Satán extrañado

-A mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo pelear contigo. Te dejare ganar solo si me das 1 millón más-

-¿En que estará pensando 18?- murmuro Raditz al contemplar lo que sucedía en la plataforma

-Cálmate, Raditz, no seas celoso- comento su hermano en un tono de completa burla

-¿Quieres callarte, enano?-

En ese momento, los gritos de toda la gente atrajo su atención, haciéndolos mirar hacia la plataforma; descubriendo a la rubia tirada en el suelo mientras que Mr. Satán solo se dedicaba a hacer una de sus clásicas poses de "victoria"

-¡El campeón, Mr. Satán, es el ganador de este combate!-

Sin decir una sola palabra, No. 18 se levanto del suelo y camino hasta la casa -¿Y eso que fue?- le pregunto su esposo apenas entro

-Digamos que hice un pequeño intercambio… El lado bueno es que obtendremos más de lo que cuesta el premio-

-El siguiente combate será entre el participante Jewel y el participante Tarbel-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la plataforma, realmente eran todo lo contrario el uno del otro. Mientras que el hermano menor de Vegeta se mostraba completamente relajado, su contrincante lo miraba de forma arrogante –No te preocupes, pequeñín, te prometo que no utilizare todas mis fuerzas. Es contra las reglas matarte-

-No te molestes en hacerlo-

Al sonar el gong, el rubio se lanzo hacia Tarbel dispuesto a atacarlo, pero solo le basto un simple golpe para sacarlo de la plataforma

-El participante Tarbel es el ganador de esta pelea. Y ahora prepárense, porque se acerca la última pelea de la primera ronda-

-Estoy 100% segura de que Vegeta será el ganados, tanto padre como hijo serán los ganadores de ambos torneos- comento Bulma completamente orgullosa

-Eso es lo que crees tú. Le tocara pelear contra mi Goku, no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de ganarle-

-Siento decirte esto, pero Vegeta es el más fuerte. Por si no lo sabías, ha entrenado todos estos años en una Cámara de Gravedad que yo misma construí-

-Goku ganara esta pelea-

-Vegeta-

-Muchachas, por favor, contrólense, todos nos están mirando-

-¡Tu cállate!- le gritaron Milk y Bulma mientras (Literalmente) lo mandaron al suelo de un golpe

En medio de los gritos del público, los dos Saiyajines subieron a la plataforma, colocándose frente a frente –Te demostrare que yo soy el más fuerte, Vegeta-

-Eso quiero verlo, pero ni creas que me dejare vencer tan fácilmente-

La pelea comenzó apenas sonó el gong, ambos desapareciendo de la plataforma y volviendo a aparecer en el cielo mientras intercambiaban golpes. Todo el mundo quedo en completo silencio al presenciar tal pelea. Siguió así por varios minutos, pero en cierto momento, Goku bajo la guardia y Vegeta aprovecho esto para sacarlo de la plataforma

-¡Y el participante Vegeta es el ganador de este combate!-

El peliflama bajo al suelo y camino hasta Goku para extenderle la mano mientras sonreía de lado –Buena pelea, Kakkarotto-

-Tú también peleaste muy bien- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y se levantaba del suelo

¿En que terminara este torneo? ¿Quiénes serán los finalistas? ¿Y quien vencerá al final?


	46. Capitulo 46

**Capitulo 46 – La Espada Z**

-Damas y caballeros, prepárense, ha llegado la gran final-. Al instante todos los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Vegeta y Mr. Satán subían a la plataforma, colocándose en posición de ataque -¡Comiencen!-

El gong sonó e inmediatamente Vegeta desapareció usando su velocidad, ganándose así un gran susto por parte del afro. A los pocos segundos apareció frente a él con el puño hacia su rostro, deteniéndose a unos pocos centímetros de tocarlo –Toma mi puño y golpéame- susurro el Saiyajin

-¿P-Para qué?-

-Solo hazlo-. Dudo por algunos segundos, pero finalmente tomo su mano y lo golpeo "fuertemente" en el rostro _-¿En serio esta es toda su fuerza?- _pensó antes de arrojarse fuera de la plataforma. Todos, incluyendo el público, miraron esto completamente atónitos

-Y-Y el ganador de este torneo es… Mr. Satán-

A excepción de los amigos de Goku, y de la propia Videl, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Vegeta se levantaba del suelo caminando hacia la casa ¿Qué sucedió ahí, tío Vegeta?- le pregunto Gohan

-Siendo Mr. Satán el ganador, lo más probable es que Video quiera seguir entrenando contigo-

-¡¿P-Pero que está diciendo?!- le reclamo con el rostro completamente sonrojado

-Trunks, dile a tu mama que volveremos para la cena-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Iremos a entrenar a otro planeta-

-¿Podemos ir?- preguntaron todos los niños apenas escucharon esa respuesta

-De acuerdo, pero primero avísenle a Bulma-

-Videl, quiero invitarte a cenar en la Corp. Capsula. ¿Qué dices?- pregunto Gohan mientras se acercaba a la joven

-C-Claro-

-Nos vemos en la noche- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, sacándole un leve sonrojo, antes de irse con su padre y los demás

-Sujétense de mí, nos tele transportaremos a nuestro planeta- Tanto Goku como Vegeta se sujetaron de los hombros del Supremo Kaio Sama como de Kibito, y los demás se sujetaron de ellos. En cuestión de segundos ya habían llegado a un lugar cuya apariencia era parecida a la de la Tierra

-¿Qué es este lugar?- murmuro Basaku extrañado

-Esto es el planeta Supremo, el hogar de los Supremo Kaio Sama. Vengan con nosotros, les mostraremos una cosa-. Todos comenzaron a volar hasta que llegaron a una gran roca, viendo como en el medio sobresalía un extraño objeto

-¿Eso es…?-

-Así es, es una espada, pero no cualquier espada. Es la más pesada que existe en el Universo-

-¿De verdad? Eso quiero comprobarlo-. Raditz tomo la empuñadura de la espada y comenzó a tirar de ella, pero no pudo moverla ni un poco; así que la soltó sopando sus manos (Las cuales habían quedado rojas por el esfuerzo)

-¿Esta pesada?-

-¡¿Acaso no estás viendo como me quedaron las manos?!-

Cada uno pasó e hicieron el intento, pero nadie logro moverla, finalmente fue el turno del pequeño peli morado. Se transformo en Súper Saiyajin 2 y comenzó a tirar de la espada, poco a poco fue sacándola, hasta que logro retirarla de la roca -¡Lo logre!- grito completamente emocionado

_-¿Cómo es posible que un pequeño niño haya sido capaz de retirar la Espada Z? Ni siquiera el Señor Goku ni Vegeta pudieron moverla- _pensó Shin viendo como el pequeño lograba menear la espada de un lado a otro con poca dificultad

-Sería mejor que los niños entrenaran primero con la espada- comento Goku, a lo que los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Mientras los menores se quedaban con los Supremo Kaio Sama, los adultos se apartaron un poco para poder entrenar por su lado. Las horas pasaron, decidieron dejar la espada en aquel planeta antes de que Shin los llevara de regreso a la Tierra

-Gracias por traernos, ¿Gustan quedarse a cenar?-

-No, gracias, no quisiéramos ser molestia; además, debemos terminar unos pendientes, pero gracias por la invitación-

-Entonces nos veremos mañana-

Los dos Supremos Kaio Sama asintieron con la cabeza antes de desaparecer de ahí, justo en ese momento, fueron recibidos por sus amigos –Antes de siquiera pensar en comida, vayan a bañarse-

-¿Tan mal olemos?-

La amenaza mas grande que pudo haber tenido el planeta Tierra ha sido erradicada, y la paz ha regresado, pero… ¿Qué retos les espera a los Guerreros Z?


	47. Capitulo 47

**Capitulo 47 – Aparece un nuevo Supremo Kaio Sama**

Varios días han pasado desde el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, Goku y sus amigos siguen entrenando en el planeta Supremo con la Espada Z –Es tu turno, Viola- dijo Raditz mientras se la entregaba a su hija

-Sí, papi-

-¿Saben? Creo que debemos probar algo nuevo, este entrenamiento ya no es nada difícil, incluso los niños ya lograron controlarla a la perfección-

-¿Algo nuevo? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Kakkarotto?-

Sin decir una sola palabra, Goku se acerco hasta una roca y la tomo desenterrándola del suelo –Viola, trata de partir esta roca con la espada-

-Muy bien, láncela-

El peli palmera arrojo la roca con todas sus fuerzas y Viola logro hacerla añicos con la espada sin ninguna dificultad –Eso fue demasiado fácil- comento completamente orgullosa

-Entonces probemos con esto-. Shin alzo su mano y apareció encima de ella un gran cubo de color negro –Este es el metal más duro y resistente que existe en todo el Universo-

-Entonces arrójelo-

Shin arrojo aquel cubo y la Saiyajin coloco la espada frente a este, deteniéndolo al instante. Ambos objetos comenzaron a forcejear entre ellos por varios segundos, tensándose cada vez más, pero al final la espada no pudo soportar más; termino por partirse en 2

-¿Pero qué…?-

-¡La Espada Z se ha roto!- gritaron Shin y Kibito completamente sorprendidos, y a la vez, asustados

-P-Perdón… No fue mi intención-

-No te preocupes, pequeña… C-Creo que la espada no era tan resistente como pensábamos-

-Por fin, ya era hora de que saliera de esa espada-. Al instante, todos voltearon, viendo a un anciano cuyas ropas eran parecidas a las de Shin

-Disculpe, ¿Pero quién es usted?-

-Jovencito, yo soy… Pues verán, yo soy el Supremo Kaio Sama de hace 25 generaciones-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Usted es el Supremo Kaio Sama de hace 25 generaciones?!-

-Así es, díganme ¿Qué hacen todos ellos aquí?- pregunto el anciano mirando a los Saiyajines

-Vera… Ellos son unos Saiyajines que habitan en el planeta Tierra, hace unos días, nos ayudaron a detener al mago Babbiddi. Me imagino que sabrá de quien hablamos-

-Por supuesto que sí. De hecho, yo fui quien logro encerrar a Majin Boo en un huevecillo… Por lo que veo, todos ustedes tienen un gran poder, aunque podrían aumentarlo mucho más con el entrenamiento correcto-

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento seria ese?- le pregunto Vegeta

-Se trata de un ritual que va de 2 fases: Una danza y una ceremonia de conjuro. El problema es que tardaríamos muchos, ya que son bastantes-

-¿Y qué tal si lo hacemos en la Habitación del Tiempo?-

-Kakkarotto, recuerda que solo pueden entrar 2 personas a la vez- comento su hermano

-Eso era antes, Dende la ha mejorado durante todos estos años, ahora pueden entrar hasta 5 personas a la vez-

-En ese caso, sujétense de mí, con mi técnica llegaremos más rápido-. Todos se acercaron a Shin, tomándolo de los hombros, en cuestión de segundos ya habían llegado al Templo Sagrado

-¿Qué es este lugar, papa?- pregunto Trunks completamente sorprendido

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te conté sobre un lugar que era como el hogar de Kami Sama? Pues este es-

-Señor Goku, señor Vegeta- los saludo Dende saliendo de la casa

-Hola, Dende, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Nosotros muy bien, gracias, ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-

-Dende, el es el Supremo Kaio Sama de hace 25 generaciones, y él es el Supremo Kaio Sama- dijo Goku mientras los presentaba

-Es un honor conocerlos-

-El gusto es nuestro-

-Dende, queríamos pedirte que nos dejaras entrar a la Habitación del Tiempo, este viejito quiere sacar nuestro máximo poder por medio de un ritual, pero eso dura mucho tiempo. Así que se nos ocurrió que sería mejor hacerlo en la Habitación del Tiempo-

-Entiendo, ¿Quiénes serian los primeros?-

-Niños, nosotros entraremos primero, ustedes espérennos aquí y no hagan travesuras-. Apenas Goku y los demás entraron, los pequeños Saiyajines comenzaron a hacer de las suyas

-Quien dé la vuelta al mundo más rápido gana- aposto Basaku

-Hecho-

-Oigan, niños, no creo que…-

-En sus marcas… Listos… ¡Fuera!-


End file.
